The Motherly Love
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Emma is a single mom desperate for money to take care of her son Henry. She decides to solve all her solutions by marrying off to a wealthy bachelor. As luck happens, she attends to a VIP club and catches the sight of the owner of the club - Killian Jones. He soon grows attracted to her. But Emma tries to find other men, Killian makes sure that won't happen. Will he win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Emma

"Mom, I'm hungry." Henry shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes. "Henry, please just give me five minutes." "You said that the last time, mom." I sighed, and sat up straight. "Okay. I'll give you something to eat."

Ever since Bae left me I been working two full time jobs as a waitress and a maid in a nearby motel. When Bae was here, things were a little easier. We had our little apartment, spending time together - eating by the television set (stolen television set), joking around, and sneak out to the movies every time the land lord knocks on our door. But Bae left us, he felt that he needed to change his life. How I grieved for him. And hate him at the same time. I still carry the same grudge.

I tied my hair up in a pony tail, and forced myself off the bed. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out the two to go boxes. I placed it on the kitchen counter, and took out two dishes out of the dish washer. Henry sat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. "You brought leftovers again." "You know that's all I could do for us." "Yeah, I know." I gave Henry a sad look. I turned around, and opened the to go boxes. I poured the cold scrambled eggs and bacon on the two plates. I picked them up, and heated the plate in the microwave. I walked back to Henry's side. I wrapped a arm around his shoulder. "How was school?" "Good. By the way did you know that that yolks from the egg could increase the risk of heart failure than cigarettes? I learned it from my health teacher." I brushed Henry's hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'll try to make things better." "I know you are trying mom. Sorry I said that." "It's okay." Ding! Ding! I dropped my arm and walked back to the microwave.

I opened it and removed the two hot plates quickly. I placed it on the kitchen counter. Henry got out of his stool, and returned with two forks. He handed me one. "Thanks." I stroked the scrambled eggs, and blew on the steamy meal. "Henry, I have to work another hour in the diner today. So call me when you get home, and make sure you lock the door and the windows." "I will mom. I thought today was your day off?" I took a bite of scrambled eggs. "Change of plans. One of the girls had a last minute emergency, and I was asked to take her place." Henry just nodded and ate his breakfast in silence.

~ After Henry got ready for school, we walked down the street. I held Henry's hand. The school bus waited by the next block. Henry and I rushed over the block. Once we got there, I bend down and straightened Henry's clothes.

Small holes are shown visibly on his shirt and jeans. I sighed sadly. Henry looks a little thinner, and tired. I gave him a quick embrace, and gave him a light kiss on his head. "I love you, Henry." Henry pushed me a little. "Mom, your embarrassing me." I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. Now run along. You don't want to be late for school." Henry nodded, he turned around and walked toward the school bus. Before he took a step forward, he faced me in a quick move and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled as I watched Henry rush inside the bus.

I took another long walk to the 24 hour diner - The Shells. Once I arrived, I rushed inside the diner. I walked inside the employee lounge. I removed my purse and my coat. I unlocked my locker, and placed my things inside. I tightened my ponytail, and slammed the locker shut and locked it.

My long hours in the diner are described in two words - it sucks. I envy the customers sitting on their booths, comfortably enjoying their meals while I'm busting my butt off - carrying dirty dishes, trying not to slip on the wet floor, forcing a fake smile every time my boss comes out, and trying to run away from the other employees who wants to request me to take over their job from the following week.

My calves and shoulders ache terribly. I spend my lunch time talking to Henry on the phone, and chewing a piece of gum to silence my growling stomach. Its ten a clock. I pushed a cart carrying cleaning products, and began to clear the dirty tables. Ruby, one of the waitress in the diner, came up to me. "Hey, Em." "Hi Ruby." "How are you doing?" "Terrible. I have to stay here for another hour. Apparently, Belle had a prep class to take for her university." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Why does she work here if she's always busy?" I wiped the table. "Don't talk nasty about her, Rube. She's a nice girl. She just needs extra cash along the way." She released a sigh. "How is Henry?" "Honestly, not that good. He's getting thinner than me. I worry about him every minute. Is he okay? Is he hungry? Did a burglar break in our apartment? Is the land lord visiting my apartment to collect the rent? My life is really tangled." Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder. "Em, you really need a break." I wiped my hands on my apron. "A break doesn't exist in my life, Rube." I pushed the rolling cart to the next dirty table.

As I picked up the dirty plates, Ruby suddenly squealed. I lifted my head. A group of college boys began to harass her. A blonde head boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. I marched toward them. "Hey boys. This is no club. Let go of her." The blonde boy released Ruby, and she walked away quickly. The blonde boy winked at me. "What's your name cutie?" "Kid, just eat your meal. I'm way too old for you." "I'm legal." I turned around and returned back to cleaning the table. Ruby stood by the cashier stand. She mouthed "thank you" in mute. I gave her a nod, and continued back to my work.

That wasn't the first time I saved Ruby. Harassment and complaints from customers really pushes me to the pit of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

After my shift finally ended, I rushed back to the employee lounge. I unlocked my locker, and quickly put my coat on. I grabbed my purse and slammed the locker shut. I rushed out of the diner before any customers arrived.

I speed walked up the long hill and headed to the sidewalk. The best thing about New York is that its full of life, and light. Although, the city is cramped with tall skyscrapers and shopping stores, it's my home and the place I love. It was Bae's too. I wish he truly saw this city as our home, not something that can be thrown away easily. 'I miss that jerk so much.'

Once I arrived to my apartment. I quietly walked inside, and tip toed my way to the hallway. 'Whew. Mr. "Grumpy" isn't here.' I rushed my way up the stairway, and walked straight to my apartment room. I dug my hand in my purse, searching for the keys. "Finally, your here." I lifted my head. My land lord stood by the right side of the hallway. My land lord is a very cranky man. I'm serious, everybody loathes him and calls him Grumpy. We been calling him that for years, nobody remembers his real name anymore. Not that it really matters.

Grumpy walked toward me. "I need your rent, Miss Swan. Your a month behind." "I'll pay next week. That's when I'm getting my salary." "You are aware that I'll raise the price." "Isn't that the way it always goes, sir," I said innocently. Grumpy scowled. "Don't play innocent with me? I own your home, remember that." "I known it all my life." "Yeah, that time started with your little boyfriend. Whatever happened to him? Oh yeah, he left you. He was a clever man to leave a wrench like you." My hands gripped tightly to a fists. I am so tempted to cut the slacks off his crouch with my keys. But I'll be kissing my apartment good - bye, that's the last thing I would want. Grumpy smiled by my reaction. "Mad now, are you? You should be doing your job instead moping to death. You can't even raise your boy right." "Hey! Don't say such thing to my kid. He's my son. And I _am_ a good mother. You have no idea what I go through every day. So don't you dare judge my family's life."

Grumpy chuckled. "Family? You consider your run away boyfriend your family. His probably with another Blondie And that son of yours, will end up in a life your living in. So you still call your call yourself a good mother. You can't afford to pay the rent of your apartment, this also shows the other things you can't afford for you and your son." I fell silent. I abhor Grumpy terribly - his cranky behavior, annoying practical jokes, and his usual visits to each apartment room for rent. However, everything he said are right. I am not a good mother. Bae probably didn't love me anymore, or not as much to remain at home with me and Henry. The thought of him being with another woman makes me sick. I could also visualize Henry ending up like me, I think about his future every day. Even though I know I can't make anything better for my son.

After Grumpy poured out another negative opinion about me, my voice urged to reply something that will drive Grumpy insanely angry. "At least I have a family. Unlike you, your wife left you too. She's in the nunnery now, isn't she." Grumpy turned around. His furious expression is a signal he is ready to punch me. But I continued, I just have this urgency in my chest that I need to let go. "Your wife didn't love you that much either. She devoted herself toward the lord Almighty. If you call her your wife, how could she leave you for a "charitable career." Huh! Answer me that, Grumpy." Grumpy's fist hit my right cheekbone hard. His fist stroke me again, but on the other side of my cheeks. I grabbed his wrists, but he yanked them off, that caused me to collapse on the ground. My vision is blurry, and unsteady. But I heard a door quickly open. "Mom! Help! Please help me!" Henry shouted. I tried to sit up straight, but my head started to throb, weighing me straight back down on the ground. "Shut up kid!" Grumpy hissed. Suddenly, I heard Henry struggle to scream. 'That idiot is hurting Henry!' Thankfully, everybody opened their doors. Four people helped us. Two men separated Grumpy from Henry, and the other two helped me inside my apartment. And lowered me down on my bed.

Once my vision was a little steady, one of my neighbor - Jimmy sat by my bed. "Hey, Emma are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine." "One of the guys called the police to handle the situation." I quickly sat up from my bed. But I stopped for a moment, the nausea is starting to throb in my head. Jimmy placed a hand on my shoulder, and gently pushed me back on the bed. "Emma, don't push yourself too hard." "I'm fine, Jimmy. But really, I don't want the police to get involved with this. I just crossed the line with Grumpy, that's all." "Well, Emma it's too late now. The police are on their way. Besides, the idea of the police getting involved is not necessarily for just your sake and Henry's, but also for the other people in this apartment. What happened to you could had been anybody. Even me." I squeezed my eyes shut. 'The police already knows me, Jimmy. I already have a large pile of arrest warrants. It will take ten thousand witnesses for the police to believe a man assaulted me.' But I didn't say this to Jimmy, I just nodded.

Jimmy is a psychologist. I don't know why he lives a place like this. The money he makes is five times more I make every month. His a sweet man, but the life style he chooses to live is kind of weird.

Henry walked toward my bed. He climbed up on the bed, and carefully placed an ice pack against my cheek. "Are you okay mom?" "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you back there." "It's okay, mom. I'm glad you don't have any fractured bones." "I'm relieved about that too." Jimmy padded my hand. "If you need anybody to talk to, you know where to find me." "Thank you, Jimmy." Jimmy nodded, and brushed Henry's hair. But he suddenly froze. He looked at Henry, and then back at me. His round owl spectacles flashing by the light. I frowned at him. "What's wrong, Jimmy?" "Nothing. It's just that...I don't mean to be rude, but you both grown thinner." I looked at Henry, pretending to play "dumb." "I don't see it." Jimmy gave me a look. The expression is blended with sorrow, and disappointment. I think his aware that Henry and I are close to be thrown to the streets. "My mistake. Good night." "Good night," the two of us said as he headed out the door.

Henry lay beside me. His arms curled around my left arm. "Mom, please don't fight with the land lord again." The room suddenly fell dark. 'Grumpy that _schmuck_.' Henry curled up beside me. "Henry I'm sorry you heard all that and the trouble I caused." "That's alright mom. That's alright." I stroked Henry's hair. "I'm really sorry that you have a mother like me." "What? Mom don't say that." I pressed Henry close to my chest, and embraced him tightly as tears fell down my face. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. Those three words were the only thing I could say as large drops of tears fell down my face. And soon I felt Henry's against my skin. The two of us lay there in the cold, dead silent room.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian

My assistant Milah came up to my desk, and handed me a thin layered folder. "I need your signature for this, Killian." "What's this for?" I opened the folder, and quickly read through the lines. "It's the list of the VIP guests. For the children's hospital charity program. It's going to be held next week." "Ah, yes I remember." I took a quick look at the names, and signed my name below the paper. I handed the folder back to Milah. "Make sure you send flowers to Melinda." "Melissa. Your _Monday girl _gotcha." She corrected. "What can I do without you?" She rolled her eyes, and headed out the door. "You can give me a raise." Once she slammed the door, I pushed my chair out.

I hate parties. The only pleasure I have is leaving early. Of course, I cannot do that. Over nine hundred guests attend my club. It feels good to have this popularity. But the responsibility is sometimes annoying, and never use its "brakes" to stop. There really is no easy job to handle when you're rich. But hey, I got the house, the car, and the girls. What could ever out balance that?

The phone suddenly rang. I answered. "Killian there is a situation in the bar stand in the third floor." "Alright. Let's check it out." I hung up the phone and walked out the door. Milah waited for me by the elevator, a black binder carried on one arm and her spectacles hanging between the collars of her shirt. Once we went inside the empty elevator, I buttoned my gray dinner jacket, and straightened my tie. "What's the problem?" "There seems to be a drama with a drunk man and sober girls." "Oh goody. Now I could have some amusement. Does he carry any weapon?" "No." "Good." I removed a quarter out of my pocket. "Heads or tails?" Milah smiled. "Tails." I flipped the coin, and slammed it down on my hand. _Tails. _"You win." Milah and I use the game heads and tails when it comes to these situations. It's basically the moment to "out - shine down the red carpet," to show who controls better. Ever since she got married, our little game always worked like a charm.

Ding! The elevator stopped on the third floor. We walked to the loud noise of screaming. A large crowd formed by the bar tending stand by the band. The two of us pushed our way through the crowd. A drunk man who looked about his 40s lay on the floor, kicking his legs wildly and his button dress shirt widely opened. Before Milah stepped forward, I grabbed her wrist."Be careful." "Aren't I always?" "Seriously, just be careful." She nodded, and walked toward the man. "Excuse me sir. Please stand up." "Leave me alone! Leave me! Just bring me that girl to me, will you? Why can't anybody do anything right here?! Huh. And these people are actually hired to work? Ridiculous." Milah bend down. "Sir, you are not yourself right now. Please stand up, and I'll ask one of the other employees to call for a cab for you." "No!" He shouted. But Milah did not back away. Suddenly, she whispered something to him. After a long moment, they exchanged quiet whispers to each other. And the man took Milah's hand, and she pulled him up. The crowd clapped their hands by the man's change of attitude. So did I. 'That's why I hired her. I need a handy person like that around here. She's my partner, the other half that keeps this place together.'

Milah gave a quick nod as she left the room with the drunk man. 'Now I'm going to give her a raise.'

~ Milah soon returned. I stood by a group of statues, few feet away from the dance floor. "What did you do that turned him off?" "Can't share my skills, Killian." She opened her binder, and scribbled something down. "How's your husband?" "We separated eighteen years ago, remember?" "That still considers you a married woman." Her eyes remained at the stack of papers in her binder."Is that why you kept your claws off of _my _behind." I smiled. "I don't do married women." "Oh but you do teenage girls." "Hey I play save, I just flirt. That's all." "It better be."

A few women suddenly tried to make eye contact with me. One behind me, with a black mini skirt. And three identical women by the bar tending stand, the three of them were dressed in a pink strapped dress, sharing a large glass of apple martini. Their eyes draw to me, but first looked straight at Milah. I wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "Let's go. I could see some women ready to steal me away." Milah continued to write on the business papers on her binder. "Are you referring to the woman behind you? Or the three triplets by the bar stand?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you, a psychic?" "No, but only to the women who are stupid enough to fall for you." I chuckled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is why I love you." Milah wiped her cheeks disgusted. "Oh. Killian stop fooling around." I leaned closer to her playfully. "Who said I was." "Ha ha. Very funny. Just focus on your job." She walked away, and headed back to the office. 'That Milah. My rebel girl.'


	4. Chapter 4

Emma

After a long discussion with the police, I returned back to bed and curled up next to Henry. The apartment is small, but it sure did feel large when the two of us were once _three_ musketeers.

I could feel Henry shiver - his teeth rattling against each other harshly, and his skin barely warm. I wrapped my arms around him, and covered him under the bed sheets. I pressed his forehead gently on my chest, and rubbed his back smoothly. I rubbed his back until my eyelids closed to darkness.

~ Morning soon came. Its Saturday. Henry overslept in bed. I got out of the bed, and changed into my blue maid's uniform and washed up. 'I could just eat leftovers in the motel.' I thought, so I didn't bother going to the kitchen. I grabbed my purse, and headed out the door.

Ruby's grandmother owns a small motel. Everybody I know apparently has a little nickname for themselves. Everybody calls her grandmother Granny. She's a sweet old lady, but at the same time a hard -working, serious employer. She stood behind the customer check - in stand. She lowered her head, scribbling something down on some papers. She lifted her head, and gasped as she saw me walk in. "Emma, what happened to you?" Granny walked out of the stand, and rushed toward me. "I had a fight with my landlord. It's nothing serious, I just crossed the line with him, that's all." "Emma, you look like you were in a woman's wrestling match for the first time." I snort out a quiet laugh. Granny looked at me with a stern expression. "I'm serious, Emma. You really have to be careful with people. Your hurting yourself, also Henry. Please take some precautions." "I will, Granny." She took my arm. "Emma, you looking terribly thin. When was the last time you eaten?" "Yesterday. But I'm not hungry," I lied. I could feel my stomach growl with disappointment, and desperation for food.

Granny took my arm. "You are going to start your work after you eat. Go to the kitchen, and eat something. No charge." "Thanks Granny." "Go." She urged.

~ I spent hours stopping by each hotel room for any customer service, cleaning bathrooms and collecting laundry, and mopping the hallways. I stepped outside of the motel, taking my lunch break. I chewed slowly on a piece of gum. I leaned on the wall as I watched people walk by.

Suddenly, I spotted Jimmy walk by. He saw me, and walked toward me. "Hello, Emma." "Hi." His dressed in his usual retire - a blue striped dress shirt beneath a green knitted vest, and brown pants. He was holding a fancy envelope. "You going to some party, Jimmy?" "Oh, well yes. I recently participated to a children hospital charity a few years ago. I receive these invitations every year." "Your a saint, Jimmy. Always helping others out. I admire that about you." "You know if your interested about attending, you can come with me. There are some good people you could meet who can help out with your financial problems." "Oh, Jimmy I'm really-" Jimmy continued. "Emma, I know what you go through. It's hurting you and Henry. In this party, there are many available people who could help you to get a better job so you could support Henry. I been trying to find some appropriate ways to help your problems. But I couldn't find any, and really Emma I can't bear to see you and Henry spend hungry nights and days every day." "Jimmy. I appreciate it. But I think a person like me can't be helped." Jimmy took my hand, and placed the invitation between my index fingers. "Just think about it. It's going to be held next Friday." "I'm busy that day." "Emma, its either increase your salary, or go through another cold harsh day with Henry. Think about it. Good - bye." Jimmy quickly walked away. I released a sigh.

Ruby came outside. "Hey, Emma your lunch break is over." "Yeah thanks." I opened the beautifully crafted envelope, and removed a red velvet letter. I whispered by the short description and details about the party. "Friday. Eight pm." Ruby snatched the invitation from my hands. "Ooooo. What's this?" I tried to take the invitation back, but Ruby dodged my demanding hands clawing from hers. "You got a party for Killian Jones? How is this possible?" I stopped my protest. She turned to face me, her eyes still lowered down on the invitation. "Who's Killian Jones?" Ruby lifted her head with wide eyes. "Girl you must be crazy. You got an invitation from one of the wealthiest bachelors in the city, and you don't know who he is." "The invitation was from Jimmy, my neighbor. He participated for a children's hospital charity, so he receives these events every year. He gave me the invitation. He said the people there will help me with my financial problem." "Yeah, how? Marry a rich bachelor who has so much money in his pocket you could spend it all till the day you die. You have some helpful neighbor." "Oh shut up." But her idea doesn't seem that bad.

Married to a rich bachelor. Of course, I hadn't been seeing anyone since Bae left. But being able to have someone to support me and Henry could solve my problems, and my unbearable worries. Henry isn't growing any younger. And the people Jimmy told me about will require education. I'm a woman in my late 20s with an education of a fourteen year old. Those perfectionist will convince me to start a job by going back to school. That'll cost me more money, and time. I need help now. Some kind of miracle, or a magic genie to change my life, and save my poor son from this bitter world. What more would I ask for then this?

Ruby giggled. "Not a bad idea, Rube. Thanks." Ruby stopped laughing. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait what? Your actually agreeing to my silly idea." "No it's not a silly idea. It's a great idea." I grabbed the invitation off Ruby's hands, and carefully put it back in the envelope. I walked back inside the motel. Ruby followed me from behind. "Emma, I was just joking." "Well, what I said a minute ago wasn't." She grabbed my arm. "You are serious about this." I nodded. "Ruby, for two years I worked like this. It's has been really bad. I can't feed myself or my son enough, I could barely pay for the rent and the apartment is so cold and cramped, and Henry needs money for his education fast. I need a solution, a medicine to cure the deep scars in my life. Including Henry's. I love him so much. I would risk anything to support him." Ruby gave me a long look. "Well, if your serious about this you'll need a "tutor." You have a short time to plan this out." A tutor, for what?" Ruby smiled. "Honey, I may work in two places everyday, and still work for my grandmother. But I know the definition of the_ rich_. God knows I tried. But my reputation doesn't blend in with those type of people, unfortunately. I mean seriously, you'll need proper guidance what to wear, who to avoid, how to properly eat and drink, and so much more. There are going to be a lot of "targets" (a.k.a. bachelors) for you to shoot. But all of them has a catch. That you must be careful with. But my recommendation for you, honey is Killian Jones. His a gorgeous man, he owns the club your attending. After the kids say a few words about their thanks for the help the charity is supporting, they leave and then the guests start the _real_ party. That's the way it will always go. So are you really going to be in, or are you out?"

"I'm in." I said. These two words will probably be the last words I'll ever say as Emma Swan. Who knows what last name will replace my maiden name now.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma

I have five days until the charity party, and it's been horrible. I have to cut an hour of my four hour sleep, and still pay attention to Ruby's lectures during my lunch break and during work. It's really annoying, and I am so tempted to rip that lips of hers off her face. But I'm surprised at myself to remember every detail.

Henry doesn't know about this, but he is suspicious about Ruby's numerous visits to our apartment. I actually use Henry to pretend that his one of the guests in the party. Ruby lied to him that she's auditioning for a play. Henry doesn't believe her, of course. I really don't have a problem if Henry finds about my plan, what I'm worried up is that he wouldn't be able to accept another man to replace Bae's place. I myself wouldn't be happy. But a decent man who will offer me money for a lifetime will save both of our lives. As a mother, I have responsibilities as an adult with a small kid who has half the brain of a genius. If someone offers me money by leaping off the roof, or force me to push a truck down the road. So be it. I _will_ do it.

~ After my long shift in the diner, I headed straight to the employee lounge. I unlocked my locker to get my things. Ruby came in. "Hey, I'm starting a new lesson tonight. You know you're deadline, you have two days." "I know." My eyes are so blurry with sleep and drowsiness I can't tell if I'm sitting down, or standing up. The only time I like during the day is when I lie down on bed, sleeping. I closed my eyes for a moment. Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, wake up. You can't give up now. Grab your things, and bring Henry. Just in case for safety. And come to Granny's motel. We have to practice dancing." My eyes burst open. I quickly turned around to face her. "Dancing? What? Are you insane?" Ruby giggled. "Are _you?_ You're going to a club. What did you expect? People twirling around and doing the hokey - pokey. Oh please." "Ruby. Dancing is my weakest point." Ruby released a frustrating sigh. "Heavens, Emma. You really should have think things through before you ever made the decision to go on with your life the "easy way." But since you already made your decision, just shut up and come to Granny's motel in an hour." I opened my mouth to protest. Bur Ruby placed a finger against my lips. "No buts, girl. You gotta do what you gotta do. Now go." She placed her hands on my back and pushed me lightly out of the diner.

I took my time as I walked to my apartment. Grumpy snare at me as I walked up to the stairway. I walked to my apartment room, and knocked. Henry slowly opened the door. "Hey, Henry." "Hi, mom." I walked inside. "Did you eat?" "Yeah." "Henry, I'm sorry but I need you to come with me to Granny's motel." Henry just nodded his head. "I know. I figured you'll ask again." "I'm sorry Henry." Henry placed a hand on my cheek." Mom, your bruises are swelling." _'I been stressing more about Ruby's "tutoring" I totally forgot about the bruises on my face reducing its size, but increasing its pain._' "Oh yeah, but it's going away pretty fast. So grab your coat, and put your shoes on." Henry nodded.

The two of us sat on the bed. I waited as Henry put his shoes on. I closed my eyes, half asleep. "Mom, what's the real reason why Ruby is helping you to greet with men?" My eyes remained closed as I spoke. "Honestly?" "Yes." He said with determination. "I think you already know the answer to that question, Henry." The room fell silent. "So your really going to attract wealthy men, so you don't have to work anymore?" I opened my eyes, and looked at Henry with my dark shadowed eyes. "Henry, I'm not doing this so I could stop working. I'm doing this so I could give the two of us a better life. You know better then me that the jobs I'm taking isn't exactly beneficial for our lifestyle. Society basically look for good education for higher payment. That's something I can't have, or afford. Do you understand?" "Mom, I know your not doing this with greed. And I guess you really do care about me then yourself sometimes. But your really crossing the line in this situation. Your really going to manipulate wealthy men in order to be married off to a well - connected life." "If that's what it takes. Yes. I would. And I will." Henry lowered his eyes down on his lap. "What about dad?"

My heart almost stopped beating. Dad. Bae. Bae no longer is part of our family. He must never be part of our family. Whether his still single or started a new relationship he is not Henry's father, or my love. Whether he still loves me or not, he is not Henry's father or my true love. His no more. No more to us.

I cannot say these words to Henry. But I must remind him that Bae is gone, and its going to stay that way for a long time. I took Henry's hand. "Henry, I promise you. Nobody is going to replace your dad. A new, strange man might be by my side, he may be in our home, he may be treating you as a son, and he may be in some of the family photos. But he will never, ever be your father. I promise, no I _swear_ Henry. No man is going to replace your father, our precious man of the house. We're the three musketeers, remember. The third musketeer might be gone, but that doesn't mean his not our musketeer. Right?" Henry nodded. He lifted his head. "You really promise?" "I swear it." A tear drop fell down his cheek. I kissed it away, and wrapped a arm around his shoulders.

~ "Again!" Ruby shouted. I sighed. Henry placed his hands on my waist, I placed my hands on his shoulders. And we took slow steps to the left and to the right, taking half the space in the room. "One two three...One two three...One two three..." She clapped her hands as Henry and I followed the basic dance steps. "Okay that's much better." The two of us finally stopped. Thankfully, Henry is enjoying himself, seeing his mother dance again just like old times.

Ruby changed the song. "I love this song," she squealed._ 'Oh great. What's next.'_ She took my hands. "Same position. This is called _Everybody in Love_." She placed one hand on my waist, and the other hand holding my right had with a light grip. We followed the basic steps. I tried to take careful steps because she made me wear killing high heels, and they are hurting my feet like crazy! I'm frightened if I might stab her feet with these deadly heels. But Ruby sped the steps a bit, and she did a few successful twirls. "Smile Emma. But not too wide, or jolly. A smile that tells the partner "I'm enjoying myself" that's the message you need to give the partner with that one smile. Go." I curved my lips, I could feel my dimples exposing from each cheeks. Ruby smiled. "Perfect. That's the money look." Once the song came to a close end, I surprised her of a different move. I released her light grip on my right hand, and took a few step out of my left side. Then I circled, twirling back to Ruby's side, sliding the smooth surface against my shoes and stopped my rotation once my back was behind her chest. And I leaned on her free arm, making a curved letter C by arching my back to perfect curve. Ruby smiled. "That's new. I like it," she said. Henry smiled with an awkward arched eyebrow.

After my long dance lesson with Ruby, Henry fell asleep on a couch in the employees lounge. Ruby and I sat on the kitchen drinking warm cups of coffee. "You shocked me tonight, Emma. Didn't know that you had that kind of moves in you." "It was just a quick thought, that's all." "Well, use it. You'll need it. The day of the party is going to start soon." "I'm aware of that. And I been meaning to ask you something." "Proceed." She tilted her mug, and took a long sip as she listened. "Ruby, you covered all the lectures about introduction and causal moves. But what am I going to wear?" Ruby placed her mug down. "Yeah, about that. I can't help you there. I have some clothes that'll look good on you. But it won't be good enough for the party." I sighed. I hid my eyes beneath my clenched fists. "What am I going to do now?" "How about you ask Jimmy? After all, he did offer to take you there, right?" I dropped my hands. "Ruby, that'll be rude. I can't do that to Jimmy." "Emma, it's also rude that he invited you to a party where its full of overly criticizing people." "I don't know." "Well, Emma. You need a dress fast. Not to mention again, your deadline is coming up in thirty - two hours." "I'm aware of that Ruby. I should go home, it's past midnight. Now I have three hours of sleep, and fifteen minutes to get ready for work in the diner." I rose from the small stool. Ruby stood up too, and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. "I'll walk with you."

The two of us walked to the employee lounge. I carefully carried Henry on my back, I wrapped my arms around each on his legs, to carry his weight properly. Ruby opened the door for me on the way out. "Talk to Jimmy. Don't forget. If he says no, then I'll try to fix you a 30% acceptable outfit." "Thanks, Ruby. I owe you big." "No problem, good night." "Good night." I turned away and walked my way down the street. 'Everything is going to change soon, Henry. Time is almost up. It's almost up.'


	6. Chapter 6

Emma

The next morning, it's the final day of the party. I now have eleven hours and twenty - five minutes. Today, I took a day off. The one thing I never done, but the plan must go on. I took Henry to school two hours ago. Now my next job is a visit to Jimmy's apartment. I hope he'll give me the answer I want.

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and walked out the door. I passed three doors from my left, and stopped at Jimmy's apartment room. I took a deep breath. "Here it goes." I knocked on the door. After a short moment, Jimmy opened the door. "Good morning, Emma." "Morning, Jimmy." "Well, is there anything you want to tell me." I bit my lower lip nervously. "Well...There is this one request I wanted to ask you. It's something I hadn't asked for years. But um...How should I put this?" I dug my hand in my hair. Jimmy's expression turned to confusion, but a smile suddenly curved on his lips. "You have nothing to wear?" I dropped my hand. "Is my desperation that obvious." "A little bit. But I'm so glad you came to me about that, I was going to take you shopping for some clothes. I saw Ruby coming over to your apartment room, so I invited her to join us." "Yes, that's perfect. I would need a girl's help in clothes. Thank you so much, Jimmy." Jimmy shook his head. "No need to thank me, Emma. You should be thanking yourself for considering this. I'll introduce you to one of my closest friends, one of them is a professor in the university of Denmark." I nodded. 'Sorry Jimmy. I'm not attending the party for _your people.' _Jimmy gave me a light pat on the arm. "I'll stop by your apartment at twelve." "Okay, thanks again Jimmy." "No problem."

~ "How about this one?" Ruby took out a red dress. I shook my head. "Too flashy." "That's the point." Jimmy took the two of us to the mall, we been in there for more than an hour. Ruby goes on like this. Goes on like that. I'm serious, I'm surprised she's not married to a rich man yet. She handed me the red dress. "Go try it on. I bet Jimmy will agree with my decision too." "Fine." I dragged myself to the changing room.

I took my time changing. I slipped on the dress. I looked at myself at the mirror. I kind of do look good. But way too flashy. The bodice of the dress is cut deeply as a v - neck, the neckline connected together around my neck, and from the back I could see my complete skin. I never realized how my spines are so visible. I lifted the skirt and turned around, and opened the curtains. Ruby rushed to me eagerly. "I am so good. Girl you look so fine. This dress is the one." "It's too long. And I feel so insecure in this dress. Please not this one. I feel like a plucked chicken. I need some cover." "No can do, girl. This is the dress. Oh, Jimmy! Check this out." Jimmy stood up from his seat, and walked toward us. He secured his spectacles, and nodded. "I agree with Ruby. You do look beautiful." "Well, then let's just buy this so we could leave. I wanna go home. Henry is finishing school early today." Ruby wrapped a arm around my shoulders. "Tell me every single detail after you come home from the party. I have to go back to Granny's motel. My shift is starting in an hour. Bye." "Bye Ruby, and thank you."

~ Ruby came to my house at four. She brought her beauty supplies with her. She actually had to grab hold of me to do my hair, and paint my face. Henry had to distract me to stop nagging at Ruby. Sometimes it worked like a charm. But when Ruby returned her deadly tools to my hair, I was ready to run away from her.

Time didn't exist to me. Everything was just chaotic.

After the final touches, I was ready. Ruby reviewed once more before Jimmy arrived to my apartment. I put my beige rain coat on. "Remember to take your jacket off once you get there." "I heard you the first time." I kissed Henry's cheek. "Good luck mom." "Thanks. Bye." "Bye, Emma. I'll take care of Henry." "Thanks Ruby." Jimmy gestured his hand outside. "Shall we, Emma?" I nodded my head.

~ The club looks more like a casino. It's a beautiful building - the lights are brightly shining outside, photographer taking unstoppable pictures as the guests walked down the red carpet to the reception, and the door flashing lovely people "dressed" up people walking by and more bright lights manipulating the eager guests' attention. A man dressed in a black vest and a fancy white suit came up to us. "May I take your coat, miss?" I removed my coat, and handed it to the man. "Let's go, Emma." Jimmy waited for me by the red carpet.

The camera started flashing faster and brighter as I walked down the red carpet with Jimmy. _' Smile Emma. But not too wide, or jolly. A smile that tells the partner "I'm enjoying myself" that's the message you need to give...' _Ruby's words came to my head. Even though my eyes are blinded from the deadly flashes, I curved a slight crooked smile and forced my eyes to open.

I took a breath as Jimmy and I finally stepped off the red carpet. We entered the building. The party is absolutely fantastic - the room is blended with a gray and blue color, all the guests dressed in bright new clothing (which seems more like costumes in my eyes), the lights flashing to blue and white, and a large stage poured down on the center stage. Jimmy offered me his arm. He introduced me to some of his friends, and the "people" he mentioned who are willing to help me. I of course, listened but kept to my own plan. Jimmy stayed by my side. This is stopping some of the men to come greet me. When Jimmy and I stood by a bar stand, I was ready to distract him. "Jimmy you should go talk to your friends. I know you come to these occasions for business. You should do what you have to do." "No. I'm not going to leave you alone, Emma. I'll be fine." "Jimmy its okay. Besides, I myself have an urgency to acquaint with some people here. To keep my options open." "But Emma-" I quickly added, "I really enjoyed talking to Professor Cain. His a funny, charming old man. I was going to look for him. But no offense, I want to talk to talk about these professions in private. The future I want to do is something I want to keep as a personal matter." Jimmy gave me a long understanding look. "Alright. But I'll be by the center stage if you need me." "I'll remember that. Thanks Jimmy." "Your welcome. If you'll excuse me then." _'Now Jimmy is out. Let's see what I could fish for.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Killian

Milah sat by me in the bar stand. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's Jimmy Hopper. His one of the top donator in the fundraiser. I'll be right back." I nodded my head, and watched her walk away.

I ordered another shot of a double martini with extra shot of vodka, and lime peels. I took a sip; savoring the sweet, bitter taste. I looked around the room. '_How could anybody have such a splendid time here? It is so dull, and quiet. No matter how loud the music is, or no matter how much I drink this party is a funeral to me_.'

There's no excitement, or any grand scene happening. I rather lay in bed, and sleep early, other than being here. I took another sip of the martini, and stared at the glass dully. I tilted the glass, letting the lime peels slide against the glass. The reflection of myself is someone I still cannot recognize. Ever since, I was sixteen, I spent five years sailing with my friends. I lived on my sweet baby as long as I could remember...Also, a girl who I treasured with all my heart. Before, she left me broken hearted to another rich man. Her abandonment led me to who I am today. But no matter how many buildings I own, the numbers of fancy suits I buy, or how big my house is it'll never bring my girl back to my side again. I guess that's one of the reasons why I force myself to desire the presence of women. To reassure my fear once women respond to my pleasures. But, it just never seems to enough for me...

I stared at the glass for a long moment, until something caught my eye. The reflection of my glass turned to a slight red color. I lifted my head. I turned my head, following the red light. A woman dressed in a gorgeous red dress took her entrance down the stairway. She's a goddess. A dream that I never thought I could see with my own eyes. The skirt of her smooth dress made a wave from the cool breeze. Her golden blonde hair in a careful loose bun, a few lock of hair touching the side of her curved white neck. Those lips...Those lips painted like the kiss of death, a dark blood like red. She is an absolute illusion, an illusion no man could ever create in his own mind.

My legs forced itself to stand up. I pushed the stool back, and walked over to her. I never felt this way to a person in my life. Mostly, it is the women who experience this toward me. I now know how they feel. The beautiful goddess stopped at the dance floor, getting a glass of champagne from a waiter. I walked over to her side. _'She's very unfamiliar. I never seen her in any of the guest list. Milah couldn't possibly forgotten to write down all the guests' name. That'll be absurd. Milah never forgets things_.'

She took a slow sip of the champagne. I stood impatiently beside her. She stared at the dance floor with a dull look. I guess I'm not the only one who agrees about this disagreeable party. I reached my hand to touch her shoulder, but a man came up to her. I quickly turned around, and listened to their conversation. "Emma. There you are? I was looking for you." _'Is she taken? Hopefully, not. This man looks like she randomly picked in a library.'_ "I was going to find Professor Cain. But I just couldn't seem to find him. And the dance floor distracted me a little." Her melodic voice is a sweet, and a little low tune. Such heartwarming it is to look at her, and listen to that lovely voice.

"If you find the dance floor more interesting. Would you like to dance?" 'Please say no. Please say no.' I could feel her blood red lips curved to a smile. "Oh, Jimmy you always been the gentlemen. I love to. Let's go." '_Crap_.' Once I heard the two of them walked their way to the dance floor, I turned around. I watched with such high satisfaction at her smile, her arms slowly waving in the air, and her hips dancing along with the loud music.

I need a distraction to this man. I looked around, and luckily found Milah still looking for this Jimmy Hopper. Well I found him for her. She usually hates me using her to capture women's attention. But this is strictly an emergency.

I rushed my way over to her. I wrapped a arm around her shoulders and dragged her to the dance floor. "Killian, what are you doing?! Let me go?!" She hissed with a low voice. I hushed her. I whispered to her my plan. She stopped me, and faced me. "I'm not going to be your little back - up again Killian. I thought we discussed this." "Just one night." "Killian." "I found the man you were looking for. So can't I not be rewarded with this one request." "You been using those words for ten years to me. Your thirty - one Killian. Learn to grow up. And get your favorable girls with your effort, not others'." She turned around. I looked at Emma. She's smiling, and twirling around with that Jimmy guy. I turned my attention back to Milah in desperation. "Please Milah. I'll give you a raise." "I don't care, Killian." "I'll remodel your office." "Again, I don't care, Killian." "I'll invite your ex - husband to our club for the rest of your life." She finally stopped. 'The ex - husband thing apparently seems to be very effective on her.' She turned around and walked forward. "You owe me one. Give me a big fat check after this." "Deal." She walked to the dance floor. I followed her from behind.

Milah walked toward Jimmy and Emma. As Jimmy twirled her around, Milah tapped his arm, and shooed him away from the dance floor. In a quick speed, I grabbed Emma's hand, and twirled her around close to me. Her back facing me. I grabbed her hands, making an X with her arms. She craned her neck. "Who are you?" "The question is, who are you? I'm the owner of this building. And I never seen you in the guest list." "Oh. You're Killian Jones. I heard a lot about you." "Well, I'm pleased to hear that. Were they all good things." "Sort of. Now what did you do to my friend?" "Well, _my_ friend led him away."I couldn't help to lean my face closer to her delicate skin. Her scent is so comforting, and sweet. Nothing like strong, intoxicating perfume or deodorant. I could feel her flinching a little as I leaned my face so close to her shoulder.

"Your a delicate creature." "I'm not. And I could prove it to you if you could let me dance facing you." I whispered in her ear. "Now that's no fun, darling."

_**Hey, guys I love music. But I don't know your favorite music. So just imagine with one of your favorite music as you read this. Wait for the next chapter that'll I'm going to write next tonight.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for your encouragement. Okay I won't give up. But I am really busy this week. I know its been a long time. But you have to understand the situation I'm in. My schedule is packed. I'll try to post at least two or three chapters this weekend. I'm sorry. But a twelve year old sometimes have to do her homework, and her studying. Because fanfiction has been really addicting, I haven't been focusing on my work. So please understand my awesome followers, and other fantastic readers. You all rock! Really. Thank you so much. And from the following week, it will be more supportive if you all posted reviews about some more ideas. Because I really have some ideas in my head now. Thanks for understanding again. Bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay guys. No offense, I love you all. But all your impatience is really making things difficult for me. Seriously. I am glad you guys like my story, but I really appreciate if you all just be patient. Because I'm really busy with a lot things. I have a project to finish with Physical Science. I have unfinished homework. And my boyfriend recently dumped me. So, really be a little patient. Please...Thank you so much. You all are the best. So I'll give you a chapter. And sneak peek the Mad Hatter/Jefferson will be on the story. Thanks to someone...you know who you are...gave me the idea to put that character. I'm trying to add it in the party Emma is attending right now in this chapter. She'll be in other parties Killian will encourage her to go to, and you'll see more of Jefferson till then. Well, enjoy guys. And by the way, I'm not angry or annoyed or anything. I'm happy you all enjoy this. **_

Emma

His touch irritated me, I was so tempted to scratch his eyes out. But I forced myself to take it anyway. "You seem dreadfully quiet." "I'm trapped in the arms of a stranger. What am I suppose to say? That I'm flattered?" "You somehow caught my eye, that's all." He leaned closer to me. he wrapped his arms, closing my waist to him. He leaned his chin on my shoulder. "Look around. What do you see?" "People... Way too over - dressed people." "That's my point. Regardless, of their five hundred dollar dinner jacket, or a two hour manicure doesn't change their appearance by my eyes. But you...Your different." _'Is this man for real? Are people suppose to reach up to his standards to get along with him? There is no way this man is going to be my package for me and Henry. __**A womanizing + schmuck +/- possibly alcoholic = to a club owner - Killian Jones. **__No way. His not the one.' _

"So I guess I should be leaping for joy that I reached up to your high expectations." I grabbed his arms, and yanked them off me. I turned around to face him. "Look, pretty boy. You're somehow good - looking, and reach up to _my_ standards. But honey, I'm not interested. Thank you for the lovely dance. Good - bye." I walked away quickly before he had the chance to stop me. Thankfully, that Milah woman grabbed his arm to talk to him.

_'Whew! At least, now that's over.'_ I walked through the crowd of guests, searching for Jimmy. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. I walked a little further to the bar tending section. I looked around. "Where are you Jimmy?" I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Without warning I tripped on my heels. Someone grabbed my arms before my body collapse on the cold marble floor, and pulled me up. I looked up. Its a man. A handsome man, possibly my other target.

He pulled me up to my feet. He looked at me with those soft blue painted eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Thank you so much." "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine, really." His eyes lowered down at my dress with an arched eyebrow. "I stained your dress." I lowered my eyes on my dress. 'Yes! Ruby will be so mad, I don't have to wear it anymore. Thank you my man.' But I must play low key (a.k.a. shallow, rich guest). I looked at the stained area on the bodice of my dress. "Oh no..." I mumbled. He removed a handkerchief out of his visible breast pocket. I looked up. "I'll ruin the fabric." "Well, I already ruined yours. I guess we're even." I couldn't help but smile. I took the handkerchief, and wiped the fresh liquid off the fabric as best as I can.

"I apologize about that." "No its okay really um..." "Jefferson." "I'm Emma." He took my hand and gave it a light shake. _'At least this one didn't grab me in his arms. Thank goodness.' _

Jefferson is a very handsome man, and seem naturally agreeable. His light brown hair are like freshly grown dry grain, his skin is silk smooth and bright, and his sense of style is very interesting - a gray dress shirt embroidered with a unique pattern of black coffee beans, a lightly black vest embroidered by the same pattern with a dark scarf tied around his neck, a smooth ironed black pants, and a tall stovepipe hat with a orange fabric tied around the waist of the hat. I grinned at his hat. "What an interesting choice to wear in a party?" Jefferson smiled. "I have my own styles as well. Hats are part of my passion." "I think that's very honest. I'm actually glad I met you. I almost had one of the worst nights of my life." "Worse than me spilling my drink on your dress?" "Yes, much worse then that. A man hit on me. And his the owner of this club." Jefferson chuckled. "Ah. You mean Killian." My smile disappeared. "You know him?" "Well, yes I do. He's my childhood friend. I'm sorry for his misbehavior." "No its fine." "Emma, I really feel terrible of what I done to your dress. May I buy you a drink?" "Yes. That'll be nice. Thank you."

~ Jefferson is unlike anybody I ever met. His just like me. His just one of_ my kind_; the ones who wait for buses in the cold rain to find jobs, being in a tight budget by eating ramen noodle every night, and taking your kid to school even though they're hungry or need supplies. I feel so positive that Jefferson is no longer my target, he is the sheath for the arrow I will plunge through him. I just hope he truly is the husband, and the provider I hope to achieve.

I laughed so hard while Jefferson continued his story about his trip to Italy. "I'm serious, a 35 pound statue fell on my foot. I was so close to scream out the dictionary of swearing. But it took me three seconds to realize I was near a church. I'm serious, the priest was looking right at me when I opened my mouth." I clapped my hands, and let out another hard laugh. Jefferson laughed along with me.

I took a few long breaths to stop the pain in my stomach from laughing. "Jefferson, that is the most amusing story I ever heard. Whew...I can't catch my breath." Jefferson took a sip of his Scotch.

My knuckles are frozen stiff, I can't feel my hands. I placed my drink down, and rubbed my hands together. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" "Here, let me warm those hands for you." He took my hands with both of his, and he lifted them to his mouth. He huffed warm breaths on my icy hands. It was really awkward at first, but his soft eyes really melted that uncomfortable, insecure feeling out of me.

"Is that better?" He huffed another warm breath. "Much better." Jefferson smiled, but didn't stop warming my cold hands. "I see you two are finally acquainted." A voice interrupted us. The two of us turned our heads to the person. It's Killian. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I am dying to shrug it off, but I remained silent.

"Jefferson, what do you think about this one? Quite a character she is, isn't she?" "Indeed, Killian." "Emma you seem to be a magnet to my best guests. How about you come to my other party held next week? I'm sure Jefferson here would love to see you again." He gave Jefferson a look. But Jefferson ignored him, and paid more attention to me. "That would be nice. I guess. If you'll excuse me. I must go find my friend. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jefferson. I had a wonderful time." Jefferson gave me a light squeeze, and placed a quick kiss on my hand before he let go. "Until then, Emma." Killian gave Jefferson a nasty snare. He looked at me, as if he expected me to say something back. "Killian. Good - bye. And tell that assistant of yours that she really deserves a raise. After all she did what she had to do for you to have the perfect spot to hit on me." Killian opened his mouth to protest, but I walked away nothing but amusement left inside of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian

This girl is something. She has more than just an elaborate character. She's fickle. Stern. And not a bad dresser. Something that I have never been willing to risk with a woman. But I am still willing to push myself to get this woman.

Once Emma walked away, I was willing to catch up with her. But Jefferson grabbed my arm. "Like you said Killian, she has quite a character. And what she just did right now, is a sign called rejection. Just leave her alone." "Let go of me. You had your turn with her. I would want mine." "You just did. And her response to the result was not a pleasant opinion. Admit it, Killian. That woman hates you." I yanked my arm off his grasp. "Stay out of my way Jefferson. Go run along, and show off that ridiculous hat of yours."

I walked my way through the large crowd down the dance floor. I could only see a glimpse of her red dress gliding smoothly on the floor by the cool wind. She walked pretty fast, I can't easily catch up with her. Suddenly, she walked to a man. It's that Jimmy guy again. He helped her put her coat on, and the two of them walked to the exit. 'She's leaving. So soon.' I rushed my way to the exit. Emma stood alone by the valid stand. I walked to her. "Emma." She turned around.

"Killian. What do you want now?" "I just wanted to give you the address to the party that's held next week." "Thank you. But I'm not interested." I quickly added. "All my fellow friends will be there." She gave me a still – not – interested look. 'Think Killian think.' "Jefferson will also be there. He always attends all my parties."

Her stern face slowly faded. "Alright. But I still can't. I'm very busy." "With what?" "...Just work...A lot of work." "Work?" Suddenly, Jimmy returned to Emma's side. He turned to me. "Jimmy, this is the owner of this beautiful club. Killian Jones." Jimmy shook my hand. "Ah. Mr. Jones I heard many stories about you." "Oh really?" "Yes, all my clients meet me on the following weekends. Killian this. Killian that. You should really check your voice mails more often. My poor clients grieve for you for years." I clenched my hands to a fist. Emma looked upset, and uncomfortable too.

She took Jimmy's arm. "Let's go, Jimmy." Jimmy looked at her. "Yes, let's. Mr. Jones. I hope you become a better man to my clients. Good night." He walked to the car. Emma turned to me. "I'm sorry what Jimmy said. He's a psychiatrist. He usually spends his time in the grief center...You see when most of his clients go through emotional and physical pain from that particular..._person_. Like, a man taking a girl's number and throws it away. He defends them." I simply nodded. "Understandable." "I really apologize, Killian." Her hand patted my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of her hands through my dinner jacket. "Well, I better go. Jimmy is waiting for me." "Yes, of course. Good night, Emma. And I hope to possibly see you in the party." "Yeah. I hope I can too. Good night."

Jimmy drove the car to where the two of us stood. Before she opened the door, I grabbed her arm. "Wait. How do I find you again?" She smiled. "Why won't you ask Jefferson yourself? I gave him my number. Good night, Killian." Her body pulled away from me, she went inside the car. Leaving me full of anger. 'Jefferson this is war, my friend. This is war.'


	11. Chapter 11

Emma

Jimmy and I walked our way up the stairs, passing a sleepy Grumpy. Jimmy walked with me to my apartment room. "Thank you so much, Jimmy. It was something I needed." "Well, I'm glad. By the way, I want to apologize for my behavior tonight. It was completely unprofessional." "That's alright, Jimmy." He gave me a light squeeze on the arm. "Good night, Emma." "Good night." He walked back to his apartment room.  
I opened the door, and walked inside. Henry is asleep. But Ruby is wide awake. She stood up from the chair and tip toed toward me. "How was the party?" She helped me remove my raincoat. "It was…great. I guess." Ruby hung my raincoat in the closet, she turned to face me. "Great? Tell me everything went well as we planned." I nodded.

I walked to the kitchen counter, and sat on the stool. Ruby sat by me. "Well, then how did it really go?" "Well, I brought some attention to the guests. But I wish that didn't happen." "Why? What happened?" When I arrived to the party with Jimmy, I sort of pushed him away. So he left me to talk to some of his friends, and I just walked to the dance floor. After a long moment, Jimmy came back. And the two of us were dancing. Apparently, before he came back to my side, all the men were drinking and talking to women with short skirts. So I couldn't find a decent guy anywhere...Anyway, when Jimmy twirled me, he disappeared. And an unfamiliar man's arm was wrapped around me." Ruby squealed. "Gosh. I wish I was there. Well, who was it? A wealthy, single millionaire? A casino owner?" I placed a finger on my lips to silence her. "Henry is sleeping. Hush." "Well, then tell me already." She whispered. I took a deep breath. It's obvious what her reaction will be once I tell her. "Killian Jones." Ruby yelled out a mute "YES!"

I rolled my eyes. "But I rejected him." Ruby looked at me, shocked. "Are you crazy, Emma? I told you, if you get Killian Jones you're off the hook. But suddenly, you just pushed him away." "I did. And he apparently won't drop it. He even invited me to another party." Ruby squealed once more. "Emma this is perfect. We found your future husband." I shook my head. "No. Ruby, I know that this decision I made is ridiculously impulsive. But I am going to choose a man who will be a good father to Henry. I love Henry. And this decision isn't easy for him. He still loves Bae. And I can't bear to rip that apart from him. Besides, this Killian Jones is no father material to Henry. He probably will be a great caregiver. But a terrible, unfair husband and father. Who knows how many glass of whiskey he drinks. Or how many times he talks with other women. It will make Henry insecure, and disappointed to consider a man like that his father."

Ruby nodded. "Do you still love him, Emma?" I sighed. "...I d-...I just...I can't answer that. I really can't trust Bae anymore. Whether he still loves me or not, I can't give him the trust and love we shared all those years ago. I mean, we been together for ten years. We knew each other so well. But after he left, he left me, our precious Henry, and his old self. I hate him for that. I hate him to hurt Henry. It was hard for me. But Henry was my only concern, he deserves better. A better father then Bae. A better mother, and caregiver then me." Ruby took my hand. "Emma don't punish yourself like this. You're a good mother. You may go through a bumpy trip to work every day, but you still continuously risk it because you would do anything to take care of Henry. That is the definition of a good mother, and a good caregiver."

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Rubes. And thank you for taking care of Henry." "No problem. Besides, you were kind of doing me a favor too. Granny wanted to set me up on a blind date tonight. Your urgent need for babysitting is the only convincing, and acceptable excuse Granny will accept." "Well, I'm glad I helped you a little bit. But why don't you just go on the blind date." Ruby shook her head. "No way. Emma, I know Granny. Including the men she chooses for me. All those men who are arranged to be my date are chosen by my Granny because they all reached her high standards, and her expectations." "Well, she cares about you. She doesn't want you to be lonely." "I'm only twenty – eight. I'm not thirty yet. Once I turn twenty – nine, I'll think about settling down." "Excellent choice."

She looked at the clock. "It's one – thirty. I have another half an hour to kill. I have to go to work at ten tomorrow morning. Granny wants me to pick up her new hat in the post office." Speaking of hats, I forgot to tell you about the other gentleman who I spoke to. And we had quite a...How should I put this? Chemistry." Ruby smiled. "Yesssss. Tell me all about it." "Well, he is a novelist. He travels over four countries per year. And he has a fine passion for hats. I really find the hat he wore tonight quite dashing." "This is great. What's his name?" "Jefferson Stan. I actually really like him. Fortunately, his a close childhood friend of Killian, so I'll probably be able to see him in the party." "But what are you going to wear?" "I'll live with your '30% rich standard outfits.' I could survive, really." Ruby shook her head. "Emma really that isn't going to work out." "It's either that, or I'll just walk in that party without any clothes on." Ruby let out an enthusiastic "oooooo…" "You know that I was just being sarcastic." "It's always an option."

"Yeah, also ending up in jail for walking in public nude." I added. "Brings out the attention." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower, and sleep. So good night, Ruby." "Good night." She stood up from the stool. I walked with her to the door. She gave me a quick embrace. She whispered in my ear. "If Mr. Killian Jones ever invite you to a pool party, I have the perfect bathing suit. But you would really have to be brave enough to wear it." I shook my head. "Knock it off Ruby. I may be disguising myself as a outrageous rich girl. But I'm not going to take my steps that far. Good – bye." I dropped my arms off her. She gave me a you – never – know wink, and turned around and walked toward the stairway.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma

After another long day of work, Henry and I walked to our apartment. We were lucky that Grumpy didn't say anything to us as we walked our way to our apartment room.

I reached for my keys in my pocket as we arrived to our apartment room. But my body is too tired to even budge an inch. "Henry, can you please open the door for me?" Henry nodded and took the keys from my hands. I couldn't help but drag myself like a zombie once Henry opened the door. I closed my eyes as I jumped on the bed. I could hear Henry remove his back pack and jacket.

"Rough day mom?"

"Isn't obvious...Henry, I need some sleep. Wake me up within three hours. I have my shift starting at the diner."

"Okay mom." Suddenly, the telephone rang.

I groaned, and turned over to the other side. "Henry, can you get that?"

Henry walked to the kitchen stand, and answered the phone.

"Hello?...Uh, yeah. Who are you?...Me? I live here...Um, I think you got the wrong phone number. We don't know any Jefferson Stan."

My eyes burst open. "Jefferson?...Wait!" I leaped off the bed and ran toward Henry. He stared at me with shocked eyes as I snatched the phone away from his hand.

"Yes, hello. Jefferson, it is so good to talk to you again."

"Hello, Emma. I'm glad I found out your number. Did Killian call you by any chance?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Well, Killian and I are...No. I mean I am trying...No...How should I say this?"

I sighed. "He the piece of paper I gave you, so he could have another chance to get me. Rodger that."

"Stated correctly. Yes."

"Oh this will be fun. Should I humiliate him like the last time?"

I could hear Jefferson chuckle over the phone. Henry looked at me suspiciously. A look full of disappointment.

"A friend." I mouthed in mute. But Henry just shook his head, and walked away.

"Emma, I know this is much to ask. But please be a little easy on Killian, give the man a chance."

"Why are you helping him, when you're interested in me too?"

I could hear his lips curve into a smile. "You seem like a fascinating woman, and I would love to see where our relationship could take place. However, a writer must always give the chance to the person who created his wealth. Killian offered me a wonderful fame, according to the adventurous years we had on our ship...Please, open up for the two of us."

I don't know what to say. Jefferson is a fair man, I can't imagine a person like Killian to be so generous. On the contrary, I'm not looking for a man who'll be good to me, only good for Henry's future. And two options will give me more open opportunities for Henry and me. So why not?

"...We'll see then. Where is the next party going to be?"

"Killian has an interesting place for this party...Quite shocked me, I may add."

"Where is it?"

"His having his party in his ship."

"A ship? Is it the one you told me about."

"Yes. The ship was his, and our home since high school. We had such a wonderful time. Its odd he wants to use the ship, he would never let anyone get on it. Including me."

I paused for a moment. Henry is still nowhere to be found...Am I really fighting for Henry? Or am I hurting him even more?

"...Okay. I'm in...But I don't really...Well, have anything to wear. I been so busy lately, I don't really spend time shopping."

A sudden enthusiastic gasp rushed over the phone. "Sounds perfect. The two of us could go shopping. I might have the perfect hat for you."

I cleared my throat. "I thought you were playing fair."

"I am. But when it comes to opportunities like this, I wouldn't dream of letting that chance slip away."

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright. I'll meet you...um say Saturday? I have about four hours to kill. You pick the place."

"I'll pick you up from your place. Where do you live?"

'Crap.' I stopped for a moment. I stalled as best as I can by saying long "ummmmm." But I have to find an answer fast.

"I have...Well, I'm not comfortable with men coming to my apartment. So, how about we just meet up somewhere."

"Alright. Come to the department store called Lorbrege. I'll see you at Saturday, 3:30."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks. Bye."

"Good – bye, Emma."

I hung up the phone. 'Henry.' I walked to the corner of the bed, behind the drapes. Henry sat on the floor, his knees crossed to his legs as his arms embraced them close.

"Hey, kiddo."

He didn't dare look at me. I walked closer to his side, and slid down on the floor. "So, you heard that. Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Henry, I know this is hard. But I'm doing this for you. All my full time jobs are not going to help you, or me. Its not enough for us right now, and I'm behind the bills every month. I need to act fast before we lose our home."

Henry fell silent. But his expression melted from the anger.

"Mom. I don't care if we lose our home. I just don't like you being with other guys...Your dad's girl. No one else but dad."

I wrapped my arms around Henry. He accepted my embrace. 'Thank gosh. If he pulled away, it'll break my heart.'

"Henry...I love you so much. And I also love the family the three of us once were...I do admit that there are times I'm furious to think about your dad, but still love him at the same time."

Henry lifted his head at me. "But what Mom? What's the 'but'?

"...The 'but' is...Your dad will always be part of the family...But he and I can't be a married couple anymore, Henry. I always loved your dad, I still do. He and I have so much treasured memories this place... This is the place you started walking, we both complained whose turn it is to clean your diaper..." Henry snorted a laugh.

"Anyway, other memories were like the time your dad got a job at some old clock shop. Boy I hated that place, he keeps telling me to stay home. He's the man, the father, the provider. I always felt save when he said that...But the point is, your dad is not coming back to us. Maybe one day he will. Or another eight years. But right now, its just you and me." Henry looked at me. His eyes deeply locked with mine. And the sight of the first tears fell down his eyes. The last time I saw them was when Bae left with that suitcase on his hand, and a spare of keys for the motorcycle.

"Mom...I miss him so much. I do..."

I rubbed his shoulders as the two of us wept. "Me too. Me too, sweetheart."

"I keep thinking he'll come back. I keep staring at the door, hoping he'll somehow surprise me. And lift me up, like he did when I was three. But he just...doesn't."

The two of us sat there, talking softly and wept. Its something I hadn't shared with Henry for years. It feels good to let the pain out of me. And this emotional feeling between us, tells me Henry is not ready just yet to accept another man in his life. But, his understand the big picture that Bae is really not with us anymore, his long gone. Who knows where he could be. Its certainly nowhere in New York. I hope Jefferson likes children. And for my other _option_, I just want Killian to _behave_. Let's see how that goes on Saturday.

_**Sorry I took so long. Its just really difficult to write two stories. But I really appreciate for you all to continue reading. Again sorry again. Really. Enjoy.**_

_**~ the-skywriter.321**_


	13. Chapter 13

Emma

Saturday.

Henry is still asleep in bed. As much as I want to join him, I have to go to work if I don't want to cancel my little date with Jefferson. This is good, really. Our meeting will give me the opportunity to know more about Jefferson. His so far a charming, fair man, however, I need a decent guy for Henry. Killian will be next tonight. Oh boy.

It's three thirty in the morning. I quickly changed into my uniform, and grabbed my purse. Before I head out the door, I crawled back on the bed, and gave a Henry a kiss.

The shift in the diner is the same. Exhausted customers coming in the door. Some are cranky, others are too tired to notice they're in a diner, not their bedroom. Worst of all, those annoying college boys come here often at four. I guard Ruby as best as I can when those nasty boys come closer to her. I hate such filthy manners, they should know better. Sure, they got into college. However, they shouldn't abandon the proper respect toward adults. Sometimes I just want to kick them out of the diner, and make sure they never return.

I stood by the cashier a couple times, taking turns with Ruby and Belle.

Five thirty. Can't time go by any faster. I have to stay here for six hours. And go to Granny's motel, and start cleaning the roof and the other storage rooms, which will take me three hours. After I meet up with Jefferson, I have to return to Granny's motel and start my night shift.

The blonde college boy lifted his hand.

"More coffee, please."

I sighed. Ruby and Belle are in the kitchen, getting the food for the other customers. I picked up the coffee pitcher, and walked to the table.

"Here you go." I slowly poured the pitcher to the boy's cup.

He smiled at me. "Remember me, cutie."

_'He did not just say that.' _I grinded my teeth tightly together. "Kid...Watch what you say. I'm an adult. Have some respect."

The boys started to laugh. "What cutie pie, I was just complimenting you. There's nothing rude about that. Now can you get me some sugar?"

I sighed, gripping tightly on the handle of the pitcher. "The sugar grater is beside you. Now, I hope you kids enjoy your meal."

When I turned around, the kid grabbed my arm. "Wait hold on a second. I'm not finished with you."

I almost allowed myself to dump the hot coffee all over him. But my boss suddenly appeared, he didn't seem to do anything about this, yet his expression tells me he wants me to walk away without causing any trouble. That is too much to ask, if you ask me.

The kid wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. The other kids started their "ohhhh..."

"Look kid. Stop it now. Your causing a scene."

The kid didn't listen. Fortunately, someone grabbed his arm. It's a man, an old man. He stood carrying a cane, dressed in a black suit with a violet dress shirt, and his gray hair cut short covering his ears.

"The lady said that was enough. I suggest for you gentlemen to get lost. Or sit here politely without being so disrespectful to the waitresses."

The boy grimaced a little as the old man tighten his grip on the boy's arm. The boy soon dropped his arm off my waist, and the old man released his grasp.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss..."

"Emma. I'm Emma."

"Right. What a beautiful key chain you have." I lowered my eyes on the necklace. Bae gave me a key chain the day we planned to runaway together. However, I got to prison for a year while I was pregnant with Henry. Those days were brutal, and painful...

"Thank you. Have you ordered anything? I could be your service."

The man shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm here to see Belle."

"Belle. Right. She's in the kitchen. I'll go bring her out. What's your name, by the way?"

"Gold. Mr. Gold."

I nodded. "Just one moment."

I walked inside the steaming kitchen. Belle stood by the kitchen counter, placing a few plates of food on a tray.

"Belle."

She turned around. "Yeah."

"Belle, someone is here to see you. His name is Mr. Gold."

She gasped. "He's here. Oh today is a good day. Emma I'm sorry, but can you take care of this for me, this is for table three. I have to talk to him real quick."

"Sure. But hurry back."

She nodded. She quickly removed her apron, and placed it on the kitchen counter. And she ran out the door.

I placed the last plate on the tray. Ruby came up to me.

"Why is Belle all so giddy?"

"Oh, someone is here to see her. I think he's her father, or uncle. He looked a little old."

"Probably... Hey, wait. Why are you doing Belle's order? Emma. She threw her dirty work at you again. Didn't she?"

I shook my head. "No she just asked. She wants to talk to that guy outside. Besides, I know what that poor girl is going through. It's not easy when there's so much responsibilities weighing on your shoulders. Believe me. I barely have time with my son... But seriously, cut her some slack, Rubes. She's a college student for crying out loud."

"Well, I guess. Anyway, hurry up with those order, before the customers get cranky"

I nodded. I picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. I carefully walked to table three, and placed the plates down on the table.

"Enjoy. And if you need anything else, please just ask." I walked back to the cashier.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. I could see Belle and Mr. Gold clearly through the glass walls. Belle and Mr. Gold are embracing in each other's arms. But something else happened, she pulled him closer for a kiss. A kiss! Well, looks like this Mr. Gold guy is not her family member. But a boyfriend! Oh good gracious, this girl needs a reality check.

Belle started talking to Mr. Gold. And they soon parted separate ways after another kiss. She soon came back inside the diner.

"Hey, thanks Emma."

It's not easy for me to speak clearly after what I just witnessed. I released a few awkward coughs.

"Um...Yeah...Um any time...Um Be - Belle can I talk to you when our break starts."

She nodded. "Alright."

~ It's nine forty - five. I have a twenty eight minute break. Me and Belle went inside the kitchen, eating some leftovers.

_'How should I say this to her? Belle is a clever girl, yes. But girls get confused when it comes to men. God knows I went through that tragic state, but I had a baby and made a family. It didn't last long. But I don' t have the chance to start all over again. But Belle does. I don't regret having Henry. But I regret giving Henry life when I'm not prepared to be a proper mother. Belle could regret ever being with a man like Mr. Gold. Who knows what kind of man he is.'_

I lowered my eyes down on my food.

"So, you wanted to talk about something." Belle said.

_'Well, here it goes.'_ I cleared my throat. 'Belle. Tell me your relationship with Mr. Gold."

Belle suddenly looked up at me with wide eyes. "You saw us kiss didn't you."

I nodded. "Belle, the man is too old for you. You're only twenty four, and you're a successful doctoral student. Why are you suddenly in a relationship with a man who is twenty or thirty years your senior?"

Belle looked at me. "Emma, I love him. And his not that old. His not a terrible man then you think. And don't worry, really. I took all sorts of precautions. I investigated him. It was an odd idea at the time, but it was very important. It turns out his divorced, he has a son but he hasn't seen him for years. He hadn't been in a relationship after his divorce, either."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He owns a pawn shop."

I took Belle's hand. "Belle. I know its none of my business. But everything your telling me is scaring the crap out of me. There are so many 'ifs' to this relationship."

Belle shook her head. "No there isn't."

"There's plenty. For instance, you say he works in a pawn shop, he could be involved with loan sharks, or owns a mob. Have you ever thought about that? And what your father think of this? No father takes it lightly to the idea of their own daughter dating a man whose the same age as him."

Belle placed her fork down. "You know what, your right. It's not of your business. This is _my_ relationship. My decision. I love him. And that's that."

I still held her hand. I have so much more to say. But when I look at her now, it reminds me the younger version I was back in the past. I said almost the same words to my mom. She didn't accept my decision right away, but since she didn't want to lose my trust in her, she accepted my relationship with Bae. I can't believe she did that. And I don't think I could do it to Belle. But if I don't, she won't be able to trust me as her friend. So here is goes.

"Belle...Okay, then."

She looked at me confused. "Okay what?"

"I mean okay to your relationship. I'm still against it. But at the same time, you are a smart, responsible girl who knows how to take care of herself. Just be careful. Or else I'll do something about it."

Belle smiled. She suddenly pulled me for a hug. "Thanks Emma. You're the first person who ever accepted my relationship."

"Belle, you're like my sister. And as your close friend, I'm warning you to think about raising your relationship to the next level after you graduate and get a job. Or, I'll stop you myself for seeing Mr. Gold again."

I could feel Belle curve into a smile. "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

Jefferson

I waited in the store, looking at a few options. There are many choices that'll look perfect on Emma. I just hope it comes to her taste. After the gorgeous dress she wore at the last party, tells me the woman knows how to talk fashion.

It's three - fifty five. She's a little late. But I could bear it.

After a few more minutes, she arrived. She's dressed in a causal fashion, a simple gray turtle neck beneath a black vest, and a leather black jacket, and simple pair of jeans. Her hair is down, her curls still intact.

She rushed over to me. "Hi. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Not at all." I took her hand, and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

She just looked up at me as I pulled away. "Is this how you novelist greet?"

"Odd, I know. Not as long as you prefer on the lips." Her eyes widened as I pulled her closer. But I stopped myself with a smile before our lips ever had the chance to touch. She slapped me lightly on the shoulder as I chuckled.

"Good one. Anyway, where should we start?"

"You are the lady. Go on and explore."

"Alright."

~ Emma looked around, scavenging a lines of hanged clothes. I searched a few options for her outfit next to her. I frankly like her causal style. It suits her just fine. Her blonde hair really brings out her lovely round eyes. And I just love it when she smiles. But she looks dreadfully exhausted, I could see the dark circles beneath her eyes and how she shakes her head couple times to wake herself. She must be a workaholic.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, you alright?"

She looked up at me with those half awake eyes. "Yeah. I'm alright...You know what, I have a confession to make. I'm not exactly a fashion girl. I'm really ordinary when it comes to clothes."

"The dress you wore at the charity ceremony sure didn't look ordinary."

"My friend chose that for me. She has great taste in clothes. Anything that catches her eye, she won't hesitate to buy it."

"Perhaps I could invite your friend sometimes in these fashion alert situations."

Her expression suddenly changed. She shook her head. "No. No. No...No...No. Don't. If you shop with her, she won't be afraid about the numbers on the tag. Trust me, your wallet will be half empty when she picks just one outfit."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the tip. Okay. You don't know the fashion. That's okay. Because I know its language. So I'll choose the outfit for you. Just tell me what you want."

"Something simple and comfortable. And that doesn't really expose too much skin. Remember the last dress I wore? I felt so...cold and naked like a plucked chicken. I don't want to experience that again."

"Oh yeah. I never had the chance to take your dress to the laundry."

"Uh...Tha-that's okay. I already took it to the dry cleaner store. I recently picked it up two days ago."

"Oh. I wish I did."

She shook her head. "That's okay." She quickly added.

~ I soon found the perfect dress for Emma. I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to the fitting room. I opened one of the curtains.

"Step inside."

Once she did, she just looked at me in confusion. I handed her the dress.

"Try this on, and come out once your finished changing. "

She took a closer look at the dress. "Well, I like it. Especially the color."

"It's a cocktail dress."

Her eyes widened. "Wow. Um I don't do cocktail dresses.

I lifted my hands to protest. "Now. Don't back down yet. It's a Victoria Beckham style look. Look at the two separate colors - the white and blue. It's a simple, yet beautiful dress. First try it on, and I bet you'll like it more than me."

She opened her mouth to speak. But I quickly closed the curtain. "Just try it. I'll wait out here."

After a long moment, the curtain opened. I lifted my head. Emma looked stunning, just stunning. The dress is a white and blue color crossing together, the fabric lightly tight and the skirt touching against her knees. I walked to her side.

"Now can I kiss you. You look just perfect."

She smiled. "Alright. I guess I admit that this dress is pretty... okay."

"Well, this is the dress for you. Let's buy it."

She closed the curtain. "Alright. Give me a minute so I could change."

After she came out, I waited for her by the cashier. But something was missing.

"Where's the dress?"

Emma sighed. "You know what I forgot my wallet. Let's just go."

"Nonsense. I'll pay for it. Besides, I owe you after the stain I made on your other dress."

She gasped. "No. Jefferson, I don't want you to do that."

"It's on me. No guilt or apology is needed. Now bring the dress back. I made reservations for the two of us at a delightful restaurant for lunch."

~ We arrived to the restaurant. I could see Emma "awe" as the waiter escorted the two of us to our table. He took both our coats, and left.

"This place is beautiful."

"I sometimes come here when I run out of ideas in my book. Unfortunately, this place gives me fresh new ideas for my hats."

"How is your hat business?"

"It's not really a business, it's more like a hobby."

The waiter soon arrived. "What would like to start with, sir?"

"Perhaps, a cool bottle of champagne. And a bit of caviar."

The waiter gave him a quick nod. "Very good sir." He left the table.

"So what do you do for a living?"

She sighed. "I was afraid you were going to ask that. I work at a restaurant full time. I'm not going to tell you any further than that."

"What do you do?"

She placed a finger against her lips. "A secret. Just consider me as the mysterious girl you were recently acquainted with in your friend's party."

"If your describing yourself as Cinderella secretly attending the ball, I definitely agree."

She started to laugh. "You are quite a charmer, aren't you?"

"When it comes to a beautiful woman I'm interested in, then yes."

The waiter returned back to our table. He placed a large white plate on the table arranged with a few small roasted potatoes, stuffed elegantly with black caviar. He opened the bottle of champagne, and carefully poured the bottle on our glasses with a white towel. He then, placed the champagne in the ice bucket.

"Have you ordered anything yet, sir?"

"Give us a minute."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Emma looked at the caviar with a frown. I couldn't help but smile by this reaction.

"You never tasted caviar, have you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not a vegetarian. But eating fish eggs is just too cruel to do."

"They are actually delicious. One of the reasons why I like this restaurant, is that they serve their food by the same way like other restaurants, yet embellish their taste-buds. Now, caviar is usually served by itself or with fine crackers or light pastries. However, eating with a potato really gives the advantage to savor the taste. And we need a bit of vodka for you. Usually, beginners should try eating caviar by itself, with a bit vodka while your chewing the delicate taste...Oh waiter."

She smiled at me. "You know the details quite well."

"Enjoy it. I'm a total nerd at everything."

The waiter walked up to us. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring us a fresh bottle of vodka, and two glasses."

"Of course, sir." The waiter walked away.

I picked up the menu. "I hope your hungry."

She picked up the menu, too. "Starving...Um the mushroom risotto sounds good."

"Good choice. I'll have the black pepper chicken with a side of buttered asparagus and a bit of mashed potatoes."

The waiter returned with the glass of vodka. He placed it beside Emma.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes we are. Ladies first."

Emma's lips curved into a smile. "Thanks. Um, I'll have the mushroom risotto."

The waiter scribbled down on his notepad. "Very good, miss. And you sir?"

"I'll have the black pepper with both the sides - mash potatoes and buttered asparagus."

The waiter scribbled down once more. "Alright. Your food will arrive soon." He took the menus from us, and walked away.

I scooted my chair a little closer. "Okay. I'm curious. And I was a little impatient to ask you."

"What is it? You can ask me anything."

I bit on my lower lip, and stopped myself for a moment. "This isn't exactly what most guys would ask you, especially on a date...But...um...Do you happen to like children?"

Emma's smile disappeared. I quickly added. "It was just a question."

"Jefferson, do you have children."

"Just one. I have a daughter, her name is Grace."

"Grace. What a beautiful name. What happen to your wife?"

"She passed away a long time ago...It's a long story."

Emma took my hand. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to be a single parent."

I arched an eye brow. "You have a kid too?"

She slowly nodded. "I was going to tell you at the right time, but I guess right now is better to spit it out. I have a son. His name is Henry."

"How old is he?"

"Henry is turning twelve this year."

"My little Grace is a year younger."

"She must be a beautiful little girl."

"She is. She's my angel...You know, I don't want to pride. But what happen to your husband? Did he pass away?"

Emma took the champagne glass, and took a small sip. "Bae and I weren't legally married. But we had a kid together, so the two of us considered ourselves as husband and wife...He left me eight years ago. I hadn't heard from him ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She took another long sip of the champagne.

_'Bae? The name seems so familiar, like I heard it before. But doesn't ring of bell to me.'_ The waiter soon arrived to our table with our meals. Emma released my hand. Even though she let go, I could still feel the warmth and the light weight of her delicate hand on mine. I thought playing fair and square with Killian will be fair. However, I'm more attracted to Emma then I expected.

The waiter carefully placed the plates down in front of us, and left the two of us to eat. The two of us started quite well. I'm relieved Emma is liking this place. I feared it'll be too much for her.

~ She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the caviar. "You know what, this taste pretty good...But the image of little fishes are full in my head."

I couldn't help but chuckle at this response. "Take a sip of the vodka, while the caviar is still in your mouth."

She lifted the glass to her lips, and took a carefully sip. "This taste like cream, and vanilla. Delicious." She soon opened her eyes.

She picked up her spoon and started on her mushroom risotto. She took a bite. "This is really good."

"That's why I come here. I sometimes bring Grace here for special occasions."

"I never bring Henry in these type of places. I'm pretty busy lately, I don't spend much time with the little guy. I actually pity him all the time. I worry about him...His future. What his thinking about every night, and day. It's a real challenge being a single mom."

"I know. I'm on the same page as you. I'll probably be worried sick when Grace becomes an adult. Parents say young children are more difficult, however, when they're older, that's when the real fear starts for parents. Adults have the advantage to overpower their life. That advantage usually gets overhand, and you don't watch over them anymore either. So all you could do is let go of them, and see how they do on their own."

She suddenly lifted her spoon in front of me. "Taste this, and tell me you're not in heaven."

I leaned closer and took a taste. "That is indeed, delicious."

~ After the two of us finished our meals, its dessert time.

Emma leaned back on her chair. "I'm so stuffed. Thank you for lunch. It was delicious."

"Your welcome. But I hope your stomach have some room for dessert."

"It probably doesn't. But I am craving for something sweet. What's on the menu?"

"Oh no. I made it myself...Oh waiter."

Emma folded her hands together. "You made your own dessert for me. How sweet. Thank you."

The waiter arrived back to our table, and handed the bill to me. "Your bill sir."

"Can you bring the package I arranged?"

The waiter nodded, and walked away. Emma looked at the bill.

"Don't worry. I got it."

"Jefferson, how much do you have to pay? I always feel guilty when someone pays other than me."

"It's fine."

The waiter soon arrived with a pink box, he carefully placed it down on the table.

"Can you also bring us extra plates and a knife?"

"Of course, sir." The waiter walked away, back to the kitchen.

Emma took the box. "Wow. It's cold. Is it a ice cream cake?" She opened the pink box. She gasped with satisfaction.

"This looks delicious. Two giant chocolate chip cookies with a thick layer vanilla ice cream in the middle. Boy, you know me well. I am so kicking in for this ice cream sandwich."

"My daughter suggested it. I thought if we have leftovers, you can take some for your son."

"That's so thoughtful. Thanks."

The waiter returned back to our table. He placed fresh plates on the table, and handed the knife to me. I quickly removed my wallet, and took out a credit card. I placed the credit card in the black bill folder, and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you, sir."

I sliced the ice cream sandwich in half.

"Give me a small slice. My stomach is too full with the caviar and the mushroom risotto."

I sliced a small piece for Emma, and placed it on her plate. I sliced a piece for myself, and placed it on my plate. I watched Emma take the first bite.

"This. Is. The. Bomb."

I grinned. A bit of vanilla ice cream is smeared on her chin. I reached my hand to her face, and rubbed it off with the finger tip of my thumb. Emma froze by this gesture.

"You just had something on your chin."

"Thanks."

I placed my hand back down. "Do you mind if I ask you how old you are?"

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh goody. I'm probably older than you."

"I'm turning 30 this year."

"Oh. Well I'm the winner. I'm five years older than you."

"Thirty five is still a young age."

"Thirty four. Going to five next Friday." She took another bite of the dessert.

"You doing anything special."

She shook her head, and placed her fork down. "No. Ever since Bae left, I celebrate alone with my son. Sometimes I sneak to a bakery, and celebrate with just a cupcake and a candle. I really don't see the need to celebrate birthdays. I hate it. It's the day your born, and it tells you that you are growing old. And it never stops. Even when you're dead, the number still continues unstoppably... I sometimes visit my parents for the day. The only reason Henry loves visiting his grandparents is that they feed him better food. I'm a terrible cook. So, I usually buy him takeout food, or something easy, like cereal and mac n' cheese."

"Well, I'm a geek in everything. Including cooking. But there are times my Grace wants to mess me up when I cook. She calls me the Mad Hatter. The perfectionist who always turns everything right and perfect, especially hats."

Emma took a sip of the glass of vodka. "I would love to meet her sometimes...Well, I mean, maybe when the time is right. I wouldn't want your daughter to think of me as another woman who might take her mother's place. I know my son is uncomfortable with me being with other men. He still misses his father."

I took her hand. "I actually discuss this with Grace. She's actually quite excited about possibly having a new mother. She doesn't really remember the times she spent with my wife. But at the same time, I think time will be wise to consider."

Emma placed her glass down. "Well, let's get out of here. I can't eat another bite of this. Maybe we could ask for a to go box, so I could slice the cake in half for you to take for your daughter."

"Yeah. Waiter."

"Yes?" Emma and I both were startled. We had no idea the waiter was still standing by the table.

"I thought you two might need something else. So I stayed. I'll be right back with the to go box you asked for." The waiter turned around, and walked back to the kitchen once more.

The two of us let out a long laugh.

"That guy deserves a little more cash for his tip." Emma requested.

"I'll remember that."

The waiter soon arrived back to the table. "Have a good day, sir. Miss." He had our coats on his arm.

I sliced the leftover portion of the large amount of cake in half, and placed the other half in the to go box. The waiter handed our coats to us. I handed the to go box to Emma. I first slipped a twenty dollar bill in the waiter's apron pocket before the two of us headed out the exit.

~ "I had a wonderful time. I hope to see you again tonight at the party. So can you tell me the address where Killian's ship is."

"I was planning for the two of us to go together. If that's alright?"

"That's fine. Besides, I'm not exactly thrilled about seeing Killian again...Well, I better go."

"Good - bye, Emma."

"Good - bye, Jefferson."

I couldn't help it. I pulled her closer, and gave a short embrace.

"Good - bye," I whispered in her ear. After a short moment, the two of us parted ways. I watched her turn away and walked her way down to the sidewalk ._'Killian, I'm sorry my friend. But this challenge will be difficult for you. Sorry again. Deeply apologize, but this girl belongs with me.'_

_**Hey guys. I know this is long But since I didn't update for long I thought it might be nice to update a long chapter. I'm aware that this chapter is mostly about Jefferson and Emma bonding even closer. But remember, this is a Emma/Killian story, and I'm going to put it that way. I need to show that its not going to be easy for Emma to choose between Killian and Jefferson. By the way, check out on the link I made below. It's the dress Emma is going to wear for Killian's party. I know it's a little simple, but remember I want to express her personality. Enjoy guys, you all rock!**_

2012/03/jennifer-morrison-at-michigan-avenue-celeb ration/

_**If the link doesn't work then you could see the link updated on my author's profile. That's what I did to my other story. But it'll take a whole day for it to be official. So be patient. See you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Emma

I ran up to my apartment. I have half an hour to get ready for my night shift. Henry is still on bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Henry. I'm home." I rushed to the closet, and removed my uniform out of my purse and tossed it in the laundry basket. I opened the closet and took out my other uniform.

"Are you leaving again?"

"Yes. Oh yeah, I have something for you."

Henry crawled off the bed. "What is it?"

"Come here."

Henry walked toward me. I handed him the pink box.

He opened the box. "Yummy. Who gave it to you? Because I'm positive the diner doesn't sell these desserts."

I quickly removed my clothes, and put the uniform on. "A friend gave it to me. My friend thought it'll be nice to give you something."

Henry walked to the kitchen, and placed the box down on the kitchen counter. I straightened my clothes, and tied my hair up.

"Who's your friend? Ruby? Granny?"

_'Crap. Didn't think of this one?'_ I cleared my throat. "Um...Just a friend I met back in...high school." I avoided his eyes as I grabbed my coat and purse. But I could feel Henry looking at me, not fully convinced.

"A friend back in high school? Mom, don't lie to me. You're terrible at it."

I can't bear to turn around to face him. He obviously knows who that's from.

I rushed out the door. "Henry I'll see you again within two and a half hours. I have to cancel my shift. Lock the door. Bye."

This certainly would not end well...It's going to take more than time for Henry to accept another father. Oh, Bae how could you leave Henry. Our own son.


	16. Chapter 16

Killian

Milah came up to my desk. "Is it necessary to have this party tonight?"

"It is."

She walked behind me. "Killian, I really don't think you have a chance with that girl. You witnessed how she feels yourself, she's really not interested. But she sure was to Jefferson. Why won't you let the guy take her away?"

"Milah if that's all you have to say, then please leave. I have a few phone calls to make."

Milah placed her hands on my shoulders, and leaned closer. "Killian, if you are willing to catch that girl, then you must work harder to get her. Or else she'll slip away from your fingers."

"Thanks for the advice. Now leave."

"Remember that. Always." She gave my shoulders a light squeeze, and walked out of my office.

I do agree Emma will continuously play hard to get if I don't open up a little. This party is an advantage to get to know Emma more, other than the fact she was that gorgeous woman in the charity ceremony. Apparently, Jefferson seems to be better on that then me. This is indeed, a challenge.

~ It's eight fifteen. The guest began to arrive to my ship. It does feel odd that strangers are on my beautiful baby. But Emma seems to want a little more from a person, other than wanting the attention from a man. If that's what she wants, then so be it.

Milah invited some business sponsors. Of course, she'll always ruin the fun with business. I sometimes wonder why I'm the boss. Why can't she take control?

I'm hoping Jefferson will come alone. If I see him escorting Emma, I will not hesitate to toss him off the ship. He could write about that in one of his books, or maybe make a hat out of seaweed and name it after me.

I stood by one of the bar stands. There is no sign of Emma, or Jefferson. I know Jefferson is coming. He always does. Emma. She probably might take a rain check, but inviting Jefferson manipulates her to attend. I know she loathes me. That's why I must change that loathsome, into a touch of affection.

Milah came up to me with a gentleman around her arms. "Killian, this is Robert Newman. He's the CEO of the top fashion company, Mode. He and I are having a pleasant conversation about an upcoming black and white charity ball. He is delighted to arrange the ceremony in your club."

_'Milah my little life saver.'_ I took his hand, and gave it a quick hand shake. "Hello. I am pleased you arrived to my party. I am quite flattered you are interested in my club."

"I have heard positive reviews about your club. My company has been planning this ceremony for three months. But finding the right place is the tricky part."

"Well, I would never hesitate by this request. Tell me. When is the black and white ball?"

"My employees are sending out the invitations once we find a place. The date the chairman chose is the tenth of next month."

"Five weeks. That's plenty of time."

Suddenly, Emma and Jefferson entered. So they were planning to come together.

I turned my attention back to Robert. "Let's do it. Milah will give you my business card. Contact me any time. But will you excuse me, I have other guests to attend to."

Robert nodded. "Of course, nice talking to you." He walked away with Milah.

I walked over to the two happy couple. "Ah. You two came."

Emma's smile disappeared. Jefferson patted my arm. "Hey, Killian. Emma didn't know the address to get here, so I brought her with me."

"Well, I'm glad you two came. It's good to see you again Emma."

She just gave me a nod. "Yeah, it is."

Jefferson released his grasp on Emma's arm. "Will you excuse me? I'm going to get a drink. You want anything, Emma?"

Emma spoke with her eyes closed. She looked terribly exhausted. What does this woman do every day?

"A double martini...Very...very dry. No olives." Jefferson turned away and disappeared.

Emma's eyes were still closed, she looks like she going to fall on her face. I placed a hand on her back, and grabbed one of her wrist.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "I'm a little tired, that's all."

"Hey, you should sit down. Come on."

"What about Jefferson?"

"He'll find us. He knows this place like a book." I led her inside the little cabin. I lowered her down carefully down on one of the beds.

She opened her eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

I pulled out a chair, and sat by her. "You don't look fine. You look exhausted. What were you doing all day, anyway?"

"Work. Just work."

"Since you can't stand up, just rest for now."

The two of us remained in the room in for a long, awkward moment. But surprisingly we seem to communicate better, we began to talk without exchanging "BUZZ OFF" faces to one another from the pass fifteen minutes. This is the first time I ever had a comfortable conversation with her.

"So did you always wanted to become a club owner?"

I folded my hands together, crouching my back forward to talk to her more clearly. "No. But it was something that tempted me to become. Someone led me to become what I am."

"Your father?"

I chuckled. "My father was an annoying, lousy alcoholic. All he ever done was drink, which was why my mum left me..."

Emma's eyes suddenly melted. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. I really don't need any sympathy about that. My father drank, and drank. No matter what. Whether the sun was still up, or down. I watched him drink all those full bottles till the day he died. But before his death, I had a sweetheart back home. She kept my spirits up."

Emma smiled. "So there was a little sweetness in your past. What happened? You two got hitched or what?"

"Close. We ran away together. When my father died, I used up his life insurance to buy this ship. It was worth every penny, but the adventure I shared with my girl never brought me any regret. I was just a kid. Jefferson soon joined us for two years, then he applied to a university in Denmark. His sweetheart followed him too. So it was just me and my girl – Sarah. Things were perfect the way they were."

"That seems sweet. Why isn't she with you now?"

I lowered my eyes on my hands. "...Her father found us. My Sarah lives like the old rich Rockefeller. Her father owns two oil refineries back in Texas. When he found Sarah and me, he warned me never to see his daughter again. He called me a no good bastard. I agreed with him, but I was crazy about his daughter, I couldn't give up on her...But then she dumped me after a month. There were no sign of tears or anything when she said that straight to my face. I followed her everywhere, which lasted for a year. I kept telling myself this is all her father's doing, not hers. I followed her everywhere in public – candy stores, the mall, her school, and watch her out the window. But I never heard a peek about me, even when she's alone in her room. I was heartbroken...And felt like a nobody. That's when I had this greed to become rich. Maybe then, she'll rush back to my arms. This is when I met Milah. This is a silly story."

Emma sat up, and her eyes never left me. "No its not. Continue, I would like to hear it."

"Well, I was in Miami. I pulled my ship over, and went to a nearby seven eleven. I was hungry, so I bought a treat for myself. I saw Milah there, I didn't know her at the time. I stood by the cashier, after I paid for my food, Milah walked pass me. I turned around in time to notice her dropping something on the floor. I called after her, but she was already outside. I picked it up, it was a lottery card. She was already gone. So I just scratched it with a quarter for fun. That was the day I won five million dollars. And I started some business, it worked out quite better than I expected. I went back to Sarah. She wasn't home. The maid in the household came up to me. She told me Sarah is at the church, attending her wedding. That was the day I officially erased Sarah from my heart. I keep hoping my love for her is still inside me. But there isn't, not even little bit."

Emma nudged my shoulder. "Hey, I think it was brave for you to open up for me. But don't get all emotional and everything...It's not sexy, and sure isn't you."

Her hands lowered down to my wrists. "I understand what it's like losing someone. I was in that state years ago. But you got lucky to live your life with such grand luxury. Me. My life took its course the complete opposite."

I looked straight at her lightly pale hands. It felt so warm, and comforting. I feel the need for her to never let go of that hand.

She suddenly released her grasp and stood up from the bed. "Well, let's not just sit here. Give me a tour around your ship."

I took a breath, and pulled myself up. I wrapped an arm around hers. "Right this way. This cabin is bigger than you think."

_**By the way guys. I posted a link on Emma's dress on my author's profile. Anyway, enjoy.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Emma

The place is quite shockingly beautiful. Killian opened a door next to a couple beds in the corner. Inside, it's a bright large room with a chandelier on the ceiling, fine furniture arranged by the fireplace, and...a piano. Yes, very shocking.

I walked beside the piano. "You play the piano. A club owner. A demanding womanizer. And have a friend who loves writing, and likes to greet people by French kissing. What other surprises do you have, Mr. Jones?"

Killian came up to my side, and opened the piano. He sat down on the long piano chair, and placed his index fingers on the keys.

"Perhaps I could play a little something for my lady."

I folded my hands, and leaned against the piano. "Oh, please entertain me. I am thrilled to be your audience."

I watched intently as his fingers pressed against the keys. Its like watching a graceful ballet recital just dancing its wonderful art on stage. Killian gave me a few glimpse, his green eyes warm me to butter toast. This is something I hadn't felt for so long.

While his fingers continued with the song, he suddenly spoke up. "Do you know how to play?"

I shook my head. "My mother didn't see anything bright about me when I was a child. I have zero experience, you be surprised."

"Come over here."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Come over here. I'll show you a little magic trick. Tonight, Emma you are going to play the piano like a pro."

I laughed. "No thank you. It'll take a miracle to do that."

But Killian released one of his hands, the other still playing. His free hand grabbed one of my hands, and led me to his side.

"Take a seat. I'll show you the magic."

I can't seem to stop laughing. _'Let's see how this turns out.'_

"Alright."

His free hand joined the other hand. "Place your hands on top of mine, and spread your fingers out loosely."

I didn't do it immediately. I couldn't help but look at him uncertain to take that step.

Killian just chuckled, amused. "I won't bite. Tonight I'll be a gentleman."

I licked my lips. After a long moment, I slowly placed my hands on his. I could feel my hands turn cold, and dead. Although, Killian has all the credit to play this beautiful song, it does feel like I'm the pianist and I'm actually playing like I know what to do.

"A smile I see. Now that wasn't so bad." I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke. I had no idea that we were sitting so close.

I shook my head awake. "This is a nice song. I like it. What's it called?"

"This song is just something my young colleagues seem to enjoy. It's called Numb. Just the piano version from the band Linkin Park."

"It's a nice touch...You know, I actually feel like I'm playing this piano. This is kind of cool."

Killian smiled. "Now that's what I want to hear."

The song soon came to a close. I never felt so disappointed in my life. I actually feel so... warm and really enjoyed myself in that short moment.

"Your hands are so cold."

I lifted my head, not realizing my hands were still one top of his. I quickly put my hands away, and folded them together. But Killian took my hands, warming those marble frozen skin. He lifted them to his lips, and huffed warm breaths. His eyes looking up at me as his breath huffed on my hands. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. It was Jeff – I mean new."

"It looks perfect on you. You alright, though? You look a little flushed." He lowered his hands, and reached for my face. He brushed a lock of my hair to the side. If I never felt the same way toward Killian like I do now, he would be on the floor crying in pain. I would seriously break every bone on his hand. Its quite fortunate my feelings changed. Very quickly.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The two of us turned our heads. Its Jefferson. He stood there holding two martini glasses.

He took a sip of his glass. "It took awhile to find you two. I got your drink."

I cleared my throat. I quickly pulled my hands away. I stood up from the chair.

"Uh yeah, thanks Jefferson...Um uh th – thank you, Killian. It was really cool you showing me around."

Killian just nodded.

Jefferson took out his hand for mine. "Let's go upstairs. Come on."

"Right. Okay. See you around, Killian."

He just nodded again without looking at me.

I walked slowly to Jefferson, taking guilty steps like I'm taking the walk of shame. I refused to allow Jefferson to take my hand. He tried to wrap an arm around me, but I dodged it by taking the glass from his hand. This is definitely a miracle day, all this happening within twenty one hours.

_**The song I chose is called Numb. It really got me. You could find this on Youtube, so you won't find any trouble to find this. Anyway, enjoy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Emma

The evening did not end well. It took me all the effort to head home without Jefferson following me. Killian greeted me good bye when Jefferson left me to get his car from the valid. It was short, but I knew that he regret that moment we had back in the cabin, did not go on any further.

I arrived home. Grumpy just sucked on a toothpick, watching with those devilish eyes.

"You had a nice evening. Are you trying to manipulate other men to take you home now?"

"Shut up Grumpy! I'm sure you wife is doing the same." Again I crossed the line. But its so hard to watch your mouth in front of Grumpy, you just want to grab one of his hands and make him choke on it.

Grumpy walked up to me. He spat the toothpick out of his mouth. "What did you say to me, girl? I guess the last time we fought wasn't enough for you."

I didn't back away. I know I should be running to my apartment room. But I hate to show weakness in front of Grumpy. He always looked down on me, and judge me so harshly with that horrid tongue of his.

I stood there firmly. "You hear me clear as a bell. Or are you just going to that old age, losing your hearing?"

Grumpy started rolling up his sleeves. "You know missy. I am just full of fury!" He rushed toward me, and a punch hit straight on my face. He grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me against the wall. He shook me wildly, my head banging hard against the wall till large drops of blood fell down my face.

His dangerous dark eyes looked straight at me. The grip of his rough hands tightening harder on my shoulders. "I try so hard to hold myself together, missy. But no, you always push me to do this."

"Oh please, Grumpy. You never try to fight that terrible temper of yours. We all have a situation. We all have something negative about ourselves. But you have no right to judge me so coldly."

Grumpy snared at me. "You do the same all the time."

"I'm trying to prove a point. How do you feel when I judge you? I certainly don't feel relieved when I do it, because it is not my business, and I don't know if it is true. Your marriage is your business, your personal life. Even though your wife is gone, your marriage is still real and it happened. But how dare you judge me in such a way. You don't know what I go through, every night. I have a kid. I have two lousy jobs that barely keeps the bread on the table. I have no rest to feel eased that everything is okay. And I can't even support a little happiness for my son. I'm always tired, and upset. I always leave the house, worrying if my son is alright at home. I look desperately at the increased rate of our bills..."

Grumpy just looked at me. The same expression is still remained on his face - anger and annoyance. However, I could see a vague understanding in his eyes. He slowly released my shoulders. He just stood there, giving me a long look. And just turned around and walked back to his small office.

~ I wiped the blood off with the sleeve of my jacket. The lights are not on, so Henry could possibly be asleep. I adjusted the key to the door knob, and opened the door.

Henry is still awake. He got off the bed and walked up to me. I lowered my head slightly, and walked quickly to the bathroom.

"Hi mom." He already changed into his pajamas.

"Hey, Henry. Just give me a second. Okay? I need to take a shower. I have my shift starting in fifteen minutes. I don't have time to sleep for awhile. But I'll stop by at home at three thirty. Don't forget to call me before you go to school. I'll be at the diner." I rushed inside the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

I turned the shower on, and removed my clothes. I stood there, letting the warm water wash the blood off my skin. I tried my best to wipe the blood off, but it keeps oozing out unstoppably. I ripped a roll of toilet paper, and blocked the scar on my head. I brushed my teeth fiercely as one of my hands pressed on the roll of toilet paper. I rinsed, and splashed some cold water on my face. The blood reached deeply through the thick layers of the rolled up toilet paper. So I ripped a fresh pair, and pressed it on my scar.

I opened the door, and speed walked to the closet. I took out my uniform and carefully placed the dress inside the closet. Henry laid on the bed, reading his book. Suddenly, I feel terribly dizzy, I could feel the nausea starting. My lips turned dry as I slowly removed the dress. I have this urge to lie down. But it feels like the bed is thousands of miles away from where I'm standing. I instantly fell to my knees.

Henry looked up at me. "Mom? Mom, you alright?"

I tried to nod. But my head feels too dry and light headed I can't even shake my head. Henry got off the bed and walked to me. His hands touched my shoulder.

I forced words to escape my lips. "...Henry don't touch me...I don't feel so good. Just give me a moment."

Henry kneeled down beside me for a long moment. The nausea soon passed, but my body still feels weak. But I pushed myself to stand. Henry protested for me to stay home and rest. I worked like this for eight years, these symptoms are not uncommon. If I could risk the difficulties all those years ago, I could do it again for another eight years.

It was a challenge to change to my uniform, but Henry continuing to speak pushed me to hide the pain. I grabbed my apron and put it in my purse.

"Goodbye, Henry. Go to bed. And I'll ask Ruby if she can come over."

Henry looked at me with those concerned eyes. But I just forced myself a smile, and kissed his temple. "Bye, I'll see you soon." I walked out the door.

**Sorry I took so long. It's really risky balancing my schedule and my favorite activity. But I hope you all enjoy. Now this is when I want you to take a closer attention to Emma. I want to build the undeniable risk, and in the end a solution. Enjoy you guys, and you all rock!**

**P.S. I want to make an announcement to the people in Boston. I recently heard there was a bomb explosion in a marathon somewhere in Boston. I was so shocked by the numbers of people immediately taken away from the paramedics. I hope all the injured people in that marathon will soon recover. And I also hope the police will resolve that situation as soon as possible. Anyway, I wish for all of you the best. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

Killian

From the pass few weeks, I only met Emma a few times. Although, it's not an everyday routine, our relationship is pleasantly going well. Jefferson on the other hand, just ticks me off. He always interrupts our meeting, and somehow takes her away without showing any effort. However, except for my hatred toward Jefferson, I am a bit more concerned about Emma. All the time we met, Emma seem to _cover_ herself – avoided all the served appetizers, couldn't even drink a sip of champagne, her eyes look half awake, and she excused herself to the bathroom numerous times. I fear the poor girl is sick, terribly sick. It's a curiosity why she's keeping it a secret.

Milah sat on the sofa, puffing on a fresh new cigarette.

I remained seated on my office chair. "You should stop smoking those cancer sticks. They are no good, just a nasty habit."

Milah exhaled a huff. "Funny. The first time I interviewed for this job, you were perfuming the room with smoke and your ashtray was stuffed with cigarette butts. So don't judge the only thing that calms me."

"That was seven years ago. And not to forget, I was just a kid. But I stopped, and you should too. Or the doctors would have to dig a hole through your throat."

Milah inhaled on the light cigarette while its still held between her lips. "I'm pretty luckier than you think."

"You never know how fate could lead you to."

"Oh shut up. How are you and Miss Blondie Mystery going, anyway? I heard Jefferson is rubbing in between you two. Who's the winner, you or him?"

I released a sigh. "I don't know. I wish know too. But the one thing I do know, is that I'm insanely crazy about this girl."

Milah curved a grin. She removed the cigarette from her mouth. "Are you saying you finally found your princess, Prince Charming?"

"Yes. I am. I just wish the Mad Hat Lover will stop rubbing his little nose between us."

"Cut the man some slack, he has a kid after all. It's not easy finding a relationship with someone who's a single parent. God knows what I risked with my son."

I arched an eyebrow, my hands folded together. "What makes you think Emma and Jefferson are getting serious? I know they were pretty interested with each other from the start. But I doubt they would want their relationship up to the next level."

Milah leaned back on the sofa, a playful smirk curved on her lips. "Oh I know for sure those two love birds want a serious relationship. _Very_ serious."

I quickly got off the office chair, and rushed to Milah with unnatural excitement. "What do you know, Milah? Tell me."

"Calm down, kid."

"Just tell me."

Milah inhaled another gush of smoke. "Alright. I was with Robert Newman for lunch. And guess who I spotted. I saw Jefferson dipping his toes with little Miss Blondie. And the air is...Well, _very warm..._."

I glowered in disgust. "Don't use that filthy language of yours. Argh!"

Milah just laughed hysterically. "...Ha Killian, those two were in a good moment. I couldn't stay for long, but I could tell they were having a serious conversation. I swear I heard him say Grace when I waited for the waiter for my coat."

"Why does he have to be Mr. Perfect? He still is even though he's a parent."

Milah sat up straight. "Killian, take a seat."

"Why?"

"Huh. You are just stubborn like my ex. Just sit down, it won't kill you to do so."

She took my hand, and pushed me down on the sofa. "Are you going to give me one of those parent talks? Well, I'm all ears mom."

"Cut the sarcasm, and listen. You said you're crazy about this girl, but have you thought about how you want the relationship to go to. Because Jefferson is a father, he obviously must had told Emma about his background. If she's not a big fan of being with a man who's a father, she would be turning her next option to you. But as you can see, she didn't do that. It must be fun that she's in a middle of a love triangle. I remember I was in it once, except it was between my marriage and my career. And I chose my career. Look at me, Killian. I'm forty seven who got pregnant when I was thirteen. And I raised a kid and got married in a lousy ceremony in Las Vegas before I applied for college."

"Just get to the point."

Milah lowered the cigarette from her lips. "I just did, kid. Emma is a girl looking for a relationship. She's a grown woman, and I am guessing she is searching for marriage material in her man. And you right now, honey. You don't have any of that in you."

I dug my hands in my hair. "Wh – what am I suppose to do then? I never have been with a woman who wants a future, other than just a causal relationship."

Milah stood up from the sofa. She crouched down on the coffee table, and crushed the cigarette butt on the ash tray. "That's for you to decide. I'm not your magical fairy godmother. You said yourself she's the perfect girl, then go get her before someone else sweep her off her feet." She nudged me on the shoulder, and headed out the door.

_'Marriage material. What can I do with something like that?'_


	20. Chapter 20

Emma

Henry remained in bed, his arms wrapped around me as he soundly slept through the dark night. Me in the other hand, cannot bear to lie down. My stomach is on fire, filled with rattling rocks bumping against the inside of my flesh. I bit tightly on my night shirt as trickles of fresh sweat fell down my forehead. I tried to silence my cries, but its not easy when your kid keeps pulling you closer.

I managed to carefully put Henry's hands off me with trembling cold hands. The thunder striking pain in my stomach keeps increasing by every inch I move. But I still forced myself to quietly get off the bed. I leaned my hands flat on the wall, and took small steps to the kitchen. The floor is ice cold, but the temperature matches with the more fresh drops of sweat trickling down my back.

My hands reached to the kitchen counter; my back crouched as an upside down L. I lowered myself down on one of the kitchen stool, and leaned my head down on the counter. The cool surface calms me a little, but doesn't rock the pain in my stomach to sleep. This is not the first time I went through this. I sometimes just spend about three to four hours in the bathroom, and the next day my system will be clear by a snap of a finger. But this time, I think its going to take more than sitting on the floor with a toilet in front of my face.

~ I rubbed my stomach in careful, smooth circles. Not that it helps, but it calms my deep worries of my condition. I hate to get sick. It stops me for going to work, and taking care of Henry properly. Plus, I can't afford to go to the pharmacy; Henry's science project is coming up in two weeks and he needs some supplies. Including, my early payment for the rent; Grumpy is in a foul mood as usual. I guess one of the tenants contacted the police again. I wonder why Grumpy can't respect everyone here.

The fancy oval box is placed below the kitchen counter. I crawled down, and picked it up. I opened the box, and removed the paper wrapping. Inside is the most valuable item I ever owned, not counting the wedding ring Bae stole ten years ago. I lifted the flat black beaded hat, a French beret style with a black fish net veil connected half way on it's front curve.

Jefferson arranged a little celebration for me recently on the day of my birthday. He took me to the top lounge of the Empire State Building. We drank a few glasses of champagne and some delicious "homemade goodies" he made with his daughter; I tossed half of the champagne over my shoulder and hid some of my food in my napkin, my stomach just couldn't take any luggage. Once I blew my candles on the homemade Italiano pizza he made with Grace, he surprised me with this box when I opened my eyes. Its fancy for my taste, but I must say the man has some pretty good taste.

Another strike pressed against my stomach again. Without warning, the box slipped away from my fingers. I instantly fell off the stool and landed straight on my knees. I can no longer hear anything, nor see anything but the darkness of the evening.

I could hear Henry moaning, and slowly putting the sheets to the side. His footsteps started slow, and sped up its pace. His hands touched my shoulders. "Mom! Are you okay? Mom?!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the pain in my stomach just forced out a groan than words.

"Mom! Mom I'm going to find help. Just stay put okay?"

I tried to grab his hand or his ankle to stop him. I can't afford to go to the hospital. To think of it, I don't remember the last time ever going there.

I remained in that position for a while. But the agonizing pain kept me company, and slowed the time. Every two minutes the flesh ripping pain strikes every time I take a breath or move a single muscle. Soon, the door opened and now an extra footstep is heard.

"Henry, call the ambulance now. I'll help your mom get back to bed. Hurry now." I recognize that voice from anywhere.

Hands touched between my legs and supported my back. "Jimmy..."

He hushed me. I just closed my eyes as he slowly lowered me down on the bed.

I could hear Henry dialing 911. "Yes. I need help, my mom isn't feeling well and she needs immediate medical attention...Yes...I have an adult with me, his my neighbor...Please hurry. Please."

~ The ambulance arrived. Half the neighbors woke up and stepped out of their doors to watch what was going on. Two men offered to lift me on the ambulance stretcher bed. But Jimmy insisted to carry me down himself, which was completely unnecessary. But that way it doesn't really cause a scene.

The neighbors watched me as Jimmy walked across the hallway. The two men opened the ambulance truck, and helped me lie down on the stretcher bed. Jimmy sat beside an available seat, and Henry came inside too. The two men stepped inside and shut the doors. One of them removed an oxygen mask out of a case.

I shook my head. "That won't be necessary. I'm not dying, or struggling to breathe. My stomach is just the problem."

The man removed the stethoscope out of a first aid black purse. He placed the ear plugs, and placed the round silver disk on my chest. He listened to my heart beat for a moment, and then pulled away. "Your heart beat is unsteady. Just lie down please, and try not to talk."

I nodded. Henry looked at me. He took my hand, and whispered reassuring words to me along the ride. It was comforting, but it didn't stop the angry "banging" in my stomach. I doubt I'll be able to leave home right away once I go inside that _poison_ hospital.

_**I know its weird Jefferson decided to put candles on a pizza than a cake. But when I was three or four, I celebrated my birthday with a large pizza. It was pretty good, but I was a kid then so I just ate about everything. Hope you all enjoy. I apologize for taking so long. I had been dreadfully busy and now a little sick...I have a little soar throat that's close to recover, my muscles are weak and a little stiff, and my face is burning. But you had been awesome to enjoy my story. Until then...**_

_**P.S. Guys Emma's secret is about to be revealed after just a little more chapters. Maybe one or two. I know most of you are impatient for Killian to find out Emma's secret background. I'll try my best to make it good. Well, see ya.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Emma

The long hours in the hospital was brutal, especially for Henry. The doctor did not leave my side for over two hours. I personally hate doctors, they always get more money in their pockets when there's something wrong with you. Plus, Henry jumps every time the doctor frowns when he continues to look over the my x–ray.

The doctor looked over the stack of papers on the clip board. "Well, Miss Swan our business here is finished. But I must ask you just a few questions and prescribe you something to reduce the swelling for your stomach."

I nodded. _'I'l l do anything. JUST TAKE ME HOME!'_

The doctor removed his spectacles, and placed it in his left breast pocket. "Would you be so kind to tell me what you ate from the following day?"

I sat up a little straight. "Um, well the usual I guess. I always eat the leftovers I pack from the diner. But um...I sometimes stick with gum and just let the sugar fill me up. It works like a charm."

The doctor nodded. "Do you ever eat when you return home from work?"

"Of course." _Not. Like I'm ever going to say that in front of my son. There's always risks to accept being in a position where I am; a mother, a waitress, a maid, a hypocrite.' _

The doctor lowered his clip board. "Alright that would be all. Henry, how about you go and buy something to eat with Jimmy."

Henry nodded, he got up from the chair and left with Jimmy. The doctor came up to me a little closer. "Miss Swan, please tell me exactly what you ate from the following day. I could tell you are unable to tell me the truth due to your son's presence. But please let that slide and tell me. It's the only way I can help you."

"Alright."

"But before you do, tell me why you can't eat some other times."

I lowered my head. I'm just speechless, unable to say another word. I am fully aware that this is a doctor I'm talking to, but he's also going to be involved and look at the challenges I have been trying to cover for years. "...I do eat in the morning with Henry, if he is awake. But I eat sometimes if my stomach is in a mood. My stomach started hurting a few months ago...I let it all out of my system when I can't take it anymore..."

I don't know if its just nerves, or its too awkward to tell my condition to a total stranger, but tears immediately started to fall.

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Swan, I assure you I will do everything I can to stop the aching of your stomach. The only thing that caused this condition is a lack of rest. Do you over work? I don't mean to be rude, but I could see the discoloration of your naked eyes and the black spots beneath them, there's still some sign of recovered bruises, and it seems like you are suffering from muscle weakness."

I brushed away the tears quickly. "...I do over work. I do admit I work 24/7."

"How many hours do you sleep?"

"Honestly, two to three hours...I'm able to keep my head up from chewing a few pieces of gum."

The doctor took a seat beside me. "Miss Swan, I will prescribe you some antibiotics to help your stomach. But I strongly advise you to reduce your hours of labor and get some rest."

"You don't understand, I really cannot -"

The doctor lifted his hand to silence me. "Before you say you can't, you must understand how this affects you and your son. If you don't take care of yourself, it is a close chance you can die. This is not just an opinion or a theory. You _can_ die. Right now, you are unable to digest your food properly and your bones will be fragile due to a eating disorder."

"I'm aware of that, doctor. But Henry is all I got, and I got something planned for us. I just need a little more time to go through this."

~ Jimmy took me and Henry home in a cab. Henry leaned against my shoulder and fell asleep.

"Make sure you take your prescription each and every day."

I nodded. "I will. I already discussed that with the doctor."

Jimmy removed his huge owl eyes spectacles. "Emma, I don't know the experience of what you go through everyday. However, I see you and your problems very visibly. You must start taking care of yourself for now, and think about getting another job."

"Jimmy that's not possible, I am capable of handling my health and my son."

Jimmy shook his head instantly. "Stop lying to me, Emma. It's okay to say that you need help. Right now you need someone to balance your problems. Fortunately, I'm the who could do that for you."

As much as I like Jimmy in person, I need him to butt him out or my plans will be ruined. My relationship with both Killian and Jefferson are already reaching to the next level. I can't let anything, including _anyone _to get in my way to block my opportunity to save my son's future.

"Jimmy...I hate to say this, but I can't hold it in anymore. I don't need your help. Regardless of the blood and sweat I shed every day, I will risk all of it with no help. I know you understand others' situations, but you are really tempting me to shut you up in a heartbeat. Thank you for helping me and son. Then again, I can't thank you for trying to be involved in my personal life."

Jimmy opened his lips to speak. But I spoke quickly in time. "Driver, stop the car."

The driver pulled over by the nearby subway. Jimmy grabbed my arm to protest. "Emma, please."

I ignored him, and lowered my eyes on Henry as I unbuckled his seat belt. Henry groaned when I lifted him up to my arms. Jimmy got out of the car as I stepped outside. I just walked away without turning my head to say goodbye. Thankfully, Jimmy didn't follow me. I feel terribly guilty of how I treated him. But at the same time, the only way for the two of us to live is to block all _stops_ on our way...But it just seems to get more difficult to hide my secrets from Jefferson and Killian.


	22. Chapter 22

Henry

Argh. School is the only place that distracts me. It shows positive results...

I walked across the hallway. There she stood. Emily Pearson stood facing her back by her locker. The locks of her hair in a perfect sunshine yellow, her twinkle Dorothy Gale ruby shoes tapping against each other as she took out her school books.

I curved a smile. "Hey, Emily!"

Emily turned around. For a moment, this will be more memorable if she turned her head in slow motion. "Hi Henry."

I always try to look relaxed as possible. But that raspberry sweet mouth just takes my breath away. She smiled as my jaw dropped ajar.

In lunch time, I'm able to get free food. That's just one of the things I have to thank the government for. Except, school food makes me sick sometimes. And may I add, the huge lunch lady creeps me out. The Famous Spot Lady. She is the star in our school, we gave of her name as the "Famous Spot Lady" because of the disturbing mole on the right end corner of her mouth.

Homework is one of the things that I could I handle. Miss Mary Margaret favors me highly. She sometimes assign only me an extra credit assignment when my grades drop low. I'm lucky to have her as my teacher.

Now the negative side in school is very unpleasant...

I don't consider myself a freakin' genius, but I know how to keep up with all my classes. But a lot of the guys seem to consider me as their target to amuse themselves. The name they granted me is "The Watch Thief". When dad was here years ago, he stole some of the watches in the pawn shop he used to work at. Apparently, they worth a lot of money and paid off many of the bills for our family. But when dad left, mom never stole anything again and chose to urn money. Dad is an outcast legend in my school. Those guys were with me since I was in preschool. Their parents knew my dad and just jumped into bunch of conclusions. I respect adults, but I hate that they made up such lies about that man who brought laughter and love in my life.

The leader in this annoying gang is Lance Paltrow. He's a little shorter than me but strong like an ox. Unfortunately, he also has the hots for Emily. So I try not to talk to her so much when he's near.

~ After my last class ended, I rushed out of the school and headed to the bus station. I waited patiently for the bus to arrive. But the gang was in the same area.

Lance bumped his shoulder against me. "Hey there, Swan. I saw you talking to my girl this morning. What were you thinking? Did you actually think you could get a chance with her that easily?"

"Since when was she _yours_, you two aren't officially together."

One of the boys, Jack just joined in. "Oh she will be. Very soon."

"Well, good luck with that."

Lance just snare at me with those dark eyes. "You think I can't have Emily? Do you think I'm some bum that all girls will avoid? Well, let me tell you something, bud. I am twice as better as you, Watch Thief."

I hate it when everybody calls me that. Especially Lance. "I am not a thief. And I never said that you are no better than me. For crying out loud, relax and stop twisting my words."

Lance pulled up his sleeves. His gang started to approach me. But the bus arrived in time. When the doors open, I just walked inside slowly without moving in haste. Its worse to show any sign of fear to these guys. It just encourages them to move their bullying overboard. Also, Mom is sick, her heart will stop if she gets a phone call that I was in a fight.

The guys sat beside me. They hit me with their fists and back packs when the driver turned his head. It doesn't really hurt if they use their back packs, but when a strike comes from Lance's fist, my bones are ready to shatter. That boy knows how to hit. I won't be surprised if he becomes a wrestler or join the marines in the future.

The bus soon pulled over to a stop. The driver opened the doors. I stood up and walked out of the bus. Again without haste; I still must keep my cool. The gang followed me from behind.

~ The bullying continued and I can't make it all the way home. The apartment is five blocks away from the building I'm standing at...Well, I'm sort of lying down.

A few kicks stroke my stomach and large hard feet stomped on my ribs. I laid on the right side and pressed my knees against my chest. I tried to protect myself with my back pack, but it didn't help much. Lance's iron fist pressed its pressure on my stomach. Along with his gang continousy beating me with their feet.

There is no escape in a time like this...I guess mom has to go through a major heart attack when she sees me.

"Hey! Hey! What are you kids doing?!" A man shouted.

I tried to turn my head to see my savior. But the boys were still surrounding me. The footsteps arouse in a fast and loud action. Who is this? Please don't be a cop...Please not a cop...


	23. Chapter 23

Killian

I marched my way to where the boys stood. "What are you kids thinking?! Who started this?!"

The boys started to run away. I was about to stop them, but I decided to let them go. I bend down beside the poor kid.

"Hey, kid? Kid are you okay?"

The boy slowly sat up. I grabbed his arms to help him. There is no sign of blood on him, but I could see twin scars on his temple. "Thank you, mister."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

The boy rubbed his stomach. "Just my stomach...I think its just a few bruises."

I placed a hand on his shoulders. "Do you mind if I lift your shirt slightly to see for myself."

"Yeah." The boy groaned. He lifted his shirt slightly up. I looked at his skin, a few purple marks are visibly shown.

I lowered his shirt down. "Okay, kid. Come with me, let me take you to the drug store."

The boy nodded. But he seems to struggle to stand up. I lightly grabbed his arms, and lifted him up.

~ The two of us sat inside my car as I applied vaseline on his scars. The kid just stared at me with curiosity.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Henry."

I removed a band aid and patched it on his forehead. "Well, Henry. Its nice to meet you. I'm Killian."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you again for saving me."

I handed him the cold water bottle for him to cool the bruises on his stomach. "Who were those kids?"

Henry pressed the bottle on his stomach. "Just some jerks back in school."

"Well, you were brave back there. You did a good job of walking away from them. But try to scream for help when you get the chance. It may seem unmanly, but you should never risk getting hurt. Alright, mate?"

He nodded. "Alright." His eyes looked around my car.

I put the package of band aids in the small brown paper. "What do you have in your mind kid?"

He looked at me startled. "Wh-what? Um, nothing...Just wow. You have a really cool car. This is a Volvo BMW, right? I have seen many in white and black, but never in gold."

I placed the brown paper aside. "Ah. You know cars. I had this since last year. It was a present from one of my clients."

"You are a business man?"

"I own a club here in New York. Well, _clubs _actually. So, how much do you know about cars?"

Henry scratched his head. "Not much, really. I was just thinking about doing my science project involving cars. I was planning to just focus on the velocity of the different type of cars. But that can't be possible for me right now."

"Why not, mate? The cars you have back home isn't cool enough?"

Henry grinned. "No. My mom doesn't own a car."

"What a disappointment."

I thought about this for a moment. I have a collection of cars back home. Its not a hobby, its just a few extras that I could sell if I get bankrupt. Working in a club doesn't always mean money will keep coming to the table. I guess I could help out for this kid, it'll be fun for both of us.

I nudged his shoulder. "Tell you what, mate. I'll make a deal with you," I took out a quarter out of my pocket, "let's flip a coin. Heads you win and I'll help you with your project. I have a collection of cars back home. But if its tails, I win and I get to take you home."

Henry's expression immediately changed to excitement. He instantly nodded. "Al-alright. Deal."

The two of us shook our hands to make our deal official. I flipped the quarter and slapped it straight down on the front patch of my hand. I blocked the coin with my other hand so Henry won't see. Its tails. When I looked up back at Henry, he was nibbling his lower lip nervously.

I put the quarter back in my pocket. "You are one lucky little man, you win."

Henry's jaw dropped ajar. "Really? Geez, I guess today isn't one of the worst days of my life."

I started the engine. "I guess fate was a little easy on you, mate. Now you should call your mom. Do you know her number?"

Henry shook his head. "My mom doesn't have a cell phone."

"Is she at home? I could take you there. I wouldn't want your mom to worry of your unknown absence. Where do you live?"

Henry just shook his head again. "My mom is at work. She comes home at twelve. She's in the diner right now. She usually calls me within an hour."

"Well, that's where we should go. Where is the diner?"

Henry removed his back pack and put his seat belt on. "I don't know the address. But I'll just point it out to you along the way. I know things around here like a book."

I curved a smile. "Whatever you say, mate."


	24. Chapter 24

Emma

The diner is busy as usual. My boss decided to have a new special menu, since the price is a few percent cheaper, customers just started to come in haste. Us girls had to take turns running in the kitchen and to the cashier counter. Belle canceled her little date with her old boyfriend, but this time I wasn't nice to take the shift for her. The diner needs all the help we could get to handle these hungry customers.

My feet are killing me, and my stomach is inflaming. Could my day get any worse? Suddenly, the door opened and entered the worst customer I loathed. The blonde college boy walked in by himself this time. I sighed. I looked around, hoping one of the girls could take over this. Unfortunately, they all seem to be busy.

I forced myself to walk toward the kid. "Hello, welcome to The Kings."

"Nice to see you again too, cutie."

I avoided his eyes. "I never said it was nice to see you again, kid."

One of his hands reached for my hair, and brushed a lock with his fingertips. I slapped his hand away. "Is it a table for one?"

"I'll just sit on one of the stools by the counter."

I turned around. "Follow me."

As the two of us walked through large crowd of tables, the blonde boy took a seat on an open stool by the counter. I handed him the menu. "What would you like to drink?"

"You know my usual."

"One coke. Anything else?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just have a burger with a large side of fries."

"Alright." I turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Ruby placed four plates on a large tray quickly. Belle announced to the cook of her order on a list. I rushed to her side.

I rang the bell and announced. "One Georgie Burger with a large side of fries, James!" I turned around to the soda stand. I picked up a glass, and filled it with coke. Ruby lifted the tray and rushed to the door. Belle picked up the hot plates of food and placed it on the tray. I went back to her.

"Hey, Belle."

She tucked a lock of her between her ears. "Hey, Emma. Today is one busy day. Sorry I asked you to take care of my shift. I should have never done that."

"That's okay, Belle. Everybody wants to relax, after all your long days focusing about school and relationships, I don't blame you that you want to spend some time with your boyfriend."

She gave a weak smile. "Thanks. But right now, I'm too tired to care about anything, other than getting to bed."

"I hear you."

James rang the bell. "Order up!"

"Well, I gotta run. I got to feed that annoying college boy again."

Belle padded my shoulder. "Endure it for another day, Emma."

"I always do." I carefully took the plate from James' hands and placed it down on a tray. Before I stepped out, I turned my head to Belle. "If I get arrested for beating the crap out of a blonde boy, you know where to find me."

Belle just smiled as I stepped out of the two doorway. I speed walked to the counter so I could avoid any customers asking for anything else. I placed the plate and the drink down. "Here you go. Enjoy, kid."

The blonde boy smirked. "Calling me Peter next time will be nice."

"Well, _kid _I'm not going to do that. So just sit here if you like, eat your nice burger and fries, and leave a large tip for me on your way out...And another thing, keep your eyes off my behind." I turned around.

I could feel Peter smile by that. Whether what I said amused him or not, I just had to take that off my chest.

Just as I feared, a woman lifted her hand, signaling me for my service. I forced myself a smile and walked over to her. "Yes, ma'am. Is there something I could get you?"

"Yes, can I get some more coffee?"

I nodded. "Of course, one moment please." I walked back to the counter and went behind it.

Ruby was beside me. She placed a fresh donut on a plate. "That boy is here again? Why is he keep coming here? It just ticks me off."

I grabbed one of the coffee pitchers. "Hey, I'm the one who should be complaining. At least he stopped hitting on you. Seriously, if I were a matchmaker he will be my first client. I'll just give him a non picky girl and who doesn't mind men calling her '_cutie'_. Honestly, who in the hell says that anymore, other than an old granny back home."

Ruby chuckled. "Speaking of grannies, Granny is not dropping the idea about setting me up on another blind date. What is up with her? I'm twenty eight, I have one or two years to kill before thinking about finding Mr. Right. Emma you have Henry, I see how you're happy and also tired. I can't imagine me being a mom. I mean you are an awesome, tough mama – you go to work, you take care of your kid by yourself with no help, you barely visit your parents, and money just somehow..." Ruby froze suddenly. She dropped the plate she was holding.

I grabbed one of her shoulders and gave it a light shake. "Ruby. Rube. Rube, what's wrong with you?"

One of her trembling fingers pointed straight across, her face now pale than the powder she's wearing on her face. Unsteady words escaped her lips in a shaky volume. "...Kil-ll...Ki-ll..."

"What?" I followed my eyes to what she was pointing at. At first, I didn't understand why she was pointing straight at the entrance of the diner, but then her reaction hit me. Through the clear glass door stood Killian with my son walking closer and closer... This is it. This is the end of me. Oh Henry, oh gosh what am I going to do?


	25. Chapter 25

Emma

...What am I going to do? What the hell is Henry doing there? Am I already caught? How does Killian know Henry?!

Ruby grabbed my hand and shook it wildly. "...Em – ma, do som-something…."

I quickly nodded as she turned me around. She grabbed my shoulders and leaned closer to my ear. "I'll try to stall, hide somewhere for awhile."

I nodded and she pushed me away.

_Ding! Ding!_ The bell jingled as the door opened. Footsteps came closer. I walked slowly from behind, carefully listening.

"Ruby. Hey!" Henry's footsteps sped up and came to a stop.

I speed walked and stood in the west wing by the restroom. I leaned against the wall and peeked without showing my face.

Ruby brushed Henry's head. "Hey, Henry. Wh-what are you doing here?" She looked at Killian with uneasy eyes.

"This is my new friend. He helped me in a fight. By the way, don't tell mom about that, she's sick enough. Anyway, where's mom. I gotta talk to her."

Killian smiled. "Hello."

Ruby nodded with a pale look and opened her trembling mouth. "Ri-right. Um, she's really busy right now. How about you two stay put? I have to go back to work." She quickly turned around and walked away.

Henry removed his back pack and sat on the booth. He gestured one of his hands for Killian to take a seat.

~ The two of them remained there for awhile. I snuck to table to table facing my back from them, or rushing back to my hiding place by the restroom. It astonishes me how well they are getting along. I can't hear clearly what they're saying, but I could see Killian talking to Henry and making him laugh as if...as if he's actually his father.

Peter finally finished his food and took out his wallet from his pocket. I quietly cleared the table and lowered my eyes.

"Why do you lower your eyes at me like that?" He tilted his head, hoping that I'll look at him. But I still lowered my eyes. The last thing I ever want is for this kid to ever think he could get a chance with me. It just makes me sick. He's a college boy, he has a future ahead of him. He should be focusing more on school than hitting on women who are way beyond his age. If he wants a girl, she could be anyone but a single mother working in a diner.

I picked up the last plate and returned to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Belle leaned against on the wall reading a book. Ruby came up to me as I placed the tray down. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the back door between the stove and the freezer. She doesn't look so nervous like before, but I could still see the worry in her eyes.

"Henry is still here with Killian."

"I know, Rubes. I know."

Ruby curved her lips to a smile. "Although, this matter is serious, I can't help but see those two get along so well. Killian seems to be really good to Henry. Really."

"I know. I saw too," a grin curved to my lips, "I can't admit that I hadn't seen Henry get along with someone like that since..."

Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know, sweetie. Since Bae, you really have to try to let him go now. I know it's hard, Em. But you are never going to move on if you don't. Look. Two bachelors are already falling down on their knees for you. Why are you ignoring those great opportunities? You are still quite young and beautiful, you still have the luxury to capture a man's attention. You may have a son, but there are many men out there who will be willing to accept you and Henry.

"Speaking of your two options, the two of them have good and also bad sides. Jefferson is someone you really connect with. He is handsome, a gentleman and is already a father. But then, he has a kid of his own, so it will take a bit of time for Henry to accept _two_ new members in the family. Now Killian is surprisingly an acceptable choice. He seems decent, and deep inside him there's some sincerity hidden there. Plus, he seems to get along great with Henry. Why can't you just choose?"

I fell silent and mediated on the facts for a moment. Ruby is right, both Jefferson and Killian are a catch. But I don't know why I can't choose when I know in my heart that it's time to stop this game...I just feel empty inside for some reason, its like I want something even more from Killian and Jefferson. Something more that convinces me to end my fear of making a decision to choose the right man.

Ruby shook me back to reality. "Emma stop dozing off."

Suddenly, Belle walked in on us. "Hey, boss wants you two back inside."

"Alright, thanks Belle," I turned my head to Ruby, "Let's discuss this later." I walked back inside the diner with Belle.

~ Peter was finally gone, thank gosh. But..._They _are gone too. The booth where they sat is empty, lonely in one piece. I quickly looked straight at the glass doorway. No matter how desperate I looked, there is no sign of Killian or Henry anywhere.

For some reason, I could feel my mouth go dry, my face pale and droplets of cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I guess its just nerves or something. Ruby stood by the cashier. She saw the disappointment drawn on my face, she gave me those worried eyes again. I perched my lips and returned to my work.

I went back to the kitchen. Joe flipped a few pancakes on a frying pan. "Hey, Emma! Can you throw that trash out in the back?! Thanks!" He shouted between loud clatter of pans and sizzling of food.

Not that I'm thrilled to do so, I think my stomach needs a breath of fresh air. Because its beginning to hurt really bad. "Sure Joe!" I shouted back. I walked behind the soda stand and stood in front of the trash can. I grabbed the end of the trash bag and tied it tightly before pulling it out of the trash can. I dragged the trash bag to balance its heavy weight out the back door.

I closed the door shut with my foot, and dragged the trash bag once more. Unfortunately, Peter did not leave after all. He leaned against the wall by the dumpster and puffed on a lighted cigarette.

He looked up at me, and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Well, we meet again. I already missed you, cutie."

I grabbed the top of the trash bag in a tight grip. "Kid what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at the college yet?"

He shook his head and placed the cigarette back in his mouth. "Naw. Class doesn't start till nine for me. I take classes late on Fridays."

I lifted the bag as best as I could. But its so heavy, I could only lift it up to my waist. Peter chuckled, he walked over to me. "Here, let me help you."

Peter took the trash bag. I just stood there, my stomach hurts too much to argue. Suddenly, his smile disappeared when he looked at me. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine, kid."

Peter still gave me a worried look before he lifted the trash bag and tossed in the dumpster. I could feel the streams of blood in my veins clotting, and my skin growing cold. I tried not to collapse on the floor, but my trembling knees gave up on me. Peter caught me in time before my back touched the hard cement floor.

Peter grabbed my hand, and placed his fingertips against the side of my wrist. "Your heart rate is beating slow, you need to stay with me."

I just looked at him. My throat is too raw for me to speak, and my head feels even more lighter as if its been drained.

Peter looked at me hard. "Hey, don't close your eyes. Breathe. Try to breathe. Come on! Breathe!"

I forced to inhale through my dry nostrils, but my nose and mouth is so dry I could hear the wheezing as I take a breath. Peter nodded, encouraging me to follow the same to breathe. I don't think he has any idea that this is not an asthma attack. I need to go to the hospital now, idiot!

I can't breathe anymore, my mouth is to dry and I can't even swallow my own saliva. I stopped, even though both Peter and my inflaming body begged for more oxygen. Peter shook my shoulders wildly, my teeth rattled, hitting against each other hard. I'm tired of his yapping. I might as well just pass out to shut him up. My eyes closed to help me to rock to a painful sleep.

"No! Come on wake up! Wake up dam–" But sleep just shielded my ears and sight. I could feel more of the inflaming pain increasing in my stomach and my mouth and nose unable to give my body any oxygen. Regardless of the pain stabbing each area of my body, I feel better being like this, it's the first time I ever gave up and just rested so _peacefully_.

Suddenly, a pressure pressed hard against my chest. _Doong! Doong! Doong!_ The pressure stopped ever five times after a mouthful of oxygen was offered in my mouth._ Doong! Doong! Doong!_ The performance continued, but this deadly sleep just forbids me to wake up.

**_I apologize for not writing FOR SO LONG...My family and I moved and things had been really crazy. Plus the Internet was disconnected longer than expected. So I really apologize guys._**


	26. Chapter 26

Killian

Henry stopped. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, mate? Something wrong?"

Henry shook his head. "No. Its just that...can we go back to the diner. My mom will kill me if I went somewhere without her permission. I think she might be working by the cashier now."

"Alright. I wouldn't want an angry parent jumping into conclusions myself. God knows I go through those types of people every day of my life."

The two of us turned back and stopped at the sidewalk. Henry straightened the straps of his back pack. "What do you exactly do for a living? What's your occupation exactly?"

"Well, I own a club. You could describe it as a casino I guess, but its usually for parties and full-time nightclubs. My occupation is just...Just really a business man, a lucky one actually."

Henry frowned. "Lucky? Why are you lucky?"

"Long story short, kid. I was a kid like you, I set out on ship with my pal and my high sweetheart. But reality always hits after you turn eighteen. The future that I am in now is very rare for it to happen...I won a lottery and I build up my own company. It was pretty hard at first because I was only twenty three with no college degree in marketing or business, and "the business world" doesn't really trust right away to such determined, young unprepared people like me. But I befriended some good allies and made my company possible. So here I am."

The light turned to the walking sign. The two of us started to walk across the street. Henry scratched his head. "You know that's funny. Killian. That name seems familiar. I heard my mom say that name over the phone one time."

"Oh. I guess my name isn't one of a kind."

The two of us passed the two blocks and arrived in front of the diner. I slipped my hands in my pockets. "Henry you can go in, I'll wait for you outside."

Henry nodded and went inside.I paced back and forth slowly, taking a glimpse through the glass window of the diner. Henry was talking to Ruby again.

"Come on! Breathe! Breathe!" A voice shouted. I turned around and followed where the voice was coming from. I took quiet steps on the right side of the diner, near the garbage disposal. My eyes widened by the sight of this scene; a man was on top of an incautuious woman and pounding his palms against her chest. Without thought, I grabbed the man's shoulders and tossed him aside. He landed face down, I grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him up. He struggled to fight back, but I pushed him hard against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! You filthy bastard!"

The man tried to turn his head and began to shake himself to break free. "I was trying to help her, man! Haven't you heard of CPR?!"

I looked down at the woman, still holding him steady. Her hair was covering her face, but I could see that she was not breathing. I instantly released the man. "Sorry, mate. I misunderstood what you were trying to do."

The man stood properly now and brushed off his jacket. Now I that I have a closer look at him, he seems to be a college student. "Yeah, sure. Like any idiot will assault a woman outside in public for all to see."

He went on his knees and checked the woman's pulse. I went on my knees too. "Did you call the police?"

"A minute ago...But I think its pointless," he dropped his hand from her Adam's apple, "she's already dead. Her skin is getting cold, and its growing to an unnatural color."

I looked at the woman pitifully. I never witnessed a dead body before, well just once. The day my father died, I was sleeping in my room and I received a phone call from him. My dad wanted me to go to the car shop and drop him off a pack of beer. I obeyed and arrived at the shop. I went inside and found my dad laying flat on the floor with a knife planted in his chest. I dropped the cans of beer and rushed to his side. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and spat on my face; telling me to go call the ambulance. I asked him how this happened. But he didn't answer. I found the phone on his desk and dialed 911. As the two of us waited, I tried to avoid the fresh blood spattered all over my pants and shirt. It was hard to touch him, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed the life out of it as the inflaming feeling arise in his body. For some reason, I began to pity him. Even though he yelled nasty words and spat blood on my face till he died, I felt such sorrow than anger and irritation. The blood on my hands and clothes didn't bother me anymore, at that moment. But it hurt me instead when dad's eyes were wide open without blinking.

I examined the woman's hands to see if she was married. But there is no ring in her finger. I at least should find out her identity before the police does. Its not very proper to inform someone's death by a phone call or a five second visit to their family's home. I brushed her hair away from her face.

I gasped. "...Emma..."

Suddenly, the back door from the diner opened. My pale face turned to the door, and Henry and Ruby came out. I watched Henry with wide eyes.

"Mom!" He yelled. He ran down the two step stairway and went on his knees beside Emma.

I looked down at Emma, and back at Henry...This. Is. Emma. Everything was a disguise. Everything that was kept as a secret was this. A child. A crappy job at a diner. A crummy, dark apartment. This is the truth. This is her life, the secret she kept from me...and Jefferson. All she wanted was all her problems to resolved to be with a wealthy man. Is this what it is?


	27. Chapter 27

Killian

I waited in the cafeteria with Henry. It's been three hours since Emma was taken to the ER. Henry sat there in silence, he stared straight at his untouched sandwich.

I scooted my chair close to him. "Hey, mate. You should eat."

"I'm not very hungry."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. What can I say to him? I can't tell him that everything will be okay and that Emma will be fine. I know what it's like people telling you those things to reassure you, but they don't realize that saying that hurts more. I know for sure, my dad told me that when mum left for the third time, which I soon found out it was the last time. "Henry, I know you're worried about your mum. But you have to eat now, I'm sure your mum would want you to be taken care of while she's in care here."

Henry still just sat quietly, but he slowly reached for his sandwich. I smiled, a bit relieved. I crunched on another piece of potato chip. I watched Henry unwrap the paper foil, and slowly lifted the sandwich to his lips to take a bite. My phone started to buzz. I took it out from my breast pocket of my coat. Its Milah.

I answered. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Where are you, Killian?! Do you have any idea how close we were to lose Newman?!"

I rubbed my temple with my fingertips. "Newman? Newman? Who is he again?"

"He is the CEO OF Mode. He is the one who offered you the arrangement for the Black & White Ball. You are lucky I saved your little ass from that offer, I arranged lunch with him. Now where the hell are you?"

I stood up from my seat and walked out of the cafeteria. "Thanks Milah, you're the best. Unfortunately, I don't believe I will be back for awhile. I'm in the middle of something very important."

Here it comes. One. Two. Three... "WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU BEING HERE WORKING?! HUH!"

I pushed the phone away, and rubbed my ear thrums with one of my fingers. I looked at Henry. He looked at me too, but with a smile by my reaction. Again, his laughter returned. I smiled.

"HELLO?! YOU BETTER BE THERE KILLIAN! OR I'LL MARCH OVER THERE MYSELF TO GET YOUR TINY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE!"

I placed the phone against my ear. I started to laugh that increased Milah's anger. "Oh shut up _mum_. I'll be there after midnight."

"MIDNIGHT? WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Milah, I'm in the hospital."

Her voice fell. "What? Are you okay? Did you get in a accident? Oh gosh, are you alright?"

"Milah. Milah. I'm fine. It's about Emma."

"Emma? What happened to her? Did _she_ get in an accident?"

"Not exactly. I think she's ill, and she's been hiding it from me all this time. Apparently, she works full time in a diner and live in a one room apartment...And I just found out she has a kid."

"What?! A kid. Oh that girl has some nerve trying to be married off to a wealthy man. Is that what it is? I knew from the start there was something odd about her. She's a gold digger. Get out of there right now, before she and that kid of hers get the wrong idea."

"No. I'm going to stay. I'm angry as you are, Milah. But I need to at least find out what was the purpose she did this."

"Killian, you are not blind. All she wanted was money to solve her problems in her life. Now that she might possibly be sick, she is doubling your check book. Now as your friend and partner, just say goodbye to her son and come here."

I shook my head. "You know what, I'll call you later. I have to go."

"Killian, please don't do this to yourself. Killian..."

"Keep it quiet with Jefferson. It'll break his heart. Bye." I hung up the phone before she had the chance to say another word. I turned it off and put it back in my breastpocket. I went back beside Henry. His sandwich is halfway eaten.

"What was that about? Do you have to leave?"

I shook my head. "No. That was just my assistant, she was just complaining about an annoying lunch she had with a client."

"You seem to be very close with your assistant."

"Oh yeah, she's more of a friend than an assistant. She supports a lot for the company. I'm very lucky to have her, really. Anyway, do you want anything else? Soda? Some ice cream? A box of candy?"

Henry took another bite of his sandwich. "No thanks, maybe later."

~ Another three hours passed. Henry fell asleep on my lap. I padded his shoulder for him to sleep soundly. A doctor suddenly came up to me.

"Hello, I am Doctor Harris. Are you Mr. Swan?"

My eyes widened. "Pardon?" Of course, medical information is only shared between family. I cleared my throat. "Um no, I'm Emma's fiancé. I'm Killian Jones."

He shook my hand. "Well, Mr. Jones your fiancée was going through a critical condition. The cause of her low blood pressure and aching stomach is all because of stress and lack of rest. I am not sure if you realized anything odd, but she has been skipping meals and stay up all day working. She is unable to digest her food and her lack of sleep will weaken her heart and decrease her metabolism."

I nodded. I never knew this, but I wish I did earlier. "Can I see her?"

Doctor Harris shook his head. "She just came out from surgery. She's asleep right now, she must stay here for the night. Since its late, I suggest you to take her son home."

"Of course, thank you," I took out a case out of my breast pocket and removed one of my business cards. I handed one to him. "Please contact me if anything happens to Emma. Thank you."

"I will and when she wakes up I'll prescribe her medication. Good night, Mr. Jones."

"Good night, Doctor Harris."

When the doctor walked away, I lifted Henry off my lap. He groaned but didn't open his eyes. I lifted him up to my arms and walked out of the hospital.

~ Henry lied down on the back of the car as I drove to my apartment. This kid needs someone to be watched over for the night. I finally arrived, I pulled over by the driveway. The butler, Tom, came up to me. I got out of the car and tossed him the keys.

"Good evening, Mr. Jones."

"Hi, Tom." I opened the back door and carefully pulled Henry up by his shoulders. I slowly carried him up to my arms.

Tom looked at me curiously. "Wow. Um Mr. Jones, he yours."

"Not exactly, Tom. Just have to babysit for awhile. Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Mr. Jones." Tom opened the door and started the engine.

~ I opened the door of my room. I grabbed the sheets and tossed them to the right side of the bed. I lowered Henry down and removed his shoes and jacket. I grabbed the sheets and tucked him in.

"Good night, kiddo."

I grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket and went to the living room. 'Looks like I'm bunking on the couch tonight.'

I took out my phone from my breast pocket as I closed my bedroom door. I turned my phone back on and dialed Milah's number.

"Well you finally have some courage to call. Are you home?"

I dug one of my hands in my hair. "Yeah...Um, don't stop by my house. I'm babysitting Henry."

"...No. No way! Killian! Henry, Henry as in Emma's son?! What is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't just leave him home alone at his apartment. Anyway, I didn't call to hear all your nagging, just wanted to tell you I'm not going to working tomorrow. I have to stop by at the hospital, and settle everything once and for all."

"Killian, I know you love Emma. But you have a decision to dump this girl, or accept her and her tragic life no matter what. Are you willing to do any of that? Being single again? Or raising someone's child?"

I thought of this too, from the beginning Henry rushed to Emma's side back at the diner. I know there are plenty of risk in this relationship. But the last thing I could never do is dump her. I love her...She's just a one of a kind, a woman who I know will make me happy.

"I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow at night. Just don't call me. I need time for myself tomorrow. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and dialed the number of the hospital Emma is staying at.

A receptionist answered. "Hello? This is Kingsly St. Hospital, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Killian Jones. My fianceé was hospitalized there a few hours ago, her name is Emma Swan. Is Dr. Harris there?"

"Yes, sir. But he is in a middle of a surgery, I could leave a message if you like."

"Yes please. Can you tell him that when Emma wakes up, make sure he tells her the person who paid for her medical bill was Jimmy Hopper. And that he left town for a business trip."

"I will make sure I will tell Dr. Harris. Have a good night."

"You too. Good night." I hung up the phone.


	28. Chapter 28

Killian

Emma will be in the hospital for awhile. In the mean time, its best for me to use my time wisely to unravel the truth with Henry. There are too much questions I want to know to understand the reason why Emma did this to me.

I took out a few ingredients in the kitchen to make some breakfast. 'Henry is still asleep...I must play along this carefully and right...' I removed a large bowl out of the dish washer and poured the basic ingredients for the batter: milk, flour, eggs, and skim milk. While stirring the batter with an egg whisk, I turned the stereo. I spun around with the song "Numb".

I took out a pan out of the oven and placed it on the stove. I stirred the batter continuously and danced along with the song madly.

"You like the Linkin Park?"

I looked up. Its Henry. I immediately stopped what I was doing, embarrassed of what he just witnessed. "M-moring, mate. How did you sleep?"

Henry rubbed his eyes. "Okay. What you cooking?"

"Pancakes. You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure." He came by my side.

I pointed to the kitchen cabinet behind my shoulder. "Can you reach that cabinet?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"The package of Nestle mini chocolates. You like mini chocolate pancakes?"

Henry went on his tip toes and opened the cabinet I pointed to. He grabbed the bag that's hidden behind the new jars of peanut butter. "Are you kidding? That's like saying I don't know this band?"

"I didn't know you knew the Linkin Park. Are you a fan?"

Henry shook his head. "No. Just something I listen to with my dad."

'Finally some good information to gather.' I took the bag from his hands. "What other songs do you listen to with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Frankly I don't remember the last time I spent time with dad...By the way, how do you know my mom?"

I lowered my eyes as I stirred the batter. "I'm just her friend. We met at a charity party and we really hit it off. She told me a lot about you. Are you two close?" I have to lie I can't just say "I'm your mum's optional husband-to-be" or "your mum is a gold digger, what's wrong with your life?".

"No we're not that close...Hugh. That's odd, I never knew mum talked about me to people she's just acquainted with."

"What is it liked when your mum and dad were married."

Henry shook his head. "Oh no. Mom and dad never got married. You know what I mean, they were just in that crazy teenage life crisis. A.k.a. Unexpected pregnancy. They went through a lot to settle things down, I don't think grandma and granpa were a big fan of my dad...Well, they certainly aren't now either after he left me and my mom. So much for him trying to get along with them. - Music is a secret memory I keep to myself. Mom and dad always go outside for long walks, and we always listen to music from open door stores and record shops...I don't fully remember the things back when dad used to be here with me and mom, but music always reminds me about him. Mom doesn't like the music she hears in the street; she thinks they are inappropriate and unsafe for me to listen to. So listening to "street music" with my dad was a little secret between us; he sometimes tells me about the artists we're listening even though I don't understand a word he was saying. But they all are memorable to me, because I could never have that back."

The expression on his face hurts me deeply. I myself had a father once, but I never had a close relationship with him like what Henry has with his father. My father was all about money and large cans of beer. That's all there was about him. Even when I was born, mum was the only one who tried to hide the dark sides of my father. But he just carelessly just unravels the dark shadow beneath him, showing me how he is capable of ruining our family, hurting my mom and me, and...warning me that the only way to get out of it is to run... The look on Henry's face is the expression I wish had the day I kneeled beside my father's dead body. That day instead there was no tears nor sorrow but relief and joy that there is a chance for me to change my life, and runaway from being the son of the alcoholic bastard.

I dropped my hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad, Henry."

"Thanks. I mean I be lying if I said I got over it years ago, or that I'm able to just live on without my dad. But then again all I care about right now is for mom to wake up and go back home so I could take care of her. I'll making sure this time she is not getting out of that house till she gets plenty of rest."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, let's finish making breakfast."

~ After breakfast Henry returned to his room to freshen up. So far I gathered quite a lot of information about Henry's father. Baelfire. What an odd name? The two ran away home. Never got married. Emma got pregnant and the couple started stealing to survive in that crummy apartment. How unfortunate that a young, intelligent kid like Henry is unable to live without his oh so Great Father. Now I'm getting the bottom of this, though. I understand now why Emma just threw herself off, losing her pride and become a gold-digger. From what I heard and witnessed from Henry and herself, it is clear there isn't greed for just wealth and money, it is for financial help to save the family. I went through the same situation as well, and the solution for it got resolved easily for me. But for Emma is different, there is a child involved in her problems.

I love Emma. But I don't think I can be strong enough to swallow the fact all she is after is money for her son's future. I don't know yet if the other reasons is that she also loves me. Plus, I can't imagine me becoming a stepfather to a kid I hardly know. Henry is a good kid so far according to the hours he's been staying here. But he is also vulnerable and extremely broken after his father left his life for good, I doubt he is ready to accept a strange man to take his father's place...I'm just frankly lost...

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number for the hospital.

"Hello? This is Kingsly St. Hospital. May I help you?" A receptionist answered.

"Yes, this is Killian Jones. My fiancée was hospitalized there last night. Her name is Emma Swan. I just called to see if she woke up."

"Can you please hold, sir? It will only take a moment."

"Alright."

After a short moment, the receptionist answered the phone again. "Mr. Jones, I'm afraid Miss Swan is still incautious from the surgery. Dr. Harris also informed me to tell you that he will call you at lunch time."

"Can I visit her? Her son is just dying to see her."

"Of course, sir. Visiting hours ends at eleven pm. If that's all sir, I wish you a good morning."

"You too, good bye." I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket.


	29. Chapter 29

**_This is short. But this will surprise you. Its not easy to write on time, so please understand that I'm trying to write chapters but then again I like to take a few breaks. But of course I will try to work a little faster, maybe. Enjoy._**

Emma

My eyes started to open. I blinked a couple times to steady the blurriness...There's someone here. Someone staring right at me. I closed my eyes tightly couple times, forcing my vision to steady faster. After a few tries my vision steadied at last. I looked up at the mysterious stranger.

"Hello, Emma. How are you?"

I gasped. It can't be...No it can't be. How is this possible? No, I'm dreaming. Yes, I must be dreaming. I closed my eyes back, and waited for a moment.

Strange hands grabbed my arms. "Emma, this isn't a dream. Please look at me."

I shook my head. I tighten my eyes. Oh please let this be a dream. Let this be something I made in my head. Please make it go away.

"Emma. Please. I'm only here to take you home with me. That's all I'm asking."

My eyes remained closed. He's like a flaming light that is unable to go near to or look at. After everything that happened, he just walk back in out of guilt. "Bae, please leave. Please. I don't want you here. I don't want you here in this room. I don't want you to be here in New York either!"

His hands took mine. "Please, Emma will you look at me? I am not here because out of guilt and trying to change the regretful mistake I made of leaving you and our Henry. I'm here because I still love you, I always have and I am willing to do everything for you."

"How dare you call Henry yours? He is not yours, you hear! He will never be yours!" I finally opened my eyes.

Bae hasn't changed a bit. He still has that shaggy dark hair and the furry cover on his jaw with a nice fuzzy mustache. But the only difference is..Wait. Something is missing. This can't be his _whole self_.

"Bae...W-what happen to you?"

He lifted my hands to his lips. "...I'm going to be a little different from now on, Emma. I know it will take some time for you to get used to. But I made a great deal of money for us, so we will be fine. I'll be able to afford a nice big place for the three of us, and Henry's future college money is also taken care of. I worked real hard to prepare all this, all those years were long but spent wisely for me."

"Bae are in your right mind?...You, oh gosh. You're b – I can't even say it." Tears rolled down my eyes.

"Emma, for now on, I won't be able to be myself like I was before. It really sucks if you think about it...I won't be able to look at your face again, or see the color of your hair and see if it grown longer. Or see how much Henry changed, I kept imagining how much he grown and the things we could have done if I were there every year. Every music in the street reminds me of him. The key chains displayed in stores reminds me of you, the first gift I ever gave you."

I quickly sat up. I held two fingers close to his eyes. "Bae, how many fingers am I holding?"

He smiled. "Emma you know I can't."

"What have you done to yourself? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He shook his head and embraced me in his arms. "How could I? What good is there for a blind father to return back to his own family's life?"


	30. Cars, Killian, and Eager Henry

Killian

Henry and I stepped outside and I led him to my garage. I unlocked it and the two of us walked inside. Instantly I could see Henry's eyes dazzle at all the displayed cars.

Collecting all these gorgeous cars isn't just a hobby, it's something I always wanted to do ever since I received my first million dollars. In my childhood, I always saw hundreds of suited men driving flashy cars, they would pass by my house; just showing off to the kids in the street who can't even dream to have a car like that. I hate the point of buying something I'm careful with, and not being able to have much time to drive them. But collecting each and every one of these babies is just to tell those rich bastards that "hey, you saw me in my jerseys sitting outside the porch, look at me now and its your turn to rub your little nose on _my_ car...well _cars..._".

"Well, Henry. Why won't you look around?"

Henry looked at me in disbelief. "Are you serious? All this is yours?"

I nodded. "Every one of them, mate. Go on, pick any car that catches your eye."

"That won't be easy."

"No problem, we got all day."

I watched Henry rush over to the cars; looking through the outside, and the inside of the car seats. I can't help but smile by his reaction. He reminds me of the time I started to buy these cars. Of course, at that time I wasn't knowledgeable with the "car language", but buying my first car was the best day of my life. My first baby was the Ashton Martin DB5 1963. When Milah and I went to Great Britian for a business affair three years ago, I had the chance to be invited to a James Bond film premiere. There was a film auction after a few long speeches and a final toast. My eyes just set on that car. As a child my dad was a James Bond fan. Every Saturday he will watch all James Bond movies while I watched in a secret spot without him knowing; my favorite was "Goldfinger". The car that man drove just made me look down at the car toys I owned. After I turned sixteen, I swore to myself I'll always buy some car that will make any rich man get down on their knees for. My wish came true a few years later. Oh what a wonderful day it was...

"This one!" Henry announced.

I came up to him. He stood beside the 1966 Batmobile Replica. I smiled. "You have a good eye. I bought that last year. She's quite a beauty isn't she?"

Henry nodded. "I was thinking about choosing at least two or three cars by its year."

"Well this car is a 1966 Batmobile Replica. Do you _speak_ cars, mate?"

Henry nodded. "A little. Names aren't something I'm familiar with, but the looks of them are something I seen before."

"Keep looking, you still need two more now."

Henry turned around. "Well, I already did. I like the silver one beside that one." He took my hand and dragged me to the car he was referring to.

I smiled. "Henry do you know what this car is?"

He shook his head. "No. But it looks familiar...I think I saw on a poster for some movie last year."

"This is what I call the James Bond Masterpiece. This is the same exact car driven in the film "Goldfinger" in 1964 and shown again in Skyfall 007 last year. And I thought from the beginning that Sean Connery was a one of a kind. But boy Daniel Craig could almost beat Connery just like that, the man is born to be James Bond."

"I didn't watch the old version, but I did see one of the James Bond movies with Daniel Craig. I can't believe though that this very own car is right in front of me."

I looked at the car beside it. "Tell you what, mate. Let's use this car and a 1980 cherry Camaro I have in stock in my club. Since you're presenting this to the class, you might as well choose a car that everyone knows. Are you a Transformers fan?"

Henry shook his head. "Love the cars. Hate all the drama with the cube thing and robot transforming action. I mean, if I were the geniuses in Japan I'll just make the car other than a ridiculous robot."

I gave him a high five. For once, somebody understands the pointless story with such beautiful cars just wasted to transforming into insane, dangerous robots. I mean really, total waste of time and money.

"How about something yellow and something with a bit flashy and... just three years old but shown two years ago in a film?"

Henry shook his head in disbelief. "You have a Bumblebee original? No way."

I turned to the car behind me, covered in a white sheet. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it down. "Yes way, mate."

"Oh yeah. This is it. Like I'm done choosing. This car is so far what I even planned for in the beginning."

I crossed my arms on my chest. "Hey, how about we go stop by at the hospital? Your mum might be awake by now."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Let's go."

"Wait. Let's have a little fun. All these guys been locked up for too long. So choose a car you like, any car I promise."

His eyebrows raised high to his forehead. "I think you know which one I want." His eye crossed to the James Bond car.

"Excellent choice, mate."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Okay guys I know I am updating really slow. But I just always get that feeling when I want to update or not, so please understand that. Seriously, I love writing but I don't like doing it every time to update faster. Anyway, you all are awesome and I am so impressed with the attention I am receiving. It is really amazing how this story interests you all. So enjoy. By the way, I want to just say something quick before you start on this chapter. I'm not sure if you guys noticed but I am trying to improve my writing and be more alert on them. Because honestly my writing sucks, like from the beginning I started on this story and my other one "Only Fate can Make Your Future". So I'm trying to improve and make sure my writing is clean as best as I can manage. So enjoy, lots of love and thanks. Bye.**_

Emma

I don't know how long it took me to calm down. Even though Bae is now blind, he still knows how to hold me down in one place. But after a few minutes of struggle and screaming, three nurses came in and pin me down. Worst of all, Dr. Harris came in and gave me a shot that rocked me to drowsiness. I pinched myself couple times to keep myself awake. Bae sat beside me. Although I hate him right now and wish he could just leave, I can't admit that I missed him a lot and really missed his comfort and him being by my side.

Sleep is now ready to shut me down. But I forced my eyes to open and blinked a few times tightly to keep them open.

"What happened to you? And tell me the whole truth."

Bae smiled. It pains me that his pale grey eyes that were once brown and dark are looking straight at a distance, instead of my face. "It's really complicated, Emma."

"Bae, please. Tell me. I have been taking care of Henry for the past eight years, it was very difficult for the poor kid to live without a father. He still needs you now. But every year that passed, you didn't dare show your face. I hated you. I despised you. I pitied you. After all this time I thought you left because you felt you needed to change your life and make it better, other than continuing a life as an unemployed young parent. But since you're here, and I know the truth now, tell me... Please tell me as the person you promised to love forever, no matter what happens."

Bae lowered his head. It took a long moment for him to regain his courage to speak again. "...It all started on a normal morning. I kissed you goodbye to stop by at the store while you remained home with Henry. When I went to the store, I stole a few chocolate bars and a toy car that Henry loved so much. But I was caught by one of the customers. I thought he'll tell the manager, but instead, he took one long look at me and suddenly made me drop everything and dragged me outside. He took me to a corner by a building that was three blocks away from the store. I tried to runaway, but he just pushed me back there. When I was ready to get back at him, he started with this business proposal..."

He stopped. His head remained low. I placed my other hand on his. "Bae, what did that man offer you?"

I didn't even have to ask. I wish I didn't.

Tears rolled down his eyes. He remained silent for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "H-he told me that his f-father is um uh...Um he's sick and is also suffering blindness. Although he's close to death, he still wishes to see from the remain years he has left. The man promised me that if I give my...my eyes then he will offer me as much as money I ask for."

I instantly sat up from the bed, although the drug is now flowing much faster into my veins. "Bae, how could you hurt yourself that way?" I could no longer swallow away the tears anymore. My tears surrendered. I quickly wiped away the fresh tears away with my free hand.

Bae squeezed my hand. "You know other than everything that I been through, the sad thing is that I can't do the things I always done for you and Henry. Like right now, I can't tell if you're crying as long as I could hear you whimper or touch your face to touch your warm tears. When you fall ill, I can't drive you to the hospital. Neither can I see Henry again, or raise him properly as a father."

I know I have to stay strong. But its not easy. From the beginning, I always known that I'll see Bae again, yet something like this is what I was never prepare for - no that's a lie, this is something I could_ never_ be prepare for. Bae still held firm to my hand, and covered his eyes with his other free hand. My hatred for him is still in my heart. But right in this moment, there really is no feelings inside me. All there is inside is the truth just haunting me everywhere. If only I known this sooner, or at least from the beginning. I feel so stupid for ever hating him. I hate myself for still have a little hatred in me right now.

I reached out my free hand to land on his shoulder. Should I return to him? After everything he has done, it is wrong to just tell him that all the torture he went through were just useless. If I forgive him now and build our family again, while I nurture and take care of Bae, things will go back to normal. Well, will they? I already have Jefferson and Killian involved in my life. I can't just push them away after everything they done for me. I pulled back, and squeezed my hand in a fist and stopped. But what good would there be by ever being with Jefferson or Killian while I have my sick ex around? If I choose to be with Jefferson, Henry will go through a difficult long-term adaption to a new sister and father. If I choose Killian...Oh Lord! I can't choose him, just can't. Even if Killian will turn out to be a good father to Henry, I could really stain his reputation with all the drama in my life. Except for the fact he was a total douche bag from the start, I do care for him a lot...So far from all this brainstorming, I think it should end here. I made my decision, all I hope for now is that everything will be settled in the end, no matter how many hearts will soon be broken.

I unfolded my fist and placed my open hand on his hair. I brushed it softly forward, deep with my fingers. Bae slowly responded, he dropped his hand and looked at me with those grey eyes. My hand traveled to his cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. He grabbed my wrist and wrapped his arms around me for an embrace. I rubbed his back in a comforting manner, but to be honest I wasn't prepared for this gesture, it feels a little _different_ yet familiar. Before I knew it he crawled on top my bed, lying beside me. I caressed his face with my hand. Its a little too much to be so near him now that he's blind. But I feel so right being near him, taking care of Bae is my responsibility and something I would never deny doing.

"Bae, I can't promise you that I'll go home with you. But for now, what I can promise you is to help you go through this and stay by your side...Well, slowly."

Bae nodded. "Of course."

"But there is something I need to tell you about."

"Does it have to do with this mysterious fiance of yours?"

I sighed. "You heard."

"It actually took me half an hour to convince the doctor that I was your husband."

"Uh husband?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly just tell him that I'm just a long-term boyfriend in high school who you made a kid with."

"Alright I see your point."

He played with a few locks of my hair. "I finally convinced him when I showed him a picture of us, it was the only picture I carried with me from the day I left."

I gasped. "You. Didn't."

He started to laugh. "Yeah it is what you're thinking."

I quickly just slapped him on the arm. "Not that embarrassing picture we took on Halloween."

"Oh come on, it was cute. Your doctor even laughed."

"I would too if someone shows me a picture of a drunk couple dressed up as Sonny Bono and Cher."

"Aw you enjoyed it. Anyway, I told the doctor to be a little careful with that fiance of yours. Who is this guy anyway?"

I smiled. "Why you ask? Is this something like a jealous ex is eager to know?"

"Hey, come on. Who is he?"

"Well, Bae this guy is real but we're not engaged. But the two of us are together."

Bae's face fell. "Seriously? Well, I'm glad that I told the doctor not to call him."

I suddenly sat up. "Shoot! Oh no. I don't know where Henry is...Oh my- he's with Killian."

"Killian. As in Killian Jones. You gotta be kidding me?"

I frowned. "You know him?"

"Know him? He's my mom's boss."

"Mom? After all these years you're finally telling me about your family. Wow, now I'm glad I ended up in here."

He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me back down. He pulled me closer to his chest. "My mom worked with Jones for years. Of course, I only saw him couple times. Well, I just wish my dad did the same, instead of emerging there anytime he wanted to."

"I met him in one of his arranged parties, but I never caught any of his employees to be possibly your mother. What's her name?"

"Milah. She's his assistant."

I nearly choked from hearing that name. Milah! She is Bae's mother?! I can't believe it. "Milah. How about your father? Who's he?"

"My dad worked in a pawn shop all his life. Business is small, but always have been in good progress from the beginning. His name is Robert Gold."

I guess there are some good reasons the fact that Bae left. Boy has he missed so much after all these years. His parents are divorced and avoid each other because of there hatred from one another. His mother has been clearly right under my nose, and probably hates me from being with Killian now that she knows who I am, but boy would her head grow red once she finds out I'm her family. But of course, the information about the father will be more disappointing, an old man dating a young college girl. Oh dear...

Bae's hand reached for my chin. "What's wrong?"

"What? Um, n-nothing. I'm just shocked about you telling me about your parents for the first time. When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"The day after Henry's first birthday. I decided to shun them from my life. I mean, my mom still loves me but she just can't seem to throw away her career for her family. And my father is a dangerous man, involved with mobs and well-known criminals. I can't keep seeing them when there's a family of my own in my life. It was no trouble for them to accept my wishes. Not that I told them in person, but me no longer calling or visiting them just gives them the message that I want to avoid them completely."

"Thank you for doing that...But don't you think you should try to talk to your mother at least? After what you went through, how in the world can you keep your condition a secret?"

"Believe me, its better this way. Anyway, enough of me talking, its yours turn to tell me what you been up to."

I stopped. Aw man! I hoped he wouldn't say that. He's going to be dead shocked once I tell him everything. But since he already shocked me, more than I could endure, so I guess my story will make this even.

I swallowed hard before starting to speak. I could feel myself now being defeated from the drugs. I now wish it could just work more faster so I could have an excuse to not discuss this with Bae right now. "Okay. I have to warn you, what I'm going to tell you is going to sound insane, and I might have to save the story for tomorrow because the drugs are starting to kick in."

He nodded. "Alright."

"I was going through a lot of trouble with money and playing my part as a mom. I work two full-time jobs as a waitress and a maid in a motel. It wasn't easy, I have to admit that. Then one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I was in pain and my jobs are just not enough to pay the bills. So when my friend joked about me just being marrying off to a wealthy bachelor, I instantly thought it through the crazy paradise and I agreed. This is where Killian comes along, well including Jefferson. He's another guy I'm also in a relationship with."

His face just froze and his jaw dropped. "Wow. Trying to be a 'innocent' gold digger. And now two guys. You're full of surprises."

"Well, I guess high school wasn't enough for you to completely know me. Anyway, I met them both in a charity ceremony. And I have been with them both ever since. Of course, I hid my secrets. But Killian found out, Jefferson doesn't know just yet."

"Are you considering to continue being with one of them?"

I yawned. Finally, the drugs are now working. "Okay, Bae. I'm almost going away."

He stroked my cheeks gently with his hands. "Before you go, answer my question."

I tried to look at him with a steady vision. "Bae, that question is something I asked myself all the time, even before you showed up here."

"I thought so...Go to sleep, Emma. I'll be here."

I gave in my heavy eyes and allowed the drugs to take control of me. "If a man comes here with Henry, you better be gone."

"Except the fact if Henry might be there, what fun would it be if one of your boyfriends see us like this. Maybe he'll give up and then you would just have to be concerned with one guy."

The last words I could say now are just five words. "You wish, you silly bastard."


	32. Chapter 32

Killian

I don't remember the last time I ever drove my first baby, it's also nice to do it again with someone. I love how Henry smiles, he reminds me a lot of Emma. Of course, it's usually Jefferson who makes her laugh, but even if it ticks me off that he's there by her side, I feel like I'm in a peaceful paradise just watching her there from a distance, it hurts me that I can't be good as Jefferson sometimes.

"Hey, Henry. How about we stop by for some ice cream? What do you say?"

Henry nodded. "Sure. I'm kicking in for something sweet."

"Alright here we go."

When we arrived to a nearby ice cream store, I pulled over the car. The two of us got out of the car and went inside. Henry leaned so close to the glass windows of the ice cream stand, looking carefully at which flavor to choose. I removed my wallet out of my breast pocket.

"Take your time, mate. Visiting hours in the hospital last till eleven p.m."

Henry nodded.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I took it out of my pocket. It's Milah. I didn't expect her to listen to me, but then again, she certainly chose the wrong time to call. I placed it back in my pocket.

"I want the cookie dough vanilla on a waffle cone."

I went beside him. "Alright. I guess I'll have the plain vanilla with crushed Oreos."

A young woman with a pony tail behind the counter came up to us. "What would you guys have?"

"Ah yes. Can we have one cookie dough vanilla and vanilla with crushed Oreos, both on waffle cones?"

"Of course, just one moment."

My phone continued to buzz. Henry looked at me. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

I shook my head. "Nah. It's nothing important."

"It sure sounds important...Killian, I appreciate you taking care of me, but I don't want to get in the way with your work. So whatever it is, just answer that phone call. I could wait. Like you said, we have all day."

"Henry, really its not – "

The woman handed the two cones. I took it, and gave the cookie dough vanilla to Henry.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll answer the phone. It'll be real quick."

He gave it a lick, and took a small bite. I went up to the cashier and paid for the ice cream before stepping outside. I stood near the door and answered the phone.

"I thought you'll never answer."

"Whatever you want to say, just say it fast."

"I know you decided to first figure out what's going on. I played my part as the overprotective mother, but since you're too stubborn to listen to me, I guess I have no power to get in your way. So, whatever might happen, I wish you luck for the worst."

"Thanks. Is there anything I'm missing right now?"

"Are you serious or are you just trying to sound stupid? Of course there's work for you to do. Killian, seriously have you already forgotten you're the owner of this casino!"

I smiled. "And there goes your motherly act. Have _you_ forgotten you just promised you won't do that again?"

"Oh, cut me some slack. If you haven't noticed, I _am_ a mother. Well, not a 24/7 mother, more of a secret business mother. But you get my point. Anyway, just promise me you'll come back to work tomorrow. Because honestly I can't take over for another day."

"Okay, I promise."

"Anyway, although I hate you doing this, how is everything? Is it awkward with you and her kid?"

"Not really."

"Seriously? Be honest."

"I am serious... never thought I liked kids, but Henry is like a little brother to me, someone that I'm willing to do anything for... Like if he wants ice cream, I'll just take him out and buy him one; if he wants to see awesome cars, I'll show him around my garage; if he wants someone to talk to; I'll be there for him and talk to him about anything he feels like talking about..."

Milah paused for a moment. "Who. Are. You?...Is this Killian Jones? He's about 5' 8 ft tall, has midnight black hair, and has the most annoying 'treasure cat smile'."

"Yes it's me. I know it's weird for me to say this, but I really feel like Henry needs someone in his life to look after personal reasons, something he's mother can't do."

"Son, all this is really brainwashing you...Do you know anything about the father?"

"Not much, but I know enough to understand how the situation adds up. Apparently, Emma's love life was just a high school love story. You know boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Boy commits himself to her and they run off happily ever after."

"Sounds like me. What happened? He just left out of the blue after realizing money doesn't really grow on trees?"

"Well, I don't know, neither does Henry. He left after two or three years after Henry was born. It's a mystery the real reason of him running away. But Emma's life sure wasn't after that."

"What a shame. By the way, I forgot to tell you, some of your girls stop by. And it wasn't pretty, I had to call security to escort them out. Friday girl almost yanked my hair, luckily I got a chance to rip off one of her cheap extensions. "

I faced the doorway to check on Henry before saying anything else. He sat down on one of the tables, licking his ice cream. But a group of kids started to come right at him, they're the same kids who beat him up yesterday.

"Well, if they come back just handle them. I gotta go. Bye."

"Wait, Killian! I seriously think you should give one – "

I quickly hung up the phone and placed it back in my breast pocket. A slight short kid with blonde hair teased him and leaned his face closer to Henry. His other buddies just laughed behind him.

The short blonde kid started. "Hey, how were you able to afford that ice cream anyway? You can hardly afford an extra milk carton in the cafeteria. Let me guess, you stealing things now. We all knew that you'll become like your daddy, Watch Thief. But we never knew it'll happen so soon. Aidn't that right, boys?"

"Yeah." The boys spoke almost in unison from behind.

"So, tell us now, Watch Thief. How did you get extra cash? I don't see how your momma's work at that crummy little diner and stinking motel can afford anything other than half the bills in that old rut you're living in."

Henry tried to get up from his seat, but the short blonde kid pushed him back down. "Leave me alone, dude. I got nothing against you. Why do you have to do this all the time?"

"Because you're always in that mysterious position, you're all full of unknown stuff, but of course, my boys and I and almost everyone in school know you are just full of lies. Your daddy and momma steal to keep the roof over their heads. Now you sitting here eating ice cream – not to mention anyone have ever seen you eat out other than that diner – leaves something fishy on how you ever earned a little stash to your collection. Now answer us, Watch Thief. Where did you steal the money?"

I stepped up to the boys and cleared my throat. They all turned their heads to me, even Henry.

"Come on, mate. We should go now."

The short blonde kid stepped up to me, pursing his lips tightly. "Who are you, mister?"

"I am his mother's boyfriend."

I can see some of the boys' jaw drop, others shaking their heads in disbelief. Henry looked at me confused but stood up and walked out of the shop with me.

"Thanks, Killian. But boyfriend? Are you seriously – "

I hushed him. "They're still looking at us. Don't blow off our cool, mate."

I pressed the unlock button on the car's mini remote. The boys' nose pressed against the glass wall, staring in awe at my beautiful masterpiece. I can see Henry smile and giving them a quick evil wave before getting in the car. I don't think his name is going to be 'Watch Thief' anymore.

Henry leaned back on the car and laughed. "I always wanted to do something like that my entire life!"

"I'm in with you there, mate."

After a few laughs and stand-up shouts out of the open roof of the car, Henry came back to his senses and started back to the serious mode.

"So...Did you really mean it?"

I kept my eyes on the road. "Mean what, Henry?"

"What you said back there to those guys, that you're my mom's boyfriend."

"Ah. Why are you so curious about that? Do you hate me for saying that?"

Henry instantly shook his head in protest. "Oh no, that's not it. I mean, you're really cool and easy talk to, man. Especially what you did back there, I couldn't ask more being saved yesterday and now just giving those idiots a taste of their own medicine today. This car just doesn't know how to make an entrance; it can also crush the mind of premature kids."

"That's why I bought her."

"So really, are you my mom's boyfriend?"

I sighed. I haven't the slightest idea how to answer that question. To be frank, I've been asking that myself. Emma has been dating me and Jefferson like she's some kind of a rented video. One day she's with Jefferson, probably talking about his damn hats and books and of course, that pretty little rascal Grace. The other day she's with me is just long hours of me flirting and making her uncomfortable while she blushes and starts off with her serious motherly attitude, even though I know she likes it and feel a bit flattered. It's odd about all this. Am I her boyfriend? Do I have a number like Thing #1 and Thing #2 in the Dr. Seuss book?

"Um...Yeah, I guess. We've been dating for awhile, sorry I didn't mention, mate. It just didn't seem like the right time to mention when you opened up to me about your father, plus I thought you'll hate me after discovering who I was after your mother was sent to the hospital."

"Oh. But what do you mean that 'you guess'? Shouldn't you reply as 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Well, its complicated than you think. This is as far as I can tell you, mate. Forgive me, but I think I should stop from here and allow your mother to tell you in person about everything...By the way, try to make a good excuse when she sees those small bruises on your face."

"But it doesn't hurt."

"It will hurt _her_. Promise me that?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Now that's settled, I got a few questions to ask you. I know you may think it's a bit odd, but stay with me. When did your mother acted somehow strange?"

"Strange? What do you mean by strange?"

"Because when I discussed with the doctor he told me how your mother's illness is due to lack of rest. I mean, what in the world does she do for a living? Does she ever sleep?"

"Shouldn't you already no that by now? I mean, you said you dated my mom. Didn't you notice anything peculiar?"

"No. To be honest, I didn't. She hid her symptoms quite well, unfortunately."

I looked at Henry. He fell silent. I can see his eyes getting watery and his lips hidden in a almost visible line.

Has Emma been suffering that bad? What in the world is wrong with her? Does she not have any pride? She has a kid and me who is just dying for her to be part of my life. How could she be so careless of her health? Why didn't she tell me when she got worse?...She could have collapsed in that apartment with Henry, alone...She could have frightened the kid and never woke up... She could have died. Oh gosh, she really could have died back at the diner. What if that was the last day of her existence? I can – no I mean I will never move on with my life without her. I just can't. And I will not.

"So she really has been working that hard."

Henry nodded. "I knew from the start. But I...I still didn't tell anyone. I feel so stupid for not doing so. I knew a few people who were close with my mom, but I just thought mom will be okay since she went through the same before."

"Same before? You mean she's been through this in the past?"

"Yes."

I can feel a thick lump growing in my throat. My eyes starting to water a pool of liquid while my lips are trembling. I licked my lips and pursed them tightly to stop the trembling. "O-oh. I see...Henry, I want you to know something. You're mom's condition is not your fault. Okay? It isn't. You just had a little faith that her suffering will go away. But now that the two of us know what you're mother is going through, let's help her get back to her feet and take it from there."

Henry sniffled, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "The two of us? Are you saying you're going to help my mom, Killian?"

"No. No I'm not going to help your mom. I'm going to help you _and_ your mom. When you're mother can be taken home, things are going to change."

I turned my head to Henry. A smile brighten again in that small lips again.

"What's the change?"

"How much do you like my place, Henry? Is it bearable for you?"

* * *

~ We arrived inside the hospital. The two of us went up to the front stand.

"Hi, we're here for Emma Swan. I'm her fiancé and this down here is her son." I gave a little wink to Henry. He nodded understanding my little lie.

The receptionist gave me an uneasy look. "Right. You must be Mr. Jones. Um...I was just informed from Dr. Harris that family members or close relatives are allowed to see the patient."

"But I'm sort of part of the family."

"I know, sir. But I was specifically told by the doctor just to allow family. So I believe you should wait outside while I escort her son to her room. If you have any other questions you may go see Dr. Harris. I will call for him to see you here. If you'll excuse me?"

She stepped out of the stand and placed her hand on Henry's back. The two of them walked away through the hallway. I took a seat on one of the arm chairs. I waited for about an hour till the doctor finally arrived. I stood up.

"Dr. Harris. It's good to see you again."

"Ah. Mr. Jones I'm glad you're here. I have something to talk to you about privately."

"What is this about exactly?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's important. Will you take a quick walk with me outside?"

"Alright."

The two of us slowly went outside. We stopped by rows of roses that were planted near the entrance. Dr. Harris stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white coat.

"Mr. Jones I believe you are aware what I want to discuss about. Do you mind explaining to me your _real_ relationship with Miss Swan?"

"Crap, I'm finally caught red handed. How did you find out?"

"Mr. Jones I believe _I_ was the one who first asked you something."

"Well, I am not Emma's fiancé but I am her boyfriend. I just had to know about her condition when she arrived here. Was Henry the one who told you the truth?"

"No. But I really appreciate if you be honest with me for now on."

"I can promise that."

"But for now on, I must keep all personal medical information just between her and her husband."

"Excuse me? Husband? Did you said her husband?"

He nodded. "Why yes? Didn't you know she was still married?"

"Yes I knew. I guess this is the reason why you're being careful with me. But I can reassure you her husband probably knows who I am by now. So if you're afraid about any crazy love triangle breaking out in here, I promise there won't be one."

"That wasn't one of my concerns. But thank you for telling me that. Henry is still with his mother. Since Miss Swan is awake, I suppose you may go and see her. I only wanted for you two to be in separate places before any mishap could have happened. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. Good day, Mr. Jones. I hope there will be no trouble."

"Good day doctor."


	33. I'm Sorry, Killian

Emma

I was dying to get out of my bed when Henry woke me up. It's a relief Neal left while I was sleeping, I can't bear to see Henry collapse or run toward him for an embrace. Me being trapped in bed, not to mention still a bit drowsy, is a lot to take in.

Henry embraced me in his arms as the two of us lied down face to face. I stroked his hair with my fingers and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Have you been home alone back at the apartment?"

He shook his head. "No. Your boyfriend took care of me. And by the way, I sort of know about you and that Irish ascent guy."

My pulse start; I can hear the cardiac monitor beeping faster and louder. Henry sat up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Mom, are you okay?"

It took a few long breaths for my heart rate to return to its normal speed. I gave him a shaky nod.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to shock you."

"No. No, Henry. It's my fault, I should have told you sooner or later instead of keeping it a secret. But it was hard of the thought of telling you about my relationship with Killian, I feared you'll hate me for suddenly replacing your father's place."

"Mom, I miss dad and I still love him. But I also hate him for not trying to see us, the two of us waited for him for eight years. The past still haunts me; the day dad picked up his suitcase and didn't even smile at me when he left the door. I try to hide it, mom. But since we're being honest here, I feel that you should know how I feel. I love dad, but I also know we need help mom and if you think that you want a man in your life to help us, and also for you to start loving someone again, then I can accept that...Heck. I like Killian, personally. He's pretty cool and seems so easy to be with. And I feel like I don't have to shut myself up, that I can be open and tell him how I feel. It's a little weird that I feel this way all in just one day, but its really true. You picked some guy, mom."

I gave him a weak smile. The two of us had this kind of conversation before, but this one is different, there's a positive solution to it. Killian really surprises me; I didn't expect him to get so close to Henry in just 24 hours.

"I'm so happy to hear that from you, Henry. But I think there's something else I have to tell you, I'm also seeing –"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice started.

The two of us turned our heads to the doorway. It's Killian. Crap, so much for keeping everything a secret.

"K-killian...Hi."

He walked up to me and gave me a kiss. I almost slapped him on the face, he's lucky that Henry is here to stop me.

"How do you feel?"

"F-fine."

"I just saw the doctor, it looks like you have to stay here a little longer."

This is way too freaky. Why isn't he yelling at my face? Why the hell did he take care of Henry in the first place? What does he care about him, or me now? After what I did, what else is there that he wants from me, or start with?

Killian sat on the side of the bed. "Hey, Henry can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

He took out his wallet from his breast pocket and removed three ten dollar bills. "Why won't you get something for your mom in the cafeteria?"

Henry took the money from his hands and crawled off the bed. "I'll be back then."

I wanted to pull him back so bad, but before I could do anything Killian grabbed one of my wrists. When Henry went out the door, silence started in the room.

I always knew that I'll be caught one day. I tried my best to be prepared for this...But why am I so scared? It was my decision to agree to this. This whole mess is my fault and mine alone. But I don't know why I'm trembling, or why I'm so speechless? What is wrong with you, Emma Swan?! Why can't you just speak and get this over with?! It's obvious everything is over, so just say something!

Killian lifted his head and looked at my face. I forced my eyes to swallow the tears, it's not easy to look at him. But when I lowered my head, one of his hands quickly grabbed my chin and lifted it up.

"Why?"

I grinded my teeth tightly to prevent any words to escape.

"I said why. Why did you do this to me? Huh. Were you that desperate for money? Is that it? Was everything we did, everything I showed you, how I felt useless, just nothing or not enough for you?"

Of course not! Everything we did together are all meaningful to me. They worth so much then the cost of your own club or my dept.

"Emma, do you even love me? Was it too hard to choose between Jefferson and me because you don't know whose money can last longer for you to use in the future?"

I want to speak. I want to say something...But what can I say? What is there that I can say to him?

He leaned his face closer to mine. Tears finally rolled down my cheeks. He's scaring me even more, this man isn't Killian, he's just not. I never seen Killian like this before. His eyes are darker and fierce, his teeth grinding so tightly I can see his jaw flinch, and his eyebrows knitted tightly together. His hands grabbed my arms.

"Answer me! Answer me now! Do you love me or my money? Answer me that!"

I closed my eyes, and waited for a moment to calm myself down. "...Y-you really want to k-know?..."

"More than anything."

"...I did it for the money. It's obvious that part is true. But I...I am _not_ a gold digger. I'm not. I know it doesn't make sense, but I don't intend to be some crazy woman wanting to marry off for money in greed. I was planning from the beginning to marry a rich man for Henry's sake, because I-I'm a terrible...No horrible, the worst mother in the world. I just can't raise him properly or take care of him, I just can't afford a good life for him. So I was determined to marry someone to make Henry happy and also I planned to love that man till the day I die. What happens to me doesn't matter. I don't care if that Mr. Billionaire turns out to be the worst husband for me; he could sneak into a night club or a hotel with bunch of bimbos, or bring them home for all I care. Or people who hears about how my marriage turned out can talk about me behind my back all they want. As long as I see my son happy, live in a decent home and go to school well fed and educated, then it will all be worth it for me. Henry's care and happiness is everything to me. Mine is something that I hardly care. I had it once anyway in the past. Now that's over, its Henry's turn now."

"What are you? Are you even human?...H-how can you say such things so easily? Don't you have a life too?! How can you say that you'll sacrifice yourself for your own son? Honestly, can you imagine your future a living hell and still say that you can endure it? Well can you?!"

I opened my eyes, blinking away large drops of tears. "Yes. That's why I came to you and Jefferson. The two of you gave me hope to give me an opportunity for Henry. That was my only intention."

"Was? It was? What's your intention _now_?"

"Killian, stop. I don't know if you're just mad at me or have some kind of crazy faith that I love you, but I don't want any part of it anymore. I surrender. It's clear that I lost the war, so just...Just leave me. And I promise I'll leave your life also. Same for Jefferson."

"You don't seem to understand, Emma. Yes you lost. But in this type of situation it is never easy to step out of it. There is still more that I want to know about." His hands slowly released my arms. And his face finally softened.

I wiped my cheeks with my hands, and sniffled a couple times. "What else is there you want to know? I already told you everything."

He shook his head. "Not everything. There is this one question that I have been dying to know about since we got close. Now be honest with me when I ask you...Do you love me?"

I froze. To be honest, I can't answer that question. All I've been thinking about Killian and Jefferson was how they could be good for Henry, I never thought if they might be good for me. They both are amazing and good to me. Each one of them I think thoroughly, both the negative and the positive side...But Killian, he proved himself a lot. I'm not sure if he still loves me, but if he still does...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think - no I will accept him. I'll respond to him a thousand times, actually. But of course, I lost that chance long time ago, so what's the point of telling him my feelings now. It'll just hurt him even more and make this situation even more complicated.

"I liked you when we were together. But I never thought how that feeling could be love."

Killian's face instantly fell. I can read the disappointment in his face. Part of me feels like I'm just telling myself I'm not myself right now: what is the matter with me? I don't want to let him go, why am I saying this to him? But the other side of me is haunting me with the truth: I already hurt him too much, why should I do it even more by loving him? I have too much problems in my life that'll be too much for him to endure, and Bae is clearly one of them.

He can't let me go, neither can I. But someone has to before someone gets hurt even more...Although I regret this, it is what's best for Killian.

"Killian, I'm sorry for saying this, but I never loved you. I admit that all I told myself was that your money is what's best for Henry, and I kept telling myself that I like you and that I can...I can live with you for the rest of my life."

Killian stood up from the bed. "Well, you should think again about that. Goodbye, Emma." He turned around and went out the door without looking back.

I kept thinking and thinking things through all this time, and even kept saying that I made my mind up. But now I realize that all that was useless and just pointless. I was too naive from the beginning that everything will be kept quiet, I should have known better that once I'm caught all that I could succeed is pain and incurable scars...I guess this is the end. Even though it didn't turn out well between Killian and me, and I'm sure Jefferson will find out soon too, every moment we shared will be memorable and something I'll cherish. And something that'll hurt me too for the rest of my life.

_**Hey guys! So before you guys are like screaming "No!", I have to explain a few things. Many of you must be confused why Killian started off in a furious tone, its because he wants to know if Emma loves him and find out the reasons of the situation by her own words. I'm trying to build up how Killian wants to be with Emma, but also I'm creating obstacles that is preventing him to do that. So I hope you all enjoy this and wait patiently for the next chapter because it might get a little interesting.**_

_**P.S. The age is really getting confusing for some of you, and to be quite frank its confusing me too. So let me just get this straight, Emma is thirty five, I know I mentioned somewhere in the beginning that she's in her mid late twenties, but I didn't know that I wrote that, so I messed it up. I really apologize for that mistake, well along with hundreds of other errors I made in this story. NOW Olivebe mentioned how Henry sounds a little older, so let me just get it clear that he is eleven. Yes, I know Henry sounds like a fifteen year old teenager. But I want Henry to be oddly mature so the readers can see how Bae leaving his life really effected him to stay stronger. If some of you are still confused about Henry, feel free to PM me I'll be happy to explain a little more thoroughly. And now Killian is the same age as Emma and Jefferson, just like in the story is in his 30s but younger than the two characters. Okay I realize that is a long P.S. note but anyway, enjoy. Byee. **_


	34. Chapter 34

Killian

I rushed out the door and marched my way to the exit. Henry saw me and ran to me. He took my arm to stop me.

"Hey where you going?"

"Oh hey, mate. I almost forgot about you. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Henry...Henry, I have this crazy idea that has to do something with your mother, but no matter how insane it might be, will you help me?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'll tell you my plan in three words. Kidnapping your mother."

"Kidnap? Well, keep going I'm getting interested."

"You and I know that you're mother could get sick again once she returns back to her regular lifestyle. Remember what I told you back in the hospital?"

"Yeah. You asked me how much I liked your place."

"And you said yes. After you said that I thought very hard about the idea of maybe you and your mother moving into my place. When that's settled I'll help your mom with some financial situations, like getting a more suitable job other than working full time in a diner and a motel. What do you say?"

"I'm in. But once she grounds me for getting involved in this, you owe me a car when I turn sixteen."

I smiled. "Deal."

"Deal, my man. So what do I do from the time being?"

"I'm going to send a little package for you soon. You'll know what to do once you open the box, I'll leave a little note too. But right now, I really gotta go, mate. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

He closed his hand and gave me a light fist punch.

"Goodbye, Henry. Remember, keep this matter between us till your mother gets out of the hospital."

"You got it."

~ I drove so fast to Jefferson's place I'm shocked I didn't get a ticket. I quickly pulled over and ran up into the building. I didn't even bother to get on the elevator and just took the stairs. I almost broke down the door when I arrived at his door.

Jefferson opened the door after my tenth knock. "Hello, Killian. You better have a good excuse for knocking so loud, Grace almost called 911."

I came inside. "Grace is here?"

"Yes. Now why are you here? I have to take Grace to art class."

"I have to talk to you. Where's Grace? Grace! Grace!" I walked around every room till Grace ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. "Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"It's good to see you again, Uncle Jones."

"Killian, darling. It's Killian. Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"Sure."

"Will you wait in the car for your daddy? I have to talk to him in private."

"Okay."

Jefferson came to us and shook his head. "Hey! Hey! Killian, hang on a minute, whatever there might be that you have to discuss, it has to be postponed for another day. Grace is late."

"That's okay daddy, I never liked that mean teacher anyway. I'll just wait in the car." She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye, Uncle Jones. I hope I see you again."

As I lowered Grace down she secured the straps of her backpack and tried to take the keys from Jefferson's hands. But he refused. "Wait a minute. I'm serious, Killian. _We_ have to go now. I could always talk to you later. Goodbye." He took her hand and turned away to the door.

I took a seat on an armchair beside the couch. "Fine. But it's about this very stubborn yet beautiful Blondie who we both know."

Jefferson stopped. He handed Grace the keys. "Grace, why won't you go wait in the car?"

"Who's Blondie, daddy?"

He pushed her to the door. "No one you need to know, darling. Just wait in the car." He opened the door and lightly pushed her out.

As he closed the door, he walked back to the living room. He took a seat on the couch. "What is this about?"

I folded my hands together and rested my elbows on my knees. "I have to tell you something that's going to really shock you. But promise me you'll understand."

"What is this about?"

"Just promise me."

"...I promise."

"Jefferson, there's something about – I mean there are a lot of things you don't know about Emma. Yesterday I discovered something really unexpected and astonishing that I myself could not believe. Jefferson, right now Emma is in the hospital."

"What?! Is she alright?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Calm down. She'll be alright, she just needs plenty of rest. But what I'm going to tell you next is going to really shock you."

I told him about Emma's secret; her condition, her full-time jobs, and her past with her high school sweetheart. I don't know how Jefferson held it together, but I can see disappointment and worry in his eyes.

"So Emma has been keeping all that from us all this time?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How are you taking it?"

"Okay I guess. A little disappointed, but also relieved to know this right now."

"But there's something else, I went to the hospital with Henry to see her. But when I talked to her alone things got out of hand. I almost actually believed her when she told me the truth about how she felt about me."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she's been going after the two of us just for the money, for Henry's sake. But when I asked her if she loved me, she said that she liked me and that she could deal living with me. I was so close to believing her, but then again, I realized she's a horrible liar."

"What?"

"Jefferson, what she said was a lie, she's hiding something so I won't get hurt...I'm sorry, for discussing to you. I know you love her too. But Jefferson, you have to understand, never in my life have I met anyone like Emma. She's stubborn, head strong, beautiful and so caring. All the women I ever been with was only for my own benefit and entertainment. After I met Emma, it was different. I can't explain it, but she is certainly unlike any women I ever met, and if I let her go, I don't think I could ever be with a woman the same way I was with her."

"Killian. My friend, look I care about Emma dearly. And I can't obviously say I can let her go easily. But now I think of it, there will be a lot of things that'll trouble her if she ends up with me. After what you told me about Henry, I can imagine how hard it'll be for him to accept Grace. Emma already has so much in her hands, I don't want to hurt her even more to deal with making a new family...My point out of what I just said is that if you and Emma somehow hit it off, I'll get out of your way."

"Wait. Jefferson I don't want you to say that. That won't be fair for you."

"Killian. There has to be one man, not two. Besides, as much as I like Emma, I don't think I can accept everything in her life. I just enjoyed being with her, just her, not her life."

"Jefferson please I – "

He stood up from the couch. "Speak no more Killian. I wish you the best with Emma. Right now I really must go. Grace is fifteen minutes late."

He went to the door and I followed him from behind.

"Thank you, Jefferson."

"That's what friends are for. Goodbye."

"Bye."


	35. The Beginning of a Plan

Killian

"Well I guess that takes care of everything. Here you are sir." The salesclerk typed something on the computer and handed me the packaged box.

"Thank you." I stood up from the chair and went to the door to leave.

"Have a nice day."

I went inside my car and started to unwrap the package carefully. I turned the phone on and pressed the contact button and dialed my name and number. After I saved it and turned the phone back off, I ripped a piece of paper out from my pocket and scribbled something on it.

_Text me. My number is on the contacts. You could learn how to use this phone on the manual in this box. Remember to hide this from your mum. Until then, mate._

**K**

I placed the note in the box and placed everything back inside and closed it shut. I started the engine and drove to the hospital.

~ It wasn't easy to go in the hospital without getting caught. Emma's "husband" is making me look bad, and her doctor seems to be overprotective with her once he found about my little lie that I'm her fiance.

I can't find Henry anywhere, he's probably in the room with Emma. I quickly rushed to Emma's room and placed the box down before knocking on the door. Before anyone answered, I quickly hid around a corner. Henry opened the door and spotted the box on the floor. He bend down and opened the box. Once he saw what was inside, he quickly closed the box and wrapped it with his jacket. He pulled himself up and went back in the room.

Now Henry is my little spy to keep an eye on Emma. I just need to do the hard job to take Emma away once she steps out of this hospital. I just hope things will turn out well after my little kidnapping.

_**Hey guys. Okay this is too short, so I'm going to post another chapter so brace yourselves. I know that I'm really going overboard of starting on another story, because I take a lot of time just posting chapters for each four stories. But you have to understand, I am not organized with my stories yet I get more excited of changing to something new. I love you all, don't get me wrong. But new ideas for both my favorite shows -Once Upon a Time and The Vampire Diaires (well not a big fan of vampires...I HATE THEM! Sorry if you're a vamp fan, but you know, I'm just not type of person who finds it okay of actors hissing fake fangs and drinking fake blood all for the camera). By the way, I have a great idea for another Emma and Killian love story, but this time I'm going to add Graham (a.k.a. the sexy sheriff; ah he's so fine, too bad he died in the series), and again I'm going to shock you with unexpected surprises. So in conclusion, thank you so much for all my followers and the people who favorited me/this story, all of you guys just reading my writing means so much to me. And when I'm down your reviews cheer me on, and you guys are the best for that. I know I say a lot of apologies, but let me say one more on how a slow poke I am and how long this author note is.**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Any of you interested in a thrilling complicated love and kidnapping story, check out "I Never Thought I'll See You Again". If some of you guys can't stand the Vampire Diaires, then don't read it. But don't worry, I'm more in love with the cast then the story of the show. So don't worry with all the vervain, silver, fangs popping out and cold skin. Cuz there's going to be none in that story. Anyway, lots of love and hugs. Byeee :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

Killian

Once I saw Henry walk inside the room, I started at the hallway. Now I hope Emma doesn't have to stay bedridden for long. I already arranged everything for us. I don't want any event to be canceled; I put a lot of thought into each one of my plans.

The number one purpose out of this is to give both of us a chance to actually know each other as we are, with no secrets or lies, just as who we are. When we first met, all I thought of was not trying to look stupid and defeat Jefferson from ever getting the "bonus points", and I'm sure all Emma was doing was taking notes on how much money I make and what type of person I am. But this time it's not going to be like that, it's going to be different. And Henry is going to be part of it. If I wish to be with Emma, I have to feel the same way also with the one person who caused this entire complicated incident.

"Mr. Jones, are you leaving so soon?" A voice started.

Oh crap. It's that doctor again. I turned around. I secured my tie a little straighter, and took the doctor's hand and gave it a shake.

"Hello, Dr. Harris. It's good to see you again."

The expression on his face is a mix of anger and irritation; it obviously tells me how much he doesn't want me here. "Mr. Jones, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to see Henry. That is all."

"Mr. Jones, I already told you that I don't want any trouble from you."

"I'm not making any trouble, doctor."

"You are, actually. Be honest with me, what exactly is your relationship with Mrs. Swan? She's a married woman with a child and a husband. Are you having an affair with her?"

I lifted my hands to surrender the conversation. I chuckled lightly. "Wow. That is way too personal and unexpected to hear from you, doctor. I thought personal information was kept private for all patients."

"That is true. But as the patient's doctor, I have the right to contact the police to escort you far away from this hospital, and of course, Mrs. Swan."

"_Ms. Swan_."

Dr. Harris frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Doctor, I have been hiding a lot of things from you. I can't really tell you all of it. But I do need your help on something so I will tell you half of the truth in this matter."

Dr. Harris crossed his arms. "Make it quick. I have other patients to attend too. And if this is one of your lies, I don't want to hear it."

"Believe me, doctor. This is no joke, or unfortunately a lie….Now Ms. Swan is not married to whoever the man you met yesterday. I am telling the truth that I am Emma's boyfriend, so that gives you a clue on my relationship with Emma. Henry doesn't know much about his father's visit to his mother, but he does know what kind of relationship I have with Emma. And I am guessing that man who claimed to be Emma's husband must have told you to keep his visit a secret, am I correct?"

Dr. Harris nodded. His expression loosened. "Yes, he did. He even told me to never contact you. He gave me no name. At first when he refused to tell the hospital his identity, he proved himself from a picture he took with Mrs. – I mean Miss Swan back in the past. When I escorted him to her room, she was incautious but they somehow bonded quite well when she woke up. Well, actually she broke to a complete meltdown that I was forced to give her a dose to calm her nerves. After that, the two bonded and he left when she finally fell asleep….So what exactly is the relationship with that man and Ms. Swan?"

"He is the father of her child. They ran away together in their late teens. You know, a high school love story."

He frowned and dropped his arms. "Why are you telling me all this? Is there a catch to all this?"

I snapped my fingers. "Bingo. I thought you'll never ask. Now that I told you the situation, I have a favor to ask you. Do you remember the night when Emma was rushed to the hospital?"

He nodded. "Yes, I remember. She was in a critical condition."

"Well, I called the hospital right after I took Henry to my place. I told the receptionist to inform Emma when she wakes up that the person who paid for all the bills will be a man named Jimmy Hopper."

"Yes, she came to me and told me about that when I was finished with surgery. What was the meaning of that?"

"I want to help Emma, but she just feels guilty to receive any support from me - all for personal reasons."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I want you to tell her that when she's discharged that everything was paid from Jimmy Hopper."

Dr. Harris shook his head in confusion. "You're not making any sense, Mr. Jones. _You _paid for the bills, not this Jimmy Hopper."

"Exactly, doctor. She can't know that I paid a cent for anything. If she does, I'll lose my chance to help her. And believe me, if I lose this precious chance and she walks back to her original life, you'll be seeing her again in this hospital. The only sad thing about it is that she won't be able to afford the bills or probably be dead by the time an ambulance gets to wherever she is."

"So that is all I have to do?"

"And after she's ready to leave home, I want you to tell her Jimmy Hopper is coming to pick her up himself and make sure she remains in her room."

"Mr. Jones, I can say whatever I have to say, but I won't be able to keep her in her room. What if she just walks out the hospital with her son?"

"Don't worry about that, I already got that covered. So, doctor, do we have a deal?"

"I wouldn't call it a deal, but…I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright, I'll do it. Now will you be so kind to get your arm off my shoulders."

I slowly slid my arm off his shoulders and straightened my coat. "Thank you for your support on this. Oh, wait. Before I leave, when is Emma going to be discharged."

"According to her remarkable recovery, I would say about two or three days. None of the areas in her body is paralyzed or fractured. I checked her x-ray nearly three times, there is no serious problem. All she needs is plenty of rest and food. She is nearly suffering from an eating disorder; I would not say anorexic, but a large amount of stress. Mr. Jones, the main concern is her health and her heart. After what happened back at the diner, her heart is not strong as it used to be. There is no accurate answer on when she will be completely healthy. But what I can say is that if she is going to work the day away till dawn, I won't be so sure if she can survive her illness again. Keep in mind of that."

"I will, doctor. Thank you again."

"Not a word, Mr. Jones. Good day."

I gave him a nod as he walked away.

Geez, what if Emma gets another breakdown when I kidnap her? Oh boy. I guess there has to some way to calm her down…Wait, is the clinic open? I think there might be some strong dose that'll be handy along the way.

_**Okay guys, finally things are going to be a lot of Killian and Henry and Emma. And the next chapter Emma isn't going to be so happy. So stay tuned for the next time. Byeee… **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Oh what the heck, why not another chapter. Enjoy guys.**_

Emma

Two days passed. Ruby was nice enough to take care of Henry for those past short days, but the only thing that she wasn't nice to do was to keep her mouth shut. But then again, when I'm with her, I have plenty of things to say, whether I want to or not.

Henry is in school now. Ruby came for a visit two hours ago. Apparently Granny was nice enough to cut her some slack, so she gave Rubes an absence from work.

She sat on a chair beside the bed. Dr. Harris advised me to remain in bed after I finish signing the papers for my discharge after lunch.

"So since Henry is gone, tell me everything."

"Rubes, please not now."

"Not now? Then when? Come on, Emma. I helped out, the least you can do is tell me the story."

I sighed. "Fine...Oh hell. Where should I begin?"

Ruby folded her hands excitedly. "Start from the part when you woke up from the hospital, was _he _there once you opened your eyes."

I opened my arms and reached for her hand. My eyes remained up in the front window, the sun beaming between the curtains.

"Emma, what's the matter?"

The words slipped out of my mouth slowly. "Ruby...He was there. But it wasn't Killian or Jefferson."

She gasped. "Y-you don't mean Bae, do you? Oh that little son-of-a -"

"Yes."I spoke quickly.

"Sweetie, how did you take it? Did you gave him a piece of your mind, to ease all that pain you went through all those years ago?"

I shook my head. "No...Rubes, my Bae is gone...He's gone." Tears fell down my eyes.

She started to pad my hand oddly. She doesn't usually see me react this way. She's usually the one crying or screaming her head off when she's pissed off, and I'm the one to comfort her. It's awkward and strange to change that pattern the other way around.

"What did that jerk do? What did he say?"

I can't speak. The lump is growing in my throat and tears are blinding my vision. I bit on my fist to silence the sobs.

"I can't believe that little bitch came back. After he walked away he's back. You know the only thing that hasn't changed is that he's still full of chicken shit to never bother to show his face a few years earlier. I mean, what gave him the idea that you and Henry can magically accept him back? Does he think that it's that easy? What is wrong with that asshole?...Oh I wish I was there, I can just give him a good punch in his –"

I dropped my fist. "Stop! Just stop!"

Ruby stopped. She is shocked by my reaction but also probably confused why I'm not agreeing on everything she's saying. I swallowed hard and took deep breaths. Stop crying Emma. Stop it. Stop crying. They do no good to you. No good.

When my tongue was able to work again, I grinded my teeth together to stop the trembling of my voice. I slowly opened my mouth. "He's not himself anymore, Rubes...Please. Please don't say those things about him to me again."

"Emma what do you mean he's different? Is he bald now? Did another woman walk in with him? Or is he gay now?"

"Rubes...Oh Ruby, Bae is blind."

Ruby stopped again, but this time she tightened the grip on my hand. "What?...You can't be serious, Emma. What do you mean he's blind? Bae is healthy as a horse, I knew that for a fact since the day I first met him. I still know that...I don't believe you. You must had been mistaken."

The sobs returned to me. I wiped away fresh drops of tears with my hands. "His eyes are gray...H-he told me that...He told me that he can't – he can n-n-never treat me the same way he did from the start. Oh gosh Ruby he's blind! He sacrificed his sight for money! To some rich old man! A stranger, Ruby! A complete stranger! I can't believe Bae would be so stupid to hurt himself like that!...How can he be thinking about me and Henry after everything he went through? That poor bastard should be thinking about himself. Ruby, I'm a terrible person. I really am."

Ruby folded her hand to mine tighter and pulled it close to her chest. I can feel her tears falling on my hand.

"Emma, calm down. It's not your fault."

I shook my head. I sniffled and more tears fell down wildly. "Yes...Yes it is my fault. All my fault. I should have never planned a future for us when we were fifteen. We should have never left after our graduation. I wished I listened to my mother, and understood the big picture once I left the house. How naïve I was to think that everything will come around once Bae and I start a family together. I never thought about money, or how we're ever going to confront our families again so easily after that. Now look what I caused. Look, Ruby. I made Bae blind. I made myself sick. I gave Henry a horrible, miserable life. I am the one who broke the hearts of two amazing men..."

Ruby shook her head. "Emma, get hold of yourself! Damn it. It's not your fault...Calm down. Please, you're scaring me."

"You know I'm scared of myself, Ruby. Anything I do, I cause pain and misery. I always thought I'm trying to make things right. Instead I'm just destroying everything."

Ruby stood up from her chair and crawled on the bed. She lied down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed as she pressed me closer to her. She rubbed my back and whispered comforting words to my ears. But no matter how hard she tried, the guilty truth is still haunting me...I am the one who caused all this. What's going to happen to Henry now? How am I going to tell him about his father? What kind of person am I? I should have been there for Bae. Instead of sitting there on the floor, clearly lost and hurt when Bae left out the door with his suitcase, I should have ran after him and stopped him. Why wasn't I strong enough to stop that man? I could have saved the worst mistake he ever made in his life. He could be seeing me again, and the one city he fell in love with. I wouldn't be crying every night or forcing myself to hide my life from my own son and friends who care about me.

How painful it is that one mistake can cause such a large line of misery...What will happen now?


	38. Chapter 38

Emma

Ruby and I ate in my room in silence. My face is dry and still a little salty from my tears. I don't remember the last time I ever cried like that in front anyone. Ruby looks hurt much than I do. When I told her that Bae is now blind, she hasn't been her all goofy/flirty self ever since I just broke into tears.

I picked on my salad with my fork. My eyes looked straight at Ruby instead of my food. I tried to cheer her up with some stories about Killian, but I can't win a single of her sweet smiles. "Rubes, will you look at me?"

She lifted her head. She looks tired and her eyes are red from crying. The expression on her face makes me feel like she's shooting a gun straight at me. I never seen Ruby this upset and hurt in my life. The closest I ever got was when this rookie musician dumped her for this Australian actress.

"What? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "Rubes...I know you're hurt. And I know I should have never told you anything about this..."

"No. No, I'm glad you told me. It's not something you can tell anyone to, but it is something important to know about...Things are really different, Emma. Things really are. And for the first time, in a long time, I can see how everything is now. You know from the beginning when Bae left and you started coming to work alone and more often than you use to, I kept clinging on to the past. The times when I get orders from customers in the diner, you or Bae will save me if any gross guy touches my behind or at least try to grab anywhere else; I would always laugh when Bae tries to steal a kiss from you and I grab on to you so you can hold still; I sometimes come over to your apartment and you and Bae will fight about who's turn it it to change Henry's diaper; and arranging secret surprise birthday parties in the diner. I held all those memories and those memorable times to myself, even when that never happened again...But now I'm starting to let them all go. Because it clearly is no longer possible. Whether Bae is blind or not. How can we have the once happy family we always were ever again? How can any of us be ourselves again?"

I dropped my fork and reached for her hand. As my hand met hers, I folded my fingers tightly to her hand. "Rubes, listen to me. You're right. We are never going to be the same. No matter how much we want them to...I never realized I wasn't the only one who wished for the past to repeat itself again. But for now we must do what's best for Bae. Let's swallow our pain and hopes. I'm going to get better and take care of myself the right way for now on, so I can be strong and healthy to nurse Bae. After a month or two, I'll tell Henry about his father. Right now isn't the time. It's hard as it is that Bae was once a thief, a runaway father, and now a blind man."

Ruby placed her other hand on top of mine. "I'll help you in any way. This secret is something my mouth will easily keep. I promise."

I curved a weak smile. "Thank you, Rubes. How could I ever live without you?"

~ Dr. Harris came in with the papers. I sat up straight from the bed while Ruby threw the leftover trash from our lunch into the trash can. I started to fill out the application on the bed stand. After a long moment, I handed him the papers. He handed me a prescribed package as I stood up.

"Make sure you take these pills after every meal. Don't skip a single meal and get plenty of rest. I hope your friend here can arrange a vacation for your job."

Ruby nodded. "I'll remember that, doctor."

"Thank you, doctor. By the way, you didn't hand me the receipt for my stay here."

"Oh. Not to worry, someone already paid that for you."

I bit my lower lip hard. _Oh gosh, Killian why did you had to that? Huh. He already makes me feel guilty enough. _"Who was it?"

"A gentleman named Jimmy Hopper. Is he a friend of yours?"

I released a relief sigh. I nodded. "Yes. A very good friend. Thank you so much for everything you did."

"Of course. And I advise you to come visit to the hospital if you get any headaches or a sudden pressure in your chest. I will be free for your time in any day."

"Alright."

Ruby wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "So, doc is that all. I wanna take my girl home right away."

Dr. Harris looked down at his wrist watch a little nervously. He looked at us both after looking at the time for a long moment. "...Um, of course. G-good day, Ms. Swan. I hope you recover soon enough."

"Thank you again, Dr. Harris. Goodbye."

The three of us went out the door. Ruby and I went straight to the hallway to find the exit. _Ms. Swan? That's odd. Ever since Bae showed up to the hospital, Dr. Harris continued to address me as Mrs. Swan. Strange...Oh well, it must had been a mistake._


	39. I'm Sorry Emma

Killian

I quickly took out my phone from my pocket. In haste, I texted to Henry.

_Henry, is your mother out?_

After a short minute, he responded.

_She's heading to the exit with Ruby. She's the girl you saw back at the diner._

_This is it, mate. I'll take care of Emma, your job is her friend. Agreed?_

_No fair. I'm small remember._

_Fine. Let's do a quick game. Call it. Heads or tails?_

_Heads._

I reached into my pocket and removed a coin. I tossed it in the air and caught it. I opened my fist to see what side the coin is facing. Tails.

_I win. So it's settled I get your mother, you drag her friend away._

_Still unfair. But fine. See you outside._

I placed my phone back in my pocket along with the coin. I got out of the car and leaned against it. It didn't take long till the three of them came out. Emma and Ruby were talking to each other for a while until Henry interrupted them. He said something to Ruby and they both excused themselves back in the hospital. Emma just stood there alone. She walked closer to the driveway. This is my chance. With the fresh syringe hidden under my sleeve, I speed walked to where Emma was standing. Everything has to happen fast and quick with no mistake.

Once she took one look at me, she opened her mouth to speak. But I blocked her with a hard kiss, my arms embraced her waist and around her neck. Although I always wanted to this when we were dating, right now I have to focus on injecting her with the syringe still hiding in my sleeve. Her hands started to dig into the front path of my coat and tried to push me away. But I pressed her body more closer to mine and deepened the kiss. I know once she wakes up from this "enchanting sleep" she's going to rip my head off, but this kiss is so worth every minute. While I carefully slid the syringe out of my sleeve with one hand, I opened her mouth and devoured the life inside the one place she sealed so tightly ever since we started to be alone. Forgive me, Emma. I stabbed the end of the needle straight to her back, pressing the end till every last drop of the vial was gone. She didn't slip away to sleep right away, unfortunately.

I lowered her down and lifted her up in bridal style. She looked at me groggily, her head not lifting properly. Her eyes squinted as she stared at my face strangely as if she never seen me before.

She curved an uneasy smile. "Well, hello there stranger. Where are you taking me?"

Dang. This drug is working beautifully.

"Somewhere you never been to." I carried her away to my car. I opened the front door and carefully placed her inside. And I pulled the seat belt out to lock it.

She looked at me with an angry expression suddenly. "Who are you? You little bastard where are you taking me?!" She gripped on to the collar of my shirt.

I padded her lap to calm her. "Emma! It's me! I can't breathe!"

She kicked her legs and shook my head back and forth. But after a while she slowly released me and finally dozed off to sleep. I took a quick breath before getting out. I quickly walked around the car and got in my seat. I started the engine and drove to the front driveway.

Henry ran out the door and got in the back of the car. Ruby was behind shouting Henry's name. But once he closed the door, I quickly drove away.

"Buckle your seat belt, mate."

Henry did so and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket. "Whew. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, mate. It took a bit of while for your mother to fall asleep...By the way, how did you handle her friend back there?"

"I made a excuse that I didn't know where the bathroom is and Ruby agreed to help me. When I was finished I handed Ruby a note and dashed to the exit. But I hid in a corner before I got out because you weren't there."

"What did you write in the note?"

"I just wrote down that me and mom are going to be fine and you're taking care of us. That's all. Oh, and I also wrote down my number too. In case she wants to call me for any reason."

"Okay. Well, are you ready mate for a nice trip?"

"Where are we going anyway? You never told me."

"First we're going to your apartment to pack. Pack enough clothing that will last for one day because we're off to a fine journey on my ship. You up for it, mate?"

"Heck yeah."

~ When I pulled over the car near the apartment, Henry and I rushed inside, leaving Emma in the car to sleep. At first, when we pulled over, I struggled to get the keys out of her pocket without her hands flying in the air madly.

When Henry unlocked the door of his apartment, he immediately ran inside. He opened the closet and pulled out a large black suitcase. He started to toss in a few clothing inside. I just stood there by the open doorway and looked around. This place is big enough for only one person, I can't believe Emma considered to live here with a child, he needs a bigger place, she does too. Inside here is a little cold and dark. I spotted the light switch by the kitchen. I walked over there and flipped the light on. The light bulb doesn't work.

Henry lifted his head. "The light sometimes doesn't really work, and mom and I don't always get warm showers. Our landlord doesn't really like my mom or me. But its mostly my mom he hates."

"Oh really? Why?"

He arranged his clothes neatly inside the suitcase. "Well, it's not something that's easy for me to say...I thought mom might have told you about that. Or at least I thought you might notice there's something wrong by looking at her."

"Excuse me? What do you mean I could tell by just looking at her?"

He looked down at the floor, hesitating to answer the question. "...Mom and our landlord get into fight sometimes. Well, a lot of times. One time, mom went too far and ended up all blue and scratched. The police came after that, thanks to Jimmy and the other neighbors."

Bruises? Scratches? Cranky, no good, dangerous landlord? I can't believe I didn't know about this sooner. How could Emma consider to continue living here under the same roof with such a man? I feel more relieved than ever that I'm taking her away from this horrid place...I'm glad that Jimmy is helping them both and actually know the situation they're going through. At first I didn't like Jimmy, I despised him when he commented so rudely with all the women I ever been with the last time I saw him in person. I guess it is wrong of me to just push away all of those beautiful girls one by one. But then again, I always warn them first - I don't expect or want any long-term relationship, just simply a good time. Some of them understands and go along with it, but others seem to forget my warning and act crazy to have me back for themselves. But those days are over, I'm sure Milah will take care of them and in the end they'll give up and move on. For me, that's a step I also have to take to protect and save a loving mother and her precious child and of course, to prevent myself to make the worst mistake of ever thinking of giving up on both of them.

I went over to him and bend down beside him. "You must had been through a lot to witness all that, mate."

He slowly nodded, his head still remained low.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I promise you that after this one day getaway, you will never have to worry about your mom again. I'll change the bad to make it good, the way that you always wanted and hoped for."

He finally lifted his head. "Killian, that's a big promise. Can I trust you for keeping that?"

"Yes. I promise...Now, what can I help with?"

"Well, I guess you can help me pack my mom's things. I don't know what to pack for her. It could be hot or cold where ever we're going?"

"There's going to be a nice warm sunset during the day, so you should pack your bathing suit. Do you know where your mom's are?"

Henry pointed to a drawer behind his shoulder. "Her bikini is on the top drawer. Mom never wears it but Ruby gave it to her as a birthday present a few years ago."

I whispered a silent and eager "wooo". I stood up and went to the drawer. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a red string bikini behind five folded undergarments.

"This will look great on her." I mumbled.

This will be by far the best trip they both ever been to. The only thing I'm scared about is when she wakes up and end up trying to kill me.


	40. Chapter 40

Henry

Mom slept longer than Killian and I ever expected. So, before she gets through a scary breakdown, we decided we do anything want to do that are against her wishes. When Killian loaded the suitcase in the trunk, he carried mom and placed her in the back so I can sit in the front beside him. This car is too cool to look at and it's even more awesome just sitting in the front seat. It's a long drive to this beach, so we killed time listening to the radio. Then later we sang together out loud, at first we were scared that we might wake my mom, but she slept so soundly without blinking an eyelid.

After an hour or two, the two of us still sang loudly. We sang together "YMCA". I couldn't help but motion with my arms of each letter as I sang.

Killian looked at me a few times as we sang in unison.

"It's fun to stay at Y.M.C.A.! It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.! They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys..."

When the song soon came to an end, I slid back on my seat. "By the way, Killian, I have school tomorrow. What am I suppose to say when I get back?"

"I already called your school and made an excuse that you're taking care of your mother. Which you are and also having fun."

"Awesome."

~ Killian's ship is unlike I ever expected. It looks just like the one back in those pirate tales.

For the first time, I climbed on the front ledge of the ship while Killian took my mom to a room in a cabin underneath the ship. I spread my arms out as the breeze blew harshly across me. It feels so good and so clean.

"Careful there, mate. You'll fall."

"I won't!" I shouted behind my shoulder.


	41. Just between Men

Killian

As I took control of the sterling wheel, I kept Henry busy to help me along. The two of us wore matching sailor's hats and blew on a bubble making pipe. I use to use a real pipe back in the past, but thanks to Jefferson, he convinced me to stop and I slowly gave up on tobacco by blowing on this annoying bubble making pipe. Well, nicotine gum helped a little more than the fake pipe.

Henry held on to the sterling wheel and I stood behind him, my arms almost touching his ears.

I removed the pipe from my mouth. "Henry did you put your phone in your mom's room?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure your mother will wake up tomorrow morning. Since it's getting late, what do you say we have hot dogs and Hershey chocolate smores for dinner?"

"Mmmmm..."

"I take that as a yes. Let's pull over here."

The two of us went downstairs and gathered handfuls of food for our dinner and went to the living room. We settled down on the sofa. Henry pierced the hot dogs with the chopsticks while I removed the wrapper off the candy bars. I placed a paper plate in front of both of us and laid a single white toast on each of them.

"I'm all set." Henry picked up the pierced hot dogs and went over to the fire place.

I picked up the plates and followed him from behind. He handed me one as I placed the plates down on the floor.

"Killian, the stick is too short."

"You're right. We need a plan B." I thought for a moment. My lips pursed tightly together when my eyes caught the two set Samurai swords crossing each other, portraying as a display right above the fireplace.

I pulled myself up and went on my toes as my hands reached out for the swords. I sat back down and opened one out of it sheath. They're long enough.

"Henry, can you keep a secret?"

"Oh please, Killian. I thought we promised each other we'll do anything we want till mom wakes up."

I handed the sword to him, making sure he holds the handle the right way.

~ The swords worked perfectly. After our nice hot dogs we moved on to dessert. As both our marshmallows heated near the fire, Henry started off with the honest game to kill the extra hours till bed time.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, my turn. Who do you get along with most, your mom or dad?"

"Mmmm...Neither."

"Really? Come on, there's got to be someone."

I shook my head. "Nope, mate. Neither. Now my turn. Back at the ice cream store, what was all that talk about those boys calling you 'Watch Thief'. I tried to forget about it but I'm a little concerned about them accusing you as a thief. How did that nickname started anyway?"

"Hey, the rules are asking _one_ honest question."

"Fair enough. Answer my first question."

Henry didn't look nervous or even dare hesitate. He pulled his sword away from the fire and blew on his marshmallow and took a small careful bite of it. "Hot. Hot..."

I brushed his bangs to the side. "Hey, stop stalling now. Answer my question. You can trust me."

He chew slowly and lowered his sword. "There's a lot of things mom didn't tell you about. But actually, I don't blame her for not telling you about this because she doesn't know either...When dad was around, he use to work in this pawn shop. But one night, my dad broke in to the shop on his day off and came back to the apartment with a box of nice and shiny watches. They all looked expensive and worth every penny to buy. But my dad was caught by the cops and they took him away. The sad thing was that the cops carried my dad away in a public park. There were some moms whose kids go to my school, and they gossiped about my so called 'dangerous' dad and their kids also over heard it and they of course, believed it. When dad left and I started to talk and walk and attended to school, some kids recognized me and teased me with that one name - Watch Thief. They all think that I'm going to turn out just like my dad - an obsessed criminal who can't keep his hands off of shiny things. I tend to ignore them, but it's not easy to do that when everyone looks at me like I'm an alien and treat me like a complete outsider. There are times when I want to yell at their faces and say 'It's not like I have a disease, stop treating me like I'm contagious to all of you!'. I know saying something like that or act strong against all that bullying are useless and doesn't change what they consider me as. But that's all I could do..."

What has Emma been doing? Hasn't she ever considered listening to her own son instead of expecting him to keep quiet and continue to go to school? Other than thinking about money, she should have done something she could have done - sitting down and protecting her son from any problems.

"Well, those guys are jerks, Henry. They don't know any better and they also don't seem to realize the more they hurt you the more they're staining themselves as senseless and rude kids. You did the right thing to avoid that. You proved them wrong that you're not who they think you are by not attacking back. I'm proud of you to do that."

"Am I really doing the right thing by avoiding them?"

"Of course, if you talk back then it'll only encourage to hurt you even more. So if you think about it, you're the smart one. Don't you agree with me?"

"I guess you're right."

"Not guess, you_ are_. Anyway, it's your turn. What question are you going to attack me with?"

He took another bite of his marshmallow and looked at me sheepishly. "...How did you ask my mom out for a...You know, date?"

I flashed a smile. "Ah. Now that's an interesting question. Is this your way to get my advice or is this just part of the game?"

He immediately shook his head. But I can tell on the look on his face that he's lying. I guess the little guy has lady problems. I can tell him an advice on how I asked out other women other than his mother. Besides, the two of us didn't just meet out of the blue and instantly fell in love. God knows Emma will be speechless if she were in my shoes right now.

"Well, I don't remember how your mother and I ended up together. But I can tell you another story on how I ended up with this beautiful girl back in Hawaii."

"Okay. That could help me - I mean close enough." He let out an awkward cough.

I smiled even wider."I was in the bar, enjoying a nice cool glass of cognac. A friend of mine send it to me from Germany. I was simply looking at the view until a gorgeous Hawaiian woman walked in. She was wearing this beautiful red cocktail dress and these ridiculously high golden pumps. I started off with a casual conversation and then after a while started off with a few jokes. While we talked and laughed I knew it was the right time to pop the question. I pulled out a pen out of my vest pocket and placed it on top of a napkin and pushed them against the bar stand in front of her. She flashed a sweet smile, showing all those white and perfect teeth, and picked up the pen and scribbled down her number."

"It was that easy for you?"

"Well, not neccessarily. I admit I was nervous before I started off with a few jokes, thinking she might not laugh. But I sucked up my pride and just went for it."

"How did you get the courage to talk to her? I have a trouble time with that with girls. I always end up chickening out once I try to start off with the _question_."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "So you _do_ have a lady problem? Tell me, who is she?"

"Okay I guess I admit it...Her name is Emily. She's the prettiest girl in school. I always wanted to ask her out but it turns out I'm not the only one who feels the same way too."

"Oh? Who's the other guy?"

"Do you remember the guy back in the ice cream store? The sort of short blonde guy? He always liked Emily from the start. A lot of times when I talk to her, he would always warn me to stay away from her. I hate it when he refers to her as 'my girl', they're not even together so I don't know why he's clinging on to some fantasy that she really is his girl."

"For now, she's single, mate. If you didn't tell me about this competition, I'll immediately encourage you to ask her out. But since there is a bully involved, you should think first how that boy will treat you."

"I know, that's why I kept my mouth shut."

"But of course, there's always a plan B. Dating somewhere private is an option. Like taking her out to a movie, or maybe a private helicopter ride."

"Like I have the money for that." He sarcastically mumbled.

"I'll take care of the price tag. All you have to do is be brave enough to ask her in person. Don't mind the bullies, because if they hurt you again I'll tell the principal what I witnessed the day your mother went to the hospital. I still don't forgive those boys to beat you like that. You in for it, mate? Or are you out?"

He gulped hard. "I don't know. What if I chicken out again?"

"That's something you gotta work on your own. Figure it out. First think about what you're going to say to her and then pop the question. You never know if she might say yes."

"But what if she says no?"

"Then I'll rent the ice cream store we went earlier for the day and the two of us will eat all the ice cream we want, and make sure those boys are watching and along with other disappointed children. Deal?"

He smiled. "Deal."


	42. Either Wear it or Stay Locked Up

Emma

A bright light hit through my eyes. I squinted my eyes tightly and slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I blinked a few times from the blurriness.

"Where am I?"

I'm obviously no longer in the hospital or at home. So where is this?

My head is throbbing like a heartbeat. I feel like someone just knocked me hard on the floor for hours. I pressed my hands on the bed and slowly pushed myself up. As I sat up straight I pressed my back against the wall.

"What happened?...Oh gosh what happened?" I folded my legs and pressed them against my chest. I can feel the nausea increasing. I lowered my head and pressed my forehead on my knee.

How did all of this happen? Wait. Think, Emma. Think. I was at the hospital and waited for Ruby and Henry. Then I was alone just waiting in the driveway near the parking lot...Yes, I was alone – no wait someone was there. Yes, someone was there. Oh that bastard he didn't! I quickly unfolded my legs and crawled off the bed. I pressed one of my hands on the wall and walked over to the door. The room keeps rocking back and forth in slow movements every time I take a step. I can feel my stomach flip upside down. Good thing I didn't have much to eat yesterday, or the floor will no longer be clean. Well, I hope I was only incautious for one day.

I reached for the door knob and tried to open the door. But it won't budge. I knocked on the door softly and then began to pound on the door with both fists loudly.

"Killian! Killian open this door now! Killian! Killian I going to kill you for this!"

Suddenly a ringing noise started. I turned around and tried to look where the noise is coming first. A cell phone is placed on the bed stand next to the lamp. I carefully went back to the bed and picked up the cell phone. On the screen the identity of the caller is written as Killian. I quickly flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Killian, what the hell is going on?! Get me out of here!"

He chuckled. "Now calm down. We have a kid on board. It's not just the two of us on this ship. Can you tone down the language?"

"Henry is on board to? Oh gosh, what is going on, Killian?"

"Listen, Emma. I know you are dying to know what is going on, but I will tell you everything once you come up here after doing just one thing."

"No. No absolutely not, tell me now."

"Now, Emma, we're the ones who have the key, not you."

I gritted my teeth hard. "I can't believe my own son is involved in this. Well, when I get my hands on both of you there will be so such thing as a happy ending. So brace yourselves."

"Emma, no matter how angry you are, you can't leave this ship. There's nothing but water out here. So are you just going to stay in there or do as I say and enjoy this wonderful vacation with us."

I thought for a long moment. He's right. The last thing I want to do is stay locked up in here. Besides, I need to talk to Henry and explain to him about all this before scolding him with a punishment he'll regret.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"There is something you have to wear that's on the bed. Wear it and I'll unlock the door."

I looked around the bed and moved the sheets to the side. I gasped when I found the red bikini.

"Oh hell no. I am not wearing this."

Giggles started over the phone. "Oh come on mom, be a good sport and just do it."

"Henry, is that you? Oh listen, you are in big trouble young man! You hear me?"

"I know mom. But just suck it up and wear it."

"Put Killian on the phone."

After a short second, Killian answered the phone. "Where in the world have you been hiding that all these years?"

"Killian I am not going to wear a bikini and flash myself in front of my eleven year old son!"

"Oh come on, all moms may have kids but that doesn't stop them from still looking sexy." He cleared his throat. "Henry, don't get me wrong."

"None taken." Henry replied.

I picked up the bikini and looked it over carefully. "Where did you find this anyway?"

"Found it in your drawer where you keep all your underwear."

My cheeks instantly flushed tomato red. "Y-you didn't..."

"I never have seen so much underwear in my life."

"What other embarrassing things did you do to me?"

"Let's say, enough. Now wear it so you can come out to this beautiful sunshine."

"How would you know I'll be wearing it once you open that door?"

He breathed out a sigh. "Easy. I'll ask for the clothes first before letting you out. Now hurry. Breakfast is growing cold, well lunch since it's past twelve."

Before I could say anything else he hung up the phone. I guess I have no choice but to wear this...Oh but of all things it has to be a bikini.

~ I'm usually a fast dresser, but changing into something like this is a different story. The uncomfortable insecurity is rising through me as I look at myself in the mirror. But the funny thing is I don't feel angry at anyone right now, all I feel is fear of the way my body really looks like. I turned around, looking at every angle of my body. I never realized how horrifying my body looks like. I can see the bones popping out and the skin looking so empty and lifeless.

What have I done to myself? I never thought I be hurting myself too. My body can be posed as a skeleton in a science class. I can't wear this and show myself like this...I look so sick and...and ugly so ugly.

A knock started on the door. "You ready, beautiful?"

"Um...No. Not quite. Give me a second, will you?"

"Fine."

I looked around to find anything to cover myself with. But there's nothing. I can't even find the luggage. Killian knocked on the door again.

"Okay, I'm opening the door now, hand me the clothes."

I sighed. "Fine." I picked up the clothes and went over to the door.

He adjusted the key from the back and opened the door slightly. I slipped the clothes out till he took it with one hand. As he opened the door completely, I quickly covered my chest with my hair and crossed one of my arms close to my stomach.

He smirked. "Well, don't you look sexy?" He went closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whoa, wait a minute buddy. Don't think I'll get all soft and mushy just because you let me out."

"Hey, I can always change my mind and leave you here."

I want to push him away. I feel too disgusted to show him me wearing this. Killian caught the expression on my face.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"It's nothing...Let's just go."

He grabbed my chin gently. "Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Killian...Killian, wearing this is too much. It's not funny. It really isn't. I get your point that I look like an anorexic patient. But this...this is just cruel of you to make me wear this in front of my son."

"Emma, I'm sorry I only meant it as a joke."

I pulled his hands off me and took a step back. I spread my arms out so he could look at me. "Look at me, Killian...I look disgusting. Like a real sand bag."

He shook his head. "Emma, you're going to get better once you start eating normally and get plenty of rest. I know you're panicking about the way you look, I expected that to happen, but things are going to change really fast. I can promise you that. Just follow my lead."

"Is that what's all about? This trip, your close relationship with Henry and now wining me over is just a way to take care of me? Is that it?"

"Close. But that's one of my reasons. Now I'm glad you at least know how serious your condition is, but I apologize for making you feel so insecure about yourself for the first time. But now, can you be so kind to go upstairs and enjoy a lovely morning?"

I gulped hard. "Killian...Why are you really doing this?"

He looked at me with tender eyes, his smile still curved on his lips. "It's either go upstairs or you can blow some more steam in here."


End file.
